The Wildest Deimon
by Esya.27.BC
Summary: Seharusnya dia sudah mati. Setelah melepas segel dan kenangan saat-saat terakhir pertarungan itu terjadi, dia bersama Sasuke Uchiha sedang tergeletak sekarat diatas sebuah batu. Namun apa yang terjadi, dia terbangun disebuah dunia asing dan terjebak kedalam sebuah permainan yang dia akui sangat menarik.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki**

* * *

Seharusnya dia sudah mati. Saat-saat terakhir pertarungan itu terjadi, dia bersama Sasuke Uchiha sedang tergeletak sekarat diatas sebuah batu.

Setelah melepas segel bersamaan untuk Magen Tsukuyomi mereka berdua langsung menutup kedua matanya, ajal telah menjemput sesuai dengan ramalan yang disebutkan oleh kentut sage yang paling tua di Myoubokuzan.

Naruto telah siap memeluk takdirnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia terbangun disebuah dataran asing dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi disekitarnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Dimana ini? Menjadi sebuah pertanyaan normal yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Naruto Uzumaki terdampar disebuah dunia asing yang sama sekali tidak diketahui. Terlebih ketika dia merasakan tidak adanya aktifitas chakra, energy itu sepenuhnya sudah tertutup. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan superior untuk menjalankan profesinya, dan tidak ada lagi Kurama yang setia mendampinginya.

Dia merasa sangat kacau dan frustasi.

Hari sudah malam. Dia kembali melihat sekeliling, melihat beberapa bangunan rumah yang jelas bisa dia asumsikan sangat maju dari rumah hunian yang ada di dunianya. Lingkungannya juga sangat bersih, tidak terlihat sampah berserakan di sepanjang tatanan kota.

Dimana dia akan tidur? Pengalamannya sebagai seorang Ninja tentu bukan sebuah masalah yang berarti. Tapi ketika gemuruh perutnya berbunyi dia tahu ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan pengalamannya sebagai seorang Ninja.

Bisa saja kan dia berburu seperti ketika dia di masa lalu? Tentu saja, namun ketiadaan hutan yang bisa dia temukan sangat menghambat keinginan itu.

Hidup yang sekarang dia rasakan sangatlah begitu sulit untuk dijalani. Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan dan sebagainya.

Naruto Uzumaki semakin frustasi.

Dia tidak ingin mati kelaparan, untuk itulah dia berencana untuk mencuri beberapa makanan dari sebuah toko kelontong dihadapannya.

Toko itu sepenuhnya telah tertutup, malam juga sedang berjaya sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaraan dijalanan tempatnya berada.

Tidak bisa dihindarkan, dia terpaksa harus mencuri hari ini.

Sepakat dengan pemikirannya Naruto pun mulai berdiri, dia menengok kekanan-kiri diapun langsung berlari maju dan dengan bantuan tangan kanannya yang entah bagaimana bisa kembali diapun bergelantung pada sebuah kayu untuk menjadi tumpuannya melompat keatas atap toko.

Naruto masuk kedalam cerobong asap untuk masuk kedalam bangunan toko tersebut, namun tanpa dia ketahui seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan permen karet di mulutnya sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu terus menatap perhatian kearah Naruto yang saat ini sudah tidak terlihat diatas atap, pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai dan segera mengambil Hanphone untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, aku melihat seorang pencuri masuk kedalam Toko Tachibana di jalan Harukagi!"

Setelah mematikan Hanphonenya pemuda itu terkekeh dan kemudian dia duduk santai diatas motornya.

Merobek bungkus permen karet dan pemuda itupun mengunyahnya.

Dengan Naruto. Dia sudah ada didalam toko kelontong dan sedang memilih beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati, dia berusaha seminimal mungkin untuk tidak ceroboh sehingga mampu merusak tatanan toko.

Tidak perlu semakin merugikan toko dengan kekacauan yang tak sengaja dia hasilkan, begitulah pikirnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan perburuannya, dengan satu kresek ditangannya Naruto segera keluar dari jalan yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk masuk.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk memanjat atap, dan ketika kepalanya muncul dia dikejutkan oleh suara sirine dari satu mobil berwarna putih yang berhenti didepan toko.

Pengalamannya dulu berurusan dengan Anbu sangat berguna, Naruto mencoba menyelinap hati-hati dan menyebrang keatab bangunan yang lain sebelum mendarat dibagian belakang bangunan itu.

Menepuk debu imajiner dari pakaiannya Narutopun lekas berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Berlari dengan kresek ditangannya Naruto diikuti pemuda si pelapor menggunakan motornya, dan arena suara motornya itu Naruto menyadari bahwa dia sedang diikuti sehingga dia mencoba mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Melihat sebuah bangunan dengan gerbang besar Narutopun berbelok dan memanjat gerbang itu. Dia melirik ke belakang melihat sipengendara motor turun dan menatapnya menyeringai.

Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berlari sampai di sebuah tanah lapang tepat di belakang bangunan besar itu.

Naruto berlutut terengah sebelum dia mendudukan pantatnya di atas bukit rumput yang mengelilingi pinggir lapangan.

"Tanpa chakra dan rasa lapar peutku membuat tubuhku terasa sangat lemah!" Keluhnya sebelum membuka kresek dan mengambil sebotol minuman. "Puah, lumayan." Setelah minum dia menyimpan botolnya dan kembali mengodok kresek untuk mendapatkan satu potong roti.

Setengah jam berlalu dan selesai memanjakan diri dengan barang curiannya Narutopun memutuskan untuk segera mencari tempat bermalam.

Naruto berkeliling mencari tempat yang bisa dijadikannya tempat beristirahat, semua pintu bangunan besar itu terkunci dan dia tidak bisa memaksa masuk kedalamnya. Sampai ketika dia menjumpai sebuah gubuk kecil, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi gubuk itu. Mencoba membuka pintu dia sumringah karena pintu gubuk itu sama sekali tidak terkunci.

Naruto harus bersukur dia bisa menemukan satu tempat untuknya beristirahat.

Naruto sudah terlalu lelah sehingga membuat kewaspadaannya padam dan tak merasakan aura mengancam dari balik jendela gubuk.

-Line Break-

Keesokan paginya, sekitar pukul enam pagi Kobayakawa Sena sudah sampai di sekolah dan sedang menuju clubhouse Football Deimon Devil Batas.

Sena mendesah ketika memeriksa berkas ditangannya, jadwal turnamen musim panas yang akan diikuti oleh Deimon Devil Bats.

Dia mendengar dari Hiruma bahwa lawan tanding selanjutnya adalah Ojou White Knight, tim dengan pertahanan yang sangat luasbiasa dan tidak tertembus.

Sena hanya berharap kapten timnya akan memiliki strategi jitu untuk meladeni permainan tersebut.

Sena akhirnya sampai didepan clubhouse, dia mengetuk pintu dan menjumpai Mamori membuka pintu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Sena bertanya penasaran, disamping melihat Mamori yang tidak biasanya tersenyum sumringah Sena juga bisa mendengar tangisan Kurita yang membahana dari dalam clubhouse.

"SENA!" Datang suara Kurita yang semakin dekat, bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berbadan bulat menggelinding dan berlutut menangis dibawah kaki Sena. "Hiruma tadi pagi menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan satu anggota baru. Kau mendengarnya, KAMI MEMILIKI ANGGOTA BARU!?"

"Err..." Sena tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, dia melihat Kurita kali ini sangat berlebihan menyambut seorang anggota baru untuk Devil Bats. "...Apakah salah-satu anggota ekstrakulikuler lain yang berhasil Hiruma peras?" Bukan tanpa alasan dia bertanya seperti itu, biasanya Hiruma memeras anggota ekstrakulikuler lain untuk menjadi anggota tambahan disetiap pertandingan Devil Bats.

"TIDAK!" Lagi, Kurita menjerit menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Dia adalah milik kita, dia akan menjadi anggota Deimon Devil Bats!"

"Huh, mengejutkan!" Sena tersenyum mendapatkan jawaban itu. Dia mengingat jika club ini hanya memiliki 4 anggota asli, dan menemukan satu anggota asli lainnya tentu menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Kurita.

"Ya, Hiruma memang sangat luarbiasa hu~ hu~" Kurita masih terisak dengan sesekali menghapus airmatanya.

-Line Break-

Pagi hari yang lalu, ketika matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul dia dikejutkan oleh raungan Anjing yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Belum sampai disitu, Anjing tersebut menggigit celananya dan menggeretnya langsung kehadapan pemuda berambut dengan warna serupa dengannya yang berada diruang tengah gubuk.

Pertama kali melihat pemuda yang terus mengikutinya membuat Naruto panik dan segera memutuskan untuk mencoba melarikan diri. Namun dengan jalan yang sudah tertutup membuatnya berakhir terjebak didakam gubuk bersama dengan pemuda itu dan Anjingnya.

Naruto dipaksa untuk mendengarkan tawaran yang di ajukan oleh pemuda itu, memberitahu padanya bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali untuk taat dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

Naruto bingung, jelas saja dia bingung karena alasan tak berdasar pemuda ini sedang memaksa untuk membuatnya masuk menjadi bagian dari kelompok yang menamakan dirinya sebagai Devil Bats.

Dia ingin menolak, namun ancaman penjara yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu membuat Naruto takluk dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hiruma adalah saksi kunci atas aksi pencuriannya malam itu, dia tahu karena itu diapun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui tawaran pemuda itu untuk masuk kedalam kelompoknya.

Dia mengikuti segala prosedur yang diajukan oleh pemuda itu. *Pertama dia mendapatkan tempat tinggal, *kedua dia mendapatkan tempat bekerja part-time dan *terakhir dia harus ikut masuk sekolah tempat dimana pemuda itu belajar.

Sekolah? Dia tidak menyukai gagasan itu sehingga dia kembali mencoba menolak, namun kekalahan tetaplah kekalahan, Naruto tidak bisa menghindar dari semua ini.

Akhirnya Naruto disini, diruangan kepala sekolah bersama pemuda itu.

"D- Dengarkan ini, Hiruma, kita tidak bisa memasukan begitu saja orang yang berlatar belakang tidak jelas." Kata kepala sekolah mencoba memberi pengertian kepada pemuda bernama Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya duduk tumpang kaki mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Oh, apa masalahnya?"

"Dia tidak memiliki data tentang latar belakangnya, dia tidak memiliki data tentang sekolah sebelumnya dan dia tid-"

"Aku tahu, itulah sebabnya aku memintamu mengurus data tentang dia bersekolah disini Kuchou-sialan!" Hiruma berteriak sekaligus mengeluarkan sebuah barang aneh dan menembakannya kearah atap ruangan kepala sekolah.

Darararararararara!

"Woaaaaaaaaa..."

Aku terkejut dengan suara nyaringnya, aku juga bisa melihat semburan api tak henti-hentinya keluar dari moncong benda tersebut.

Ini senjata yang hampir persis seperti peluncur Kunai yang pernah dia jumpai.

Dunia ini sangat aneh. Pertama aku menjumpai sebuah kendaraan kotak yang bisa berjalan sendiri, setelah itu aku juga melihat kendaraan aneh milik Hiruma yang sejenis Kuda bernotor, dan kali ini peluncur Kunai tak terbatas.

"I- Ini akan menjadi penipuan!" Kuchou berkata sambil gemetar ketakutan. "B- Bagaimana jika pemerintah menginvestigasi masalah ini?"

Hiruma berhenti, dia menatap kepala sekolah dengan seringaian licik yang Naruto sendiri merasa sedikit terpengaruh.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

Katanya final membuat kepala sekolah menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui begitu saja.

Setelah segala urusan administrasi dan data selesai Hiruma langsung mengajaknya kembali ke gubuk tempat pertama dia menemukan Naruto.

Sampai di gubuk itu dia melihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk melakukan gerakan aneh yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti.

Kurita yang sedang mendorong orang-orangan melihat Hiruma datang dan berlari kearahnya.

"HIRUMA!" Dia hendak memeluknya, namun dengan Hiruma yang menhindar menjadikan badan bulat Kurita itu tersandung dan berguling-guling ditempatnya.

"Gendut-sialan, berhenti melakukan itu!" Teriak Hiruma sebari menginjak-injak tubuh tambun Kurita.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi diluar membuat Sena dan Mamori keluar dari clubhouse untuk mendapati Hiruma sedang berkacak pinggang menatap Kurita yang sudah memulihkan diri dari siksaan Hiruma.

"Ada apa ini?" Mamori bertanya menghampiri dan diikuti Sena yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tapi... Tapi aku ingin tahu tentang anggota baru kita." Kata Kurita yang saat ini sudah mendudukan pantatnya dan menatap Hiruma penuh pengharapan.

"Apakah dia?" Sena menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Hiruma.

Hiruma sekilas tersenyum dan kemudian menendang pantat Naruto untuk mengisyaratkannya maju memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto mengaduh sambil mengelus pantatnya, mengabaikan dia lekas memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Naruto, dan aku ummmm..."

"Dia adalah murid baru yang terlambat mendaftar disekolah ini, aku sudah mengurusnya sehingga dia akan menjadi anggota terbaru kita!" Hiruma mengambil alih perkenalan itu dan langsung disambut oleh Kurrita yang terbangun semangat memeluk Naruto.

"Selamat! Selamat! Selamat datang di Deimon Devil Bats!" Naruto merasa tercekik menerima pelukan erat khas Kurita, dia jadi mengerti kenapa Hiruma tadi langsung menghindari terkamannya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxx**

Protagonis: Naruto sudah tidak memiliki Chakra, bagaimana bisa dia tidak memiliki chakra? Dunia ini sudah tidak membutuhkan keterampilan bertarung yang superior, jadi pertempuran dengan taruhan nyawa hanya akan menjadi sebuah sejarah untuk Naruto.

Deimon Devil Bats tidak memiliki Line Backer, apakah dia akan cocok mengisi kekosongan itu?

Satu lagi...

...Aku sadar jika Naruto cross Eyeshield 21 sangat-sangat-sangatlah sepi, Esya hanya akan membuat Fanfic ini sebuah karya sampingan, dan untuk membuat Fanfic ini lebih hidup Esya ingin meminta sedikit pertolongan kepada Reader-san untuk mempromosikan Fanfic ini, terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah kegiatan sekolah usai Naruto bersama 3 orang anggota lainnya digiring Hiruma menuju ruang gym Deimon High.

Ruangan gym sebenarnya sangat ramai, beberapa anggota ekstrakulikuler lainnya memadati ruangan ini dan berlatih menaikan fisik mereka. Namun kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh suara pintu terbuka kasar dengan Hiruma yang berdiri ditengah pintu membuat mereka semua langsung memiliki wajah pucat pasi.

Dalam hitungan detik ruang gym langsung kosong, mereka semua berlomba-lomba keluar dari ruangan menghindari aksi tirani dari Hiruma.

"Nyaha, sekarang kita bisa menggunakan gym dengan leluasa!" Kata Hiruma dengan seringaian memuakan menampakan gigi taringnya yang serupa dengan Cerberus si maskot tim.

Naruto hanya berkedip, dia masih terpaku diluar pintu dan sama sekali belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Cepat masuk, Rubah-sialan!" Melihat anggota terbarunya hanya terdiam membuat Hiruma murka. Dia menendang punggung Naruto membuatnya berguling memasuki ruangan gym.

Naruto mengaduh, namun dia cepat berdiri kembali dan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

Naruto bisa melihat beberapa peralatan asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dia jumpai. Di sudut ruangan dia bisa melihat sebuah rak besar dengan alat seperti tusuk dango bermata dua (Dumbbell) berjejer rapi diatas rak. Kemudian tidak jauh dari sana, dia melihat tusuk dango lainnya yang kali ini memiliki rupa yang sangat besar dibanding alat yang ada diatas rak (Barbell). Masih banyak alat lainnya yang membuat dia menampakan wajah kagum, namun ketika dia diseret kembali oleh Hiruma akhirnya dia harus puas tidak memperhatikannya dengan lebih teliti.

Naruto bergabung dengan Kurita, Sena dan yang lainnya didepan sebuah alat yang bisa dia asumsikan sebagai sebuah pohon yang memiliki pegangan tangan diatasnya.

Naruto melihat Sena mengambil tempat dengan Kurita yang memandunya untuk menyesuaikan posisi dengan alat tersebut.

"Set 20 kg!" Hiruma berkata sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Mamori mengatur beban 5 kg di masing-masing rak yang ada dibelakang alat tersebut.

Sena menarik nafas dan setelah itu dia lekas mencoba mengangkat beban 20 kg dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus. Dia berhasil, namun ketika dia mencoba mengangkatnya lebih tinggi kedua tangan kurusnya itu langsung jatuh seperti mie basah sehingga membuat terjungkal kebangku dan mencekiknya.

Mamori dibuat panik, dia lekas menarik Bar dan menyisakannya 10 kg.

Sena menghela nafas lega, dia bisa kembali pulih dan setelah itu menunjukan pada Hiruma yang berwajah merah bahwa dia telah berhasil mengangkat beban tersebut.

"Apakah tadi benar-benar berat?" Mamori bertanya bingung. Meminta berganti posisi dan diapun kali ini mengambil alih tempat Sena. "Aku akan mencobanya." Katanya dan Kurita langsung mengatur beban 20kg yang sebelumnya Sena tidak mampu.

Untuk kejutan Sena, ternyata Mamori dengan mudah mampu mengangkatnya dan membuat Hiruma langsung memarahinya karena bisa kalah oleh tenaga seorang perempuan.

Mendengar hal itu membuat tubuh Sena mengecil.

Seolah-olah membuat poin keunggulannya Hiruma berganti posisi dan mengambil alih tempat Mamori. "Set 75kg!" Kurita langsung mengatur bebang 75kg, menarik nafas dan Hiruma pun mampu mengangkat beban itu dengan mudah.

Sena semakin mengecil.

Posisi berganti, kali ini Kurita mengambil alih dan mampu mengangkat beban 165kg dengan mudah.

Sena semakin mengecil dan kali ini dia terlihat seukuran dengan kurcaci di film snow white.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Rubah-sialan!" Kata Hiruma.

Naruto mengambil posisi, dia meminta beban 120kg dan dengan sedikit usaha dia mampu mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Sempurna, kurasa sekarang aku tahu posisi apa yang akan kau mainkan..." Hiruma menyeringai. "...Tapi untuk pertama... Kita akan ke lapangan!" Hiruma berteriak sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto.

-Line Break!

"Kau akan berlari dengan jarak 40 yard, lakukan yang terbaik dan mendapatkan waktu tercepat!" Hiruma berteriak dari sisi lain lapangan, dia menunggu digaris finish dengan Sena yang memegang alat kecil (stopwath) ditangannya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri siaga menunggu aba-aba.

"Set... HUT!" Hiruma memberi aba-aba, setelah itu dia meledakan bazoka sebagai tanda untuk Naruto cepat berlari.

Naruto yang mendengar aba-aba nyeleneh itu cepat memacu kedua kakinya, dia tidak mungkin mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, meskipun tanpa chakra dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Menyentuh garis finish Sena langsung menghentikan stopwath.

"Bagaimana?" Hiruma datang dan memeriksa.

"I- Ini..." Sena terdiam, kedua matanya melebar memperhatikan jumlah angka dalam stopwathnya itu. "...4,4 detik!"

"YAAAAHAAAAAAA!" Mendengar pengumuman memuaskan itu Hiruma langsung berteriak sekaligus membormbardir langit dengan bazokanya.

Setelah perayaan nyeleneh yang dilakukan semua orang, Hiruma membawa sekelompok klub Sumo yang terikat kedalam lapangan.

"Oke Rubah-sialan, klub Sumo telah sepakat untuk membantu kita dengan memainkan satu permainan untuk menegaskan posisi yang akan kau mainkan." Kata Hiruma melepas ikatan kelompok klub Sumo dan melangkah maju menghampiri Naruto. "Kurita akan menjadi sekutumu, dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah: Kau harus mencoba menyelinap dan menghentikan permainanku!" Hiruma memerintah enam orang pesumo untuk berdiri membelakanginya.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut... HUT!" Meskipun belum sepenuhnya mengerti, Naruto cepat bergerak dan berlari ke sisi kiri lapangan. Namun percobaannya itu gagal, dia terdorong satu anggota sumo yang membuatnya berakhir terjerembab jatuh ketanah. Berdiri kembali, dia mengambil sisi kanan dan hal yang sama pun kembali terulang.

"Bagaimana aku melewati mereka?" Naruto terdiam terlebih dahulu sambil terus melihat punggung Kurita yang sedang mencoba mendorong dua pesumo untuk melindunginya.

Percobaan terakhir. Naruto mundur empat langkah, setelah itu dia berlari mengikuti garis lurus dengan punggung Kurita.

Satu meter dari posisi Kurita Naruto melompat. Dia menjadikan punggung Kurita menjadi tumpuan dan kembali melompat kedepan, dengan kekuatan kaki dan lompatannya itu dia langsung datang menerkam Hiruma.

Hiruma membeku ditempatnya, dia terlalu syok dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Naruto yang melompati Lineman dan langsung menerkam dirinya.

Dengan diamnya Hiruma itu membuat Naruto leluasa menerkam dirinya. Dia menabrak tubuh Hiruma, membuatnya melepaskan bola dan dengan sekejap Naruto mengambil alih bola yang sebelumnya telah memantul satu kali ditanah lapang.

Hiruma masih tercengang, namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa lepas sambil berteriak. "ITU SEMPURNA! KITA BUTUH NAMA... AKU AKAN MENAMAINYA THE PREDATOR TACKLE! YA-HAAA~" Masih terbaring ditanah lapang Hiruma merayakannya.

"Apa ini?" Naruto yang masih berdiri disamping Hiruma mencengkram bola, dan ketika dia menatap perhatian kearah bola ditangannya, dia langsung menyadari sesuatu...

...Permainan aneh yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini cukup menarik minatnya.

-Line Break!

Keesokan harinya Naruto terlambat bangun. Dia cepat-cepat mandi, memakai seragam dan keluar dari apartemen pemberian Hiruma untuk menuju sekolahnya.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, didepan gerbang dia disambut oleh empat orang anggota Amefuto. Terutama Hiruma, dengan seringaian luarbiasa dan ciri khasnya dia menyerahkan sebuah paket bungkusan untuk Naruto.

Naruto menerima dan segera membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Dibalik bungkusan itu Naruto melihat sebuah seragam klub merah dengan nomor punggung #3, setelah menunjukan seragam itu Hiruma terkekeh menyeramkan sembari menyerahkan sebuah helm pasangan dari seragam itu.

"Mulai hari ini kita memiliki Line Backer!" Pengumuman itu langsung disambut sumringah oleh Kurita. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan dengan kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam buntalan lemaknya diapun merayakannya dengan melemparkan Naruto ke udara.

"Ini waktu yang sangat tepat ne, Hiruma. Siang ini kita akan menghadapi Ojou, dan kita berhasil mendapatkan satu anggota untuk menambah peluang kita memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Kurita berteriak sambil menangis.

CLING!

Mata Hiruma berkilat. "Gendut-sialan bodoh! Kita tidak mencari kemenangan, kita hanya akan membantai mereka!" Hiruma mengamuk sekaligus menyiksa Kurita dengan tendangan kakinya.

Alangkah tidak beruntungnya, karena Kurita yang tidak lagi menopang tubuhnya itu membuat Naruto yang masih melayang di udara langsung jatuh menabrak aspal.

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Suara teriakan Naruto dan Kurita menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk para penghuni sekolah yang berniat melewati gerbang itu.

-Line Break!

Ojou White Knight vs Deimon Devil Bats

Lapangan sudah muali ramai dipadati oleh seluruh suporters Ojou. Bukan hanya sekedar suporters, ratusan Fangirls Sakuraba membludak memenuhi jalan yang membuat keamanan sibuk mencegah mereka menghalangi jalan para pemain untuk sampai ke tengah lapangan.

Media masa memasang kamera untuk meliput jalannya permainan, demikian sepasang wartawan juga ikut andil dan siap mewawancara para pemain Ojou untuk bahan berita.

"Hey, Ojou sudah datang!" Salah-satu kru berteriak membuat beberapa rekannya mempersiapkan kameranya untuk meliput salah-satu kesebelasan paling terkenal di liga SMA.

Semua mata terarah ke sebuah bus terbuka, dan satu persatu pemain Ojou keluar dari balik pintu bus membuat semua orang berteriak hysteris menyambut mereka. Keamanan dengan sigap menahan kegilaan mereka, namun ketika Sakuraba muncul dari balik pintu, seluruh keamanan langsung tersingkir dan membuat ratusan Fangirls menerobos blokade untuk sampai ke tempat Sakuraba.

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir mereka seperti selebriti?" Tanya kameramen yang memanggul kamera dibahunya.

"Karena salah-satu dari mereka adalah selebriti." Jawab si wanita reporter dengan kedua matanya bersinar love-love.

Dengan sesaknya jalan kesebelasan Ojou perlahan namun pasti bisa mencapai lapangan, tentunya meninggalkan Sakuraba yang sedikit sulit menembus gerombolan Fangirlsnya.

"Deimon datang!" Kru yang tadi kembali memberitahu. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, lokasi tempat masuk lapangan kali ini berubah hening.

Semua mata terarah kepada kesebelasan Deimon yang datang dengan cara nyeleneh. Tidak seperti Ojou yang datang memamerkan kegagahannya, kesebelasan Deimon datang dengan dua gerobak yang ditarik oleh kedua anggota timnya sendiri.

Kurita tersenyum dan meletakan gerobaknya ditempat masuk, berbeda dengan Naruto yang melempar kasar gerobak itu membuat hampir seluruh penumpangnya terguling menabrak aspal.

"YAAA-HAAAAAA!"

Darararararararararararara

Hiruma yang menumpang di gerobak Kurita berteriak mengumumkan kedatangannya, bukan hanya itu, untuk menunjukan intimidasinya dia juga menembakan senapan kearah langit.

"Er, sangat primitif!" Mungkin itulah yang tertanam dalam benak seluruh pasang mata yang melihat kedatangan nyeleneh kesebelasan Deimon.

Sekitar 10 menit seluruh suporters dan Fangirls sudah menduduki tribun penonton, kedua kesebelasan sudah ada di lapangan dan sedang melakukan pemanasan atau persiapan menjelang permainan.

"Cepat, cepat, kita hanya punya waktu 20 menit lagi untuk menikmati cemilan!" Mamori sang Manager terlihat sebuk membagikan makanan pada anggota tim. "Karbohidrat, isotonik, vitamin C..." Dia mengabsen satu persatu makanan yang dibutuhkan oleh anggota timnya.

Naruto mendongkak menatap langit, dia mengabaikan suara beberapa keluhan temannya yang mengatakan bahwa pasokan yang mereka dapatkan sangat kurang. Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia pernah hidup kelaparan, jadi kekurangan ini sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh untuknya.

Anggota tim tiba-tiba bertambah dengan signifikan. Sebelum mereka pergi menuju kesini, Naruto hampir dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan 9 orang asing menampakan wajah lesu, dan ketika Sena berbisik tentang pemerasan yang dilakukan Hiruma akhirnya dia mengerti dengan arti ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan.

Naruto mengingat kembali tentang kata-kata Hiruma tentang saingannya yang ada di kesebelasan lawan. Shin Seijuro, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya Hiruma menginginkan Naruto untuk mengalahkannya.

Meluruskan kembali padangannya dia menatap orang yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma, dan sedetik kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Shin.

"Namamu Shin Seijuro?" Tanya Naruto sopan setelah sampai di bench Ojou, tepat didepan Shin Seijuro.

"Ya, dan siapa ini?" Shin berdiri dan lekas menjawab dengan sedikit silau dimatanya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan lengannya kedepan, mengajak bersalaman. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anggota baru sekaligus Line Backer Deimon Devil Bats."

Shin menerima uluran tangan itu. "Aku baru tahu Deimon memiliki seorang Line Backer, aku sangat menantikan bisa melihat kemampuanmu!"

"Sama denganmu." Kata Naruto masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. "Aku dengar kalian adalah tim dengan pertahanan yang tidak tertembus, aku sangat berharap Deimon bisa melakukan hal yang sama di pertandingan ini!" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto lekas berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan bench Ojou.

"Siapa dia?" Otowara datang menghampiri Shin.

"Dia Line Backer Deimon, aku merasa senang ada pemain yang secara langsung menantangku." Jawab Shin yang tatapannya tidak meninggalkan punggung Naruto.

"Cukup menarik, tapi ada yang lebih penting..." Otowara meminta perhatian Shin. "...Sepertinya mereka datang!" Shin mendongkak dan mengarahkan tatapannya menuju salah-satu tribun yang ditunjuk Otowara.

"Shinryuuji..."

Naruto yang sudah kembali ke bench Deimon disambut oleh seringaian Hiruma. "Bagus, kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksudkan Rubah-sialan!" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Dan sekarang kau harus menghabiskan makananmu karena beberapa menit lagi kita akan terjun ke medan perang!"

Naruto kembali duduk dikursi, menerima paket yang diserahkan Mamori dan berterimakasih kepadanya.

Kedua kesebelasan tampil beda. Di sisi bench Ojou, mereka terlihat tenang. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan suasana di bench Deimon, disana tak jarang terjadi kebisingan dan penganiyayaan yang masing-masing anggota tim dapatkan dari kapten Hiruma.

Lima belas menit kemudian wasit mengumumkan bahwa waktu pertandingan sudah tiba dan kedua kesebelasan diminta untuk segera memasuki lapangan.

Ditengah lapangan kedua kesebelasan berkerumun.

"Dan kau, Rubah-sialan harus siap menghentikan segala upaya serangan mereka!" Hiruma berpidato memberi intruksi untuk seluruh pemainnya. "Kita datang bukan untuk kemenangan, kita datang hanya untuk MEMBANTAI MEREKA! YA-HA~"

"YA-HA!"

Semua pemain mengambil posisi untuk Kick-of, bola ada ditangan Ojou dan Deimon bersiap menerima bola.

Kick-of dimulai, bola melayang tinggi menuju kearah Deimon.

Naruto yang berdiri disamping Hiruma langsung bereaksi mengejar bola yang masih melayang, dia melompat dan berhasil menangkap bola diudara.

Naruto masih melayang diudara, dan ketika gravitasi mempengaruhi untuk jatuh ke bawah dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menjadi tumpuan agar dia bisa memulihkan posisi tubuhnya.

"MAJU!" Hiruma berteriak sekaligus mengangkat tinjunya keudara.

Menarik nafas sejenak Naruto langsung berlari membawa bola ditangannya.

Pemain Ojou langsung bereaksi. Satu, dua, tiga dan empat pemain Ojou langsung menghadang didepan Naruto.

Naruto berhasil melewati pemain pertama, kedua dan pada saat dia ingin melewati pemain ketiga bahunya tertangkap dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah sehingga akhirnya pemain keempat Ojou sepenuhnya mampu menghentikannya.

"Deimon, 5 yard!"

Kurita bersorak menyadari fakta bahwa ini pertama kalinya Deimon mampu mencuri bola dari Ojou dalam satu kali kesempatan.

"Wow, aku tahu gerakannya tampak amatir, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan dia terlihat sudah sangat terbiasa menghindari pemain kita." Di bench Ojou Sakuraba berseru, sedetik kemudian dia langsung meringis ketika lagi-lagi harus mendengar jeritan dari Fansnya.

Shin yang ada disebelahnya hanya diam, matanya terus terpaku mengikuti Naruto yang sedang mencoba berdiri kembali dari tackle lawannya.

Sementara di tribun penonton Shinryuuji melihat kejadian itu.

"Agon, itu..."

"Tidak, itu jauh lebih lambat dariku! Dia hanya sampah, jadi biarkan aku melihat teropongmu!" Agon bergumam sekaligus merebut teropong dari tangan saudaranya.

Kembali turun ke lapangan Hiruma melihat bench Ojou dengan ekspresi kegembiraan. "Seperti yang aku harapkan, kali ini kita tidak bermain seperti melawan Koigahama Cupids!" Dia terkekeh. "Inilah kesempatan kami, semua orang sedang menonton dan jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!" Hiruma berbalik dan menghadap Eyeshield 21. "Pergilah, berilah keajaiban!"

Sena mengangguk dan meskipun dengan tubuh yang gemetar dia cepat mengambil posisi.

Hiruma memanggil Naruto, dia mengintruksikan Naruto untuk menjadi aktor kedua dalam skema penyerangan yang Hiruma miliki.

Dia akan bertindak sebagai Tight-end.

Bola ditangan Deimon.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut... HUT!" Hiruma berteriak dan menerima bola dari Kurita.

Dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan posisinya, dia melaju lurus menabrak lineman Ojoun bagian kiri untuk membuka ruang bagi Eyeshield melewatinya.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Sena datang dan berlari dengan leluasa untuk menembus pertahan Ojou.

"Hentikan dia!"

Semua lini pertahanan Ojou langsung bereaksi, mereka menghadang Sena mencoba menghentikannya.

Menyadari tugasnya sudah selesai, Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari sana dan langsung berlari maju mengikuti Sena.

Dalam perjalanannya Naruto menghalau para pemain Ojou yang bermaksud menghentikan Sena.

Sena melirik kebelakang.

Tugasnya hanya berlari sampai ke garis final. Namun ketika Sena baru saja melewati garis pertahanan Ojou dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran raksasa yang berlari siap menerkamnya.

Otowara berhasil memisahkan diri, dia berhasil menyenggol bola yang dipegang secara ceroboh oleh Sena.

Bola terlempar keudara.

"DAPATKAN BOLANYA!" Hiruma dan Shogun, berteriak kepada pemainnya untuk mengambil bola yang melayang bebas ditengah lapangan.

Semua pemain bereaksi, tiga pemain Ojou dan satu pemain Deimon yang berdiri paling dekat dengan bola langsung berlari. Dua orang pemain Ojou berhasil menahan satu pemain Deimon sehingga membuat temannya tersisa bisa leluasa menguasai bola.

Ojou sudah sangat yakin mereka bisa merebut bola, namun dinyana, mereka terkejut oleh sebuah kehadiran tiba-tiba Naruto diantara kedua pemain Ojou tersebut.

Naruto meraih bola, namun karena dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan diapun melemparkan bola ketengah lapang hanya untuk disambut oleh Sena.

Naruto jatuh, namun dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat Sena tak terbendung membawa bola kegaris akhir pertahanan Ojou.

"Deimon Toucdown!"

00-06

Kesebelasan Deimon bersorak. Kurita menangis bahagia dengan poin pertama Deimon atas Ojou, dan Hiruma meledakan sukacitanya sekaligus mengejek kesebelasan Ojou yang menyimpan semua pemain andalannya.

Di bench Ojou, mereka tersengat, hampir semua pemain Ojou membicarakan kedua pemain Deimon yang berkontribusi besar dengan raihan poin sementara yang didapatkan Deimon.

"Eyeshield 21, dia adalah pemain yang ada di video itu, dan dia juga pemain yang mencetak Touchdown di pertandingan Koigahama Cupids!"

"Pemain nomor #3, Uzumaki Naruto itu sangat aneh!"

Shogun, pelatih Ojou hanya tidak memberi komentar, dia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua pemain andalannya. "Apa pendapat kalian tentang mereka berdua?"

Sakuraba mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Eyeshield 21 cukup cepat, dan Naruto itu... Yah dia sulit dijelaskan, namun aku merasakan auranya dilapangan agak terasa seperti Shin."

Shin mengangguk namun masih menjaga perhatiannya ke lapangan. "Eyeshield adalah pemain cepat yang memiliki keahlian diatas amatir, dia berlari dengan rasa takut terkena tackle. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, aku melihat dia masih amatir, dia masih memerlukan waktu untuk matang dalam permainan ini!"

Kembali di lapangan, semua posisi kedua kesebelasan telah kembali dan kali ini bola dikuasai oleh Ojou White Knight.

"Set.. Hut... HUT!" Quarter Back Ojou, #16 Hikaru Itadaki menerima bola dari lineman, namun hanya berselang 3 detik, lineman andalan sekaligus kapten (Otowara) Ojou roboh dan menampakan Kurita yang berlari melakukan Sack untuknya.

Itadaki mencoba tenang, beruntung Kurita memiliki kelemahan dalam larinya sehingga membuat Itadaki memiliki waktu untuk melepaskan lemparan tinggi kearah garis pertahanan Deimon.

Wide Receiver Ojou #83, Shun Kankazi bersiap menerima kiriman bola dari Takami, dan saat dia hendak melompat menangkap bola sebuah tabrakan tak terduga terjadi.

Naruto memiliki intruksi untuk mengawasi seluruh pemain Ojou yang bertindak sebagai penyerangan, untuk itulah ketika dia melihat Receiver Ojou berlari mengejar bola diapun mengikutinya.

Naruto berhasil menghambat kesempatan pertama Ojou untuk mencetak down, Receiver yang merasa sangat leluasa menangkap bola tidak menyadari kehadirannya sehingga dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja dia terlihat sedikit oleng karena tabrakan dan bola yang akan dia sambut dicuri oleh Naruto.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma berteriak sekaligus memberikan aba-aba untuk seluruh timnya melakukan serangan balik.

Setelah memotong bola tim Ojou, Naruto langsung berlari dengan bola dalam pelukannya.

Dia mampu melewati satu pemain Ojou sebelum dia berakhir terjerembab terkena tackle Otawara.

Semua penonton bergemuruh...

Disisi lain, semua pemain Ojou bahkan Shogunpun sang pelatih Ojou berdiri.

"Apakah ini mimpi?"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Bola milik kita berhasil dicuri!"

Shogun terdiam, dia melirik kearah Sakuraba untuk memberi intruksi dirinya bersiap memasuki lapangan.

Kembali ke lapangan, seluruh pemain sudah mengambil posisi dan kali ini bola berpindah ketangan Deimon sebagai pihak penyerang.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut... HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang berlari membantu Lineman sebelah kiri Ojou untuk membuka jalan bagi Sena.

Namun Ojou seolah sudah mengerti dengan taktit itu, mereka menyiapkan pertahanan berlapis yang akan membendung celah yang tercipta dibagian sisi kanan pertahanannya.

Sena datang menyelinap dari celah pertahanan itu dan dalam waktu seketika, dua pemain Ojou yang bertugas menambal pertahanan itu langsung menjatuhkannya.

Bukankah seharusnya terdengar suara pluit? Ojou bertanya-tanya...

"Fufufufufufufufufu~"

Disisi lain pertahanan Ojou Hiruma berlari membawa bola ditangannya, dan menyadari Ojou telah tertipu mereka langsung bereaksi mengejar Hiruma.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Hiruma telah terkepung, dia berhenti dan menyeringai menatap 4 pemain Ojou yang bersiap menjatuhkannya.

Sebelum tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh karena terjangan keempat pemain Ojou, Hiruma berhasil melemparkan bola kearah pemain Deimon #13.

Satake menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Hiruma kearahnya, dan tidak menunggu waktu terlalu lama dia melemparkan kembali menuju temannya #85 yang berdiri di sisi lain pertahanan Ojou.

Yamaoka menangkap bola dari Satake, dia mengulurkan tangan yang membawa bola ke depan dan membiarkan Sena yang berlari dari belakang menyambar bola tersebut.

Kembali, sang prahara rumah tangga Ojou White Knight berlari lurus menuju haris akhir pertahanan Ojou dan mencetak Touchdown.

"Deimon Toucdown!"

00-12

Wasit mengumumkan dan kesebelasan Deimon Devil Bats kembali bergelora.

Seluruh pemain Ojou nampak tercengang, kebanggaan mereka sebagai salah-satu tim paling populer dengan pertahanan terkuat harus kebobolan 2 goal oleh lawan mereka.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi..." Ichirou yang sedang bersiap memasuki lapangan tercengang, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tim Deimon yang sebelumnya mereka bantai 99-0 bisa melakukan ini.

"Kita akan membalas mereka!" Sakuraba yang mencoba menenangkan, tapi seketika dia harus meringis karena raungan Fangirlsnya di tribun penonton kembali terdengar, bahkan kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Ichirou menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menoleh kearah Sakuraba dan tersenyum sebelum mereka berdua kembali melakukan pemanasan.

Kembali ke lapangan, Hiruma mengintruksikan pergantian pemain antara Naruto dan pemain cadangan satu-satunya di bench Deimon.

Hiruma tahu bahwa dia harus mengistirahatkan Naruto sebelum kembali bermain menghadapi kedua pemain Ojou yang sedang melakukan pemanasan itu.

Ketiadaan Naruto sebagai pertahanan akhir Deimon mampu dimanfaatkan oleh Ojou, mereka semakin merangsek kedepan, memaksa maju dan akhirnya menyisakan jarak 30 yard dari garis akhir pertahanan Deimon.

Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Ojou menciptakan goal, untuk itu Shogun mengintruksikan pergantian dua pemain untuk memasukan kedua Ace mereka.

Sakuraba dan Ichirou mulai menginjak lapangan, seperti yang diharapkan untuk pemain andalan Ojou, mereka tampak bergaul akrab.

Bersamaan dengan Ojou, Deimon pun tak mau kalah, mereka melakukan pergantian dan kembali membawa Naruto masuk ke lapangan.

Seluruh pemain mengambil posisi, bola saat ini berada di tangan Ojou White Knight.

"Set.. Hut.. HUT!" Ichirou menerima bola, dia berdiri menunggu Sakuraba mengambil posisinya, saat dia hendak bersiap mengirim bola dia seketika tersentak ditempatnya.

"PREDATOR TACKLE! YA-HA~"

Ichirou membeku ketakutan saat akses jalan untuk mengirimkan operan terhalang oleh Naruto yang melayang diudara. Dalam benaknya dia bisa melihat seekor binatang liar yang melompat dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat siap menerkam calon mangsanya, disini dia seolah menjadi seekor mamalia yang hanya pasrah menerima nasibnya.

Masih terpesona dengan apa yang dia lihat Ichirou tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah mencapai tempatnya dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Bola yang ada ditangannya terlepas dan dengan senang hati Naruto merebut dan membawanya berlari menuju garis pertahanan Ojou.

Semua pemain Ojou berusaha mengejarnya, namun karena tidak ada yang mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya, Naruto dengan tanpa hambatan berhasil membawa poin tambahan untuk Deimon.

"Deimon Touchdown!"

0-18

Berkat manuver yang tidak terduga Ojou White Knigt semakin tenggelam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Membuat scene pertandingan ini begitu sulit dari yang sebelumnya Esya pikirkan, namun semoga hasil penggambaran Esya ini bisa diterima oleh semua pembaca, setidaknya Esya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat pertandingan ini lebih menarik. -Asumsi saja... T-T

Esya berpikir ingin membentuk mobilitas untuk Naruto, selain dia Line Backer, Esya menginginkan dia menjadi Tight end yang akan membantu penyerangan dan khususnya membuat tugas Sena Kobayakawa sedikit lebih mudah.

Oh, wow, Esya mencoba meninggalkan beberapa scene dan basa-basi yang tidak perlu, untuk itu jika ada hal yang mengganjal dalam Fanfic ini dan cerita aslinya Esya hanya bisa berharap kalian bisa mengerti. -_-v 


	3. Chapter 3

Seluruh stadion masih terkesima dengan manuver yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Line Backer Deimon Devil Bats, bahkan murmur ketidak percayaan terus berkumandang dari beberapa individu yang memang mengerti dengan permainan Amefuto.

"Apa-apaan itu..." Agon, seorang pemuda tinggi bertubuh kekar dan berambut ala reage berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "...Tidak mungkin Manusia bisa melakukan itu!" Kecamnya dengan mata sedikit bergetar penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu, Agon?" Saudaranya, Unsui yang duduk disebelahnya mempertanyakan itu.

"Line Backer itu..." Agon mencengkram kedua tangannya membentuk tinju. "...Dia memiliki kekuatan kaki yang jauh diatas normal. Selain itu aku sekilas tidak bisa merasakan sebuah aura Manusia ketika dia melompat seperti tadi, aku merasakan sebuah kehadiran binatang liar yang tidak peduli apapun selain merebut bola yang ada ditangan Ichirou!"

"Bukankah berarti dia sepertimu?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" Agon memaki. "Dia hanya menginginkan bola, sedangkan aku menginginkan kehancuran bagi siapapun yang membawanya. Untuk kapasitas Line Backer dia terlalu lembut!"

Kembali ke lapangan, terlihat Naruto saat ini sedang diinjak-injak oleh Hiruma.

"Kau menghancurkan skema permainanku, seharusnya kau tidak menunjukan teknik itu terlalu dini! Goblok! Rubah-sialan! " Naruto memang bertindak dengan nalurinya, tidak ada intruksi untuknya melakukan itu sehingga wajar saja Hiruma menjadi murka.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku!" Naruto mencoba berkilah.

"Toucdown adalah langkah bagus, namun setelah ini kita harus menyiapkan rencana tambahan untuk mencegah Everest Past milik Ojou! Predator Tackle sudah tidak bisa lagi digunakan!" Kata Hiruma menyadari jika setelah ini Takami akan melakukan antisipasi untuk menghindari terkena Sack oleh teknik Naruto itu. "Tapi melihat respon yang mereka lakukan mungkin ide itu sama sekali tidak buruk! Nfufufufu~" Hiruma melihat ke bench Ojou dan melihat Shin Seijurou sudah dipersiapkan dipinggir lapangan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih menyiksaku?!" Hiruma mengindahkannya dan terus menghukum Naruto atas kecerobohannya tadi.

Disisilain tim Ojou.

"Sebuah kejutan memang..." Sakuraba berdiri canggung disebelah Takami, dia meletakan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya.

"Ya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan menerkamku seperti binatang liar yang lapar, ini sulit dijelaskan!" Takami sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, meskipun begitu ketakutan yang dia rasakan tadi masih bergaung didalam ingatannya.

"Apakah kita masih dalam strategy yang sama?" Tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku ingin sedikit melakukan perubahan." Kepercayaan diri terhadap prajurit Lineman yang kuat membuat Takami selalu tenang membidik umpan, namun setelah semua kejutan ini Takami akhirnya menerima satu pelajaran bahwa dia harus sedikit waspada dengan sekitarnya.

"Aku melihat pelatih mulai sedikit panik, dia sudah mempersiapkan Shin untuk bergabung dalam permainan ini!" Sakuraba bersiul memandang Shin yang sedang pemanasan dipinggir lapangan.

Permainan dilanjutkan dan para pemain secepatnya mengambil posisi.

Kick-of telah dimulai, kali ini Ojou berusaha bermain cantik untuk membingungkan kesebelasan Deimon. Takami kali ini tidak melakukan Everest Pass seperti biasanya dia lakukan dengan Sakuraba, dia melakukan operan pendek secara bergantian dengan kedua Receiver lain yang di miliki Ojou.

Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, perlahan namun pasti Ojou sedikit demi sedikit maju mendorong Deimon kedaerah garis pertahanan mereka dan mencetak Goal.

"Toucdown!"

06-18

"Ini tidak baik!" Naruto mulai panik ketika dia sendiri tidak mampu membaca cara permainan Ojou.

"Inilah yang aku maksud!" Huruma menanggapi, wajahnya terlihat datar memandang kedua pemain pinjaman dari klub Basket yang tidak bisa mengimbangi kedua Receiver Ojou.

"Rupanya kita membutuhkan seorang Receiver!" Kurita berseru.

"Tapi kenyataannya kita saat ini hanya membutuhkan keajaiban dari kedua pemain ini!" Hiruma menimpali acuh.

Setelah kebobolan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat Hiruma langsung memulihkan seluruh pemainnya.

Saatnya serangan balasan.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, dia memberikannya kepada Sena untuk merangsek maju menyerang pertahanan lawan.

Lineman Deimon sebelah kanan roboh dan membuat Lineman Ojou menerobos masuk untuk menghentikan Sena.

Naruto memiliki tugas untuk melindungi Sena, untuk itu dia segera menabrak Lineman itu sehingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ketanah.

Mereka berdua lolos dan mulai berlari, namun ketika 20 yard dari garis akhir pertahanan Ojou Sena merasa bingung, Naruto yang ada didepannya terlihat goyah dan perlahan namun pasti menurunkan kecepatannya.

Ada yang salah dengannya, pikir Sena.

Naruto berjalan tertatih seperti orang yang mabuk dan pada saat langkah ke 9 tubuhnya langsung terpelanting jauh kebelakang karena mendapatkan Tackle Otawara.

Sena yang merasa percaya akan dilindungi Naruto langsung terkejut, dia tidak mengantisipasi itu sehingga membuatnya menjadi sasaran Otawara yang selanjutnya.

"Deimon 20 yard!"

Deimon merayakan keberhasilannya melaju dengan angka sebesar itu, namun seketika mereka panik melihat Naruto yang masih terbaring tertelungkup ditempat dimana dia di Tackle, dia tidak kunjung bangun berarti ada masalah dengannya.

Sena yang sedari pertama memang menyadari keganjilan itu langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto. Dia memperbaiki posisinya dan sekaligus langsung membuka helmnya.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sena mencoba menyebutkan namanya, namun ketika tak kunjung ada jawaban diapun langsung berteriak. "MEDIS!"

Benh Ojou lebih dekat dengan posisi dimana Naruto berada, untuk itu Koharu Wakana langsung merespon, dia berlari dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

Sampai ditempat kejadian Koharu langsung mengambil alih Naruto dan memeriksanya.

"S- Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar!" Meskipun getaran itu sangat kecil Koharu masih bisa merasakannya.

Koharu langsung mengintruksikan Sena sedikit untuk mundur, mendongkakan kepala Naruto dan langsung melakukan CPR untuknya.

Wajah Koharu menjadi sangat merah, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika tindakannya yang pertama ini harus disaksikan seluruh stadion.

Satu kali, dua kali, dan ketiga kalinya akhirnya dia mendapatkan respon dari pasien.

Jilat, jilat, jilat... Dia merasakan jilatan lidah menyapu bibirnya, tersentak dan dia langsung mundur memandang wajah pasiennya.

Koharu melihat kelopak matanya itu bergetar sebelum menampakan bola berwarna samudra yang seketika mampu mempesona kedua matanya sendiri.

Menggelengkan kepala Koharu langsung bertanya. "A- Apakah kau sudah merasa baik?"

"Aku tidak merasa baik, seluruh tubuhku kesemutan." Meskipun jawabannya mengisyaratkan sebuah berita buruk, wajah Naruto menampakan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

Ini adalah berita buruk untuk kesebelasan Deimon, Naruto tidak bisa meneruskan pertandingan dan dia harus dibawa dengan tandu menuju ruang perawatan.

-Line Break!

Dua hari kemudian.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dalam perjalananannya dia terus mengingat-ingat sisa pertandingan yang dia tinggalkan. Timnya kalah telak, dan itu adalah kesalahannya.

Ditengah pertandingan titik Tanketsunya tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terkejut. Dia bisa merasakan semua Chakranya tumpah seperti sebuah bendungan waduk yang memuntahkan semua isi Air dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah bencana alam menyerupai mini Tsunami.

Berita bagusnya saat ini dia sudah memiliki Chakranya, namun dengan berita buruk yang menyertainya itu dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keajaiban ini mengakibatkan timnya harus terluka seperti itu.

Setelah ini dia bertekad untuk membalas kehilangan ini dengan semua kemenangan. Ya, dia harus mengganti kerugian itu.

Naruto berhenti disalah-satu vending machine. Memasukan uang kedalam untuk mendapatkan kemasan bentou untuk dia bawa ke sekolahnya.

Sambil menunggu Naruto mengelus bagian perutnya dengan wajah sendu. Dia sebelumnya berpikir jika dengan kedatangan Chakranya bisa kembali mendapatkan tanda Kurama di perutnya, perutnya masih polos, dia sudah tidak memiliki tanda Kurama sehingga membuatnya bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia sepenuhnya sudah tidak memiliki Kurama didalam tubuhnya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban tentang alasannya bisa terdampar di dunia ini, jadi jawaban pertanyaan tentang ketiadaan Kurama tidak bisa dia pikirkan.

Bentou keluar dari slot, cepat mengambilnya dan setelah itu Narutopun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Chakra ini? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu, kehidupan keras seorang Ninja sudah tidak diperlukan lagi disini, dan jika dia secara terus terang memperlihatkan segala keterampilannya sebagai seorang Ninja dia hanya akan berakhir di cap seorang Monster oleh orang-orang awam di dunia ini.

Naruto menghela nafas... Dia merasa seperti seorang Tentara yang terciduk dan senjatanya sedang dilucuti.

Naruto sampai di sekola dan langsung menuju clubhouse untuk bertemu semua rekan setimnya.

"Selamat pagi?" Setelah membuka pintu Naruto menyapa keempat rekannya yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu.

"Yatta, kau sudah kembali!" Kurita datang dan langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan kematian.

Sena dan Mamori datang dan langsung menyapanya, meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri jauh didalam clubhouse, dia hanya menyeringai melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah merasa baik?" Setelah Kurita melepaskan pelukannya Sena langsung bertanya.

"Setelah libur satu hari aku sudah merasa sangat sehat!" Naruto menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita bisa memulai menu latihan yang sudah aku siapakan untukmu Rubah-sialan!" Kata Hiruma menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"E- Eh, bukankah Naruto-san baru saja sembuh? Kau tidak bisa membuatnya langsung berlatih seperti itu, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori berseru tidak setuju, dia tahu pasti jika apa yang sedang Hiruma pikirkan sebagian besarnya adalah sebuah ide yang sangat buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk menerima semua itu!" Kata Naruto merasa yakin membuat Hiruma semakin menyeringai mendengarnya.

Setelah sambutan itu Naruto ikut masuk kedalam clubhouse. Dia segera duduk disudut ruangan, mengambil satu set kartu dan dia langsung bersenang-senang membangun gedung pencakar langit dari kartu remi ditangannya.

"Tunggu Sena, aku ingin melihat hasil foto yang telah kau ambil dari bangku penonton!" Sena yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Mamori langsung membeku.

"Mereka semua ada disini!" Kata Hiruma, dia menyeringai sekaligus membanting tumpukan foto diatas meja.

Mamori berjalan kearah Hiruma, dia langsung memeriksa foto dan tercengang.

"Kenapa ada banyak foto Sakuraba?" Tanya Mamori merasa aneh dengan koleksi foto yang didominasi gambar Sakuraba.

"Ini adalah salah-satu strategy tim Deimon, dan dengan foto itu kita bisa bertukar informasi dengan Fangirls Sakuraba. Bukankah begitu Sena?" Kata Hiruma menjelaskan sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Sena untuk menyenggolnya.

"Y- Ya..." Sena bergumam pasrah saat Hiruma menyelipkan satu amplop berisi foto Sakuraba kedalam saku seragamnya.

"Sekarang ingatlah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kau harus menjaga foto-foto itu sampai kami mendapatkan foto Sakuraba edisi terbaru untuk tahun depan!" Meskipun tidak mengerti dengannya Sena langsung menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Naruto sedikit terpengaruh dengan alasan nyeleneh yang disampaikan oleh Hiruma sehingga gedung pencakar langit yang sedang dibangun itu seketika roboh.

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah: Alasan foto itu di dominasi oleh gambar Sakuraba karena Hiruma sendiri memeras golongan Fangirls Sakuraba untuk meliput jalannya pertandingan.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu pembelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Hiruma berpaling kepada Naruto. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dalam perjalanan ke kelas dia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tentang membosankannya pelajar sekolah, dia sudah mengalami itu satu hari, dan dengan suasana kelas seperti Iruka yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah Konoha tentu saja tidak membuat minatnya tertarik dengan hal-hal yang disebut pelajaran sekolah.

Kebetulan dia sudah mendapatkan Chakranya kembali...

"Hey, Sena, kau duluan saja pergi ke kelas!" Sebelum Sena mengutarakan pertanyaannya Naruto sudah jauh berlari.

Sampai dikamar mandi Naruto langsung membentuk satu Handseal dan memanggil satu Kage Bunshin. Namun Kage Bunshin yang dia buat saat ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia menambah lebih banyak Chakra agar bisa membuat Kage Bunshin ini bertahan lama.

Naruto menghela nafas lega... Dia sepertinya harus bersukur karena ternyata Chakranya masih melimpah, hanya saat ini jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya karena kenyataannya tubuhnya sendiri masih beradaptasi dengan keadaan seperti ini. (Baca: Ketiadaan Kurama)

"Aku akan berlatih dan tugasmu sekarang adalah pergi ke kelas untuk menggantikanku!"

"Ah, kenapa tidak sebaliknya?"

Naruto melotot mendengar keluhan Bunshinnya. "Karena aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto!"

-Line Break!

Naruto saat ini terlihat sedang duduk diatas batu menenangkan energy tubuhnya yang terkuras karena berbagai pelatihan yang sebelumnya dia jalani.

Kondisi Fisiknya masih luarbiasa mengagumkan, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi energy Chakranya yang masih tak beraturan setelah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting didalam tubuhnya.

Cadangan Chakranya terasa menukik tajam, dia tidak lagi memiliki cadangan Chakra tak terbatas selayaknya dulu ketika masih ada Kurama didalam tubuhnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, cadangan Chakra aslinya tidak semenyedihkan itu, dia masih mampu menciptakan seribu Bunshin dan masih baik-baik saja ketika dia melakukan sparing memerangi mereka semua.

Keterampilan mematikan yang dia miliki sangat terbatas. Naruto hanya memiliki variasi Rasengan, dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang Ninjutsu element yang baru sekarang dia sesali tidak mempelajarinya.

Sangat menyedihkan.

Jika dia membandingkan dengan Ninja sekelas Kakashi, A, Bee, Sasuke bahkan Gaara, Naruto yang tanpa Kurama bisa memastikan diri sebagai Ninja terlemah diantara mereka semua.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengimbangi keterampilan mereka dengan hanya Kage Bunshin dan variasi Rasengan? Jangan bertanya padaku, tanyakan pada pengarang -Naruto- yang membuat protagonis ini sebagai Ninja monoton.

Sudah cukup menyesali masa lalu Naruto lekas berdiri, dia menyingkirkan debu imajiner sebelum melangkah pergi keluar melalui jalan yang sebelumnya dia masuki.

Hutan yang menjadi tempat latihannya ini memang menyeramkan, meskipun begitu Naruto bisa mengatakan jika hutan ini tidak semenyeramkan yang dikatakan orang-orang kepadanya.

Sebelum dia datang dan masuk kedalam hutan ini, sepanjang perjalanan dia sering mendapatkan beberapa himbauan dari penduduk sekitar agar kembali mengingat Tuhan dan terus menghargai kehidupan yang telah dianugrahkan kepadanya.

Naruto bingung, tentu saja dia merasakan kebingungan ketika hampir semua orang bahkan penjaja makanan di sisi luar hutan itu menyangka bahwa dia sedang putus asa dan akan melakukan bunuh diri.

Mengabaikan itu semua Naruto cepat masuk kedalam hutan, berjalan terus kedalam dia sering menjumpai beberapa papan tulisan yang lagi-lagi menghimbau perlakuan bunuh diri.

Menggelengkan kepala atas kelucuan itu Naruto terus berjalan, namun sepuluh menit kemudian dia berhenti sambil mengerutkan kening.

Naruto berkeliling panik karena tidak bisa menemukan batang pohon yang sebelumnya dia tandai.

"Aku akan mati! Hutan ini sangat menyeramkan, Dattebayou~" Naruto terlalu masuk kedalam hutan yang akhirnya dia tersesat tanpa tahu jalan pulang.

Mencoba memeriksa pohon lainnya Naruto hanya mendapatkan hasil yang sama, untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk terus mendaki pohon dengan Chakranya agar dia bisa menentukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

Naruto tersenyum, dia akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang.

Naruto turun dari pohon, setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju ke selatan tempat yang sebelumnya dia lihat sebagai keramaian kota.

Dua jam kemudian Naruto berhenti ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara nyaring dari kiri tempatnya berdiri. Dia bermaksud memeriksa, dan ketika dia tiba di tempat asal suara dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berlari menaiki jalan dengan dua bobot Ban mobil besar yang diseret melalui pinggangnya.

"Eh, itu bukannya..." Naruto melihat kembali dengan seksama dan akhirnya dia bisa menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu adalah Shin Seijuro.

Naruto keluar dan menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Shin, kau sedang berlatih ya?"

Shin berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya, dia menyipitkan padangannya untuk Naruto. "Sedang apa kau ada disini?"

"Um, yah, aku baru saja pulang berlatih dihutan itu, aku tersesat dan tidak sengaja ada disini!" Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Oh." Setelah menanggapi itu Shin kembali berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung merespon mengejarnya.

"Hey, hey, setidaknya jangan mengabaikan aku! Aku hanya mau bertanya jalan untuk kembali kerumahku!"

Shin berhenti seketika. "Jalan keluar?" Gumamnya bingung, seketika dia membelakak seakan terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Jalan keluarnya adalah..." Shin terdiam dan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya.

Terlalu lama menunggu Naruto mulai meledak mempertanyakan kelambanan Shin untuk merespon pertanyaannya. "Gah, kenapa kau malah diam saja?"

Shin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Naruto memundurkan langkah kakinya. "Bagaimana mungkin..." Dia tidak percaya Shin tidak tahu masalah seperti ini.

"Kau turun saja terlebih dahulu, tanyakan kepada Sakuraba yang masih dibawah sana!" Setelah menunjukan arah kepada Naruto, Shin kembali melanjutkan pelatihannya.

Naruto kembali menahan Shin. "Kenapa berlatih sendirian disini?"

"Aku lebih memilih berlatih sendiri!"

'Pantas saja Hiruma memanggilnya seorang monster, latihannya tidak seperti orang biasa, Dattebayou~!' Pikir Naruto melihat Shin yang kembali berlari dengan beban berat dibelakangnya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Naruto harus cepat pulang karena sudah meninggalkan sekolah terlalu lama.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah di sekolah ada Bunshinnya yang menggantikan? Tentu saja dia masih mengingatnya, dan apakah dia juga telah menggantikanku menemui Hiruma setelah pulang sekolah? Tidak tahu, rencana awal Naruto bahwa setelah berlatih dia akan kembali ke sekolah setelah, dan kejadian tak terduga ini tentu saja tidak masuk kedalam rencananya.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Naruto sampai di kaki gunung, sedikit berjalan lagi Naruto bisa melihat Sakuraba yang sedang duduk diatas kap mobil yang berwarna merah.

Naruto tersenyum dan menghampirinya. "Hallo?"

Sakuraba menoleh dan langsung mengerutkan kening menatap Naruto. "Maaf, siapa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Line Backer Deimon Devil Bats!" Jawab Naruto ceria.

Sakuraba membelakak. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Naruto menjelaskan permasalahan yang saat ini dia hadapi, dan Sakuraba mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan itu. "Jadi kau tersesat dan entah bagaimana bisa sampai disini? Mengejutkan memang, Daimon berada disebrang kota ini, dari sini kau tinggal menuju ke stasiun dan turun dipemberhentian pertama!"

"Apakah masih jauh?"

Sakuraba menghela nafas. "Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke stasiun!" Intruksinya sambil melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Dengan perasaan canggung Naruto mengikutinya, dia duduk disamping Sakuraba dan mobilpun perlahan namun pasti keluar dari parkiran tersebut.

Naruto merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan pemuda itu, dia bisa saja pulang sendiri dengan bantuan teknik Ninjanya, namun karena untuk mencegah orang-orang tidak merasa aneh dengannya Narutopun memutuskan untuk 'belajar' hidup normal.

"Omong-omong namaku Haruto Sakuraba, aku adalah Wide Receiver milik Ojou White Knight." Untuk memecah kesunyian Sakuraba memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sedikit tahu tentangmu, Hiruma memaksa kami untuk menghapal data calon lawan kami."

"Jadi itu caramu mampu menganalisis pergerakanku diatas lapangan yah?" Naruto adalah pemain Deimon yang tidak pernah membiarkannya bergerak leluasa diatas lapangan, dan karena kehadirannya itulah Takami tidak bisa mengirimkan Everest Pass untuknya.

Naruto membelakak terkejut, dia merutuki kecerobohannya karena telah membongkar satu strategy lanjutan yang telah diberikan oleh Hiruma. "Eh, yah, tidak. ah ha ha~" Naruto mencoba menutupi kebodohannya, namun itu sama sekali percuma karena Sakuraba sendiri sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sakuraba tersenyum dan kembali memandang datar jalanan didepannya.

Ditengah perjalanan mobil Sakuraba berhenti, dia meminggirkan mobilnya menghampiri seorang gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri disisi jalan.

Sakuraba membuka kaca jendela dan menyapa gadis tersebut. "Koharu, kau mau pulang?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya. "Sakuraba-kun, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau bertugas untuk mengawasi Shin-kun agar dia tidak tersesat lagi?"

"Yah, tapi orang ini membutuhkan bantuanku!" Sakuraba menunjuk kesamping dengan jempolnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau juga sekalian ikut dengan kami? Bukankah tujuanmu ke Daimon?"

Gadis yang bernama Koharu itu melongok kedalam mobil, dan ketika dia mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya sontak dia langsung memerah.

"Bagaimana?" Sakuraba bertanya kembali.

"Ah, yah, terimakasih atas tawarannya." Koharu mengangguk setuju untuk ikut dengan perjalanan mereka.

Sakuraba membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan Koharupun masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah Koharu masuk, Sakuraba kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Nah, karena tujuan kalian sama-sama ke Daimon, bisakah Uzumaki-san menjaga Koharu?" Kata Sakuraba sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Koharu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap hatiku!" Naruto menanggapinya dengan tekad membara dimatanya.

Sakuraba sebenarnya bermaksud memberi kode agar Koharu bisa menggali beberapa informasi penting tentang calon lawan mereka dimasa depan, namun persektif yang Koharu dapatkan itu sangatlah berbeda, Koharu malah berpikir jika Sakuraba saat ini sedang menggodanya dengan masalah CPR yang sebelumnya dia berikan untuk Naruto.

Tidak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah selesai dan saat ini mobil Sakuraba sudah berhenti tepat didepan stasiun yang dimaksud.

Naruto dan Koharu sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Nah, aku akan kembali ke Mt. Fuji untuk mengawasi Shin. Ingatlah Koharu, lakukan yang terbaik!" Setelah pamit dan menyemangati Koharu, Sakurabapun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengerutkan alis mendengar Sakuraba mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu kepada Koharu.

Koharu sendiri lekas mengibaskan tangannya panik seraya berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menghindarkan Naruto dari pembicaraan tadi.

"Oh, begitu... Ya, dia memang sedikit aneh!" Naruto mengangkat bahu dan tak mau tahu.

Mereka berdua mulai masuk kedalam stasiun, berdampingan duduk dibangku untuk menunggu kereta datang keduanya menghabiskan waktu sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi, um, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku sangat berterimakasih karena sebelumnya kau menolongku saat aku hampir mati kemarin!" Naruto memulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan dilanjutkan dengan sedikit basa-basi tentang kejadian yang menimpanya ditengah lapang.

Koharu menoleh, dia mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah jika dia harus kembali diingatkan oleh kejadian memalukan itu.

Koharu Wakana sebelum menjadi manager tim White Knight adalah seorang PMR, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu malu dengan kenyataan memberi seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya CPR, namun entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan itu, terlebih pemuda pasien CPRnya kini sedang duduk sisebelahnya.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung ketika tak mendapati tanggapan selain anggukan dari gadis itu. "Um, apa aku boleh meminta namamu?"

"KOHARU WAKAN -eh..." Koharu langsung menutup mulutnya karena secara tidak sengaja dia mengangkat nada suaranya.

"Wakana-san sangat aneh!" Naruto terkekeh mendapati tingkah Koharu yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Kau tahu, aku jadi mengingat temanku dulu, dia sama sepertimu, dia gadis yang aneh. Wajahnya bahkan selalu memerah, dia tampil dengan ragu-ragu karena kurangnya kepercayaan diri, tapi..." Naruto tersenyum cerah memandang Koharu. "...Aku yakin jika aku akan menyukai orang sepertimu!"

Blush!

Koharu semakin memerah mendengar ungkapan yang terus terang dan jujur itu. "A- Apa yang kau katakan itu? T- Tidak sopan jika kau menggoda gadis yang baru saja kau kenal!"

Koharu menutupi wajahnya dan membuat Naruto semakin terkekeh dibuatnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menggodamu, aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan."

"Uh..." Koharu tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi kata-kata itu, dia hanya terdiam merapatkan jaket almamaternya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi Angin malam.

"Hey lihat, kereta sudah datang!" Naruto memanggil dan segera berdiri dari kursinya.

Koharu menoleh dan kedua matanya bisa melihat kereta yang datang dan dengan seketika berhenti tepat didepannya. "Ya, keretanya sudah datang..." Bisiknya melihat Naruto dengan semangat melangkah maju menghampiri Kereta.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Koharu bisa melihat jelas punggung nya, bahunya terlihat sangat besar mengimbangi tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang hampir mengimbangi Sakuraba. Koharu tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersentak ketika Naruto berbalik dan melambaikan tangan padanya untuk bersorak memintanya segera datang menyusulnya.

Koharu menganggukan kepalanya, dan dengan langkah kecil kedua kakinya perlahan dia memangkas jarak dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto menyambutnya dengan tersenyum, meraih pergelangan tangannya dan diapun mengajak Koharu masuk kedalam Kereta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dari awal Esya sudah menyiapkan skenario ini. Chakra Naruto tertutup, terbuka lagi ketika laga melawan Ojou. Mungkin skema ini terasa sangat dipaksakan, ya Esya akui itu karena skema ini sejujurnya Esya buat untuk mengantisipasi kemenangan Deimon.

Kurama sudah tidak dimiliki Naruto? Ya, skema yang dibuat Esya untuk masalah ini adalah: Kurama mengorbankan eksistensinya untuk membuat satu keajaiban bagi Naruto, sejarah selesai. (Skema yang sering digunakan di Fandom Naruto cross lainnya)

Jangan berharap Naruto belajar Ninjutsu element, Fuinjutsu atau hal-hal nyeleneh lainnya. Itu semua tidak akan berguna didunia ini. Naruto hanya akan belajar untuk mengoptimalkan energy Chakranya semaksimal mungkin untuk permainan Amefuto.

Amefuto dimainkan oleh sebelas orang, jadi Esya lebih nyaman dengan menyebut tim yang bermain dengan kata kesebelasan. Dan alasan tentang nomor punggung Naruto #3, itu adalah nomor punggung pahlawan Esya (Paulo Maldini). -_-v

Esya sedikit bingung dengan latar tempat Eyeshield 21. Namun menurut wawancara, pengarang menyebutkan bahwa Daimon berada di pinggiran Tokyo, begitupula dengan Ojou. Tapi jika ada yang ingin melengkapi keterangan Ini Esya akan menyambut kalian dengan sukacita.

Terimakasih untuk segala sambutan kalian semua untuk kedatangan Fanfic ini... Esya tidak pernah menyangka pengunjung Fanfic ini bisa mencapai 1k, padahal tahu sendiri kan Fandom ini sebelumnya sangaaaaattt sepi. Esya sangat senang, dan Esya berharap dukungan seperti ini terus mengalir dari kalian semua... Sampai jumpa lagi! 


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah seluruh anggota tim Amefuto melakukan rutinitas latihan seperti biasanya.

Namun hari ini ada sedikit perbedaan...

...Deimon Devil Bats sekarang memiliki anggota baru yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Sena, dia adalah mantan pemain Baseball yang memutuskan untuk banting stir menjadi pemain Amefuto.

Keduanya, Sena dan Monta dipandu oleh Kurita sedang mencoba-coba peralatan gym.

Didekat jendela Hiruma duduk sendirian memoles senapannya dengan pandangannya tak lepas melihat keluar jendela...

"Rubah-sialan itu... Entah kebaikan 'apa' yang telah kulakukan sehingga membuatku bisa mendapatkan permata seperti dia?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri tak habis pikir dengan porsi stamina si pemuda berambut serupa dengannya itu, meskipun dengan beban berat senilai 50kg yang diikat dipinggangnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan lebih dari 70 putaran tanpa sedikitpun mengendurkan kecepatan.

Jika dia terus melatihnya seperti ini Hiruma akan menciptakan seorang Line Backer nomor satu didunia, asumsinya.

Naruto Uzumaki dianggap sebagai anggota yang tidak normal, untuk itu dia berlatih sendiri dengan ditemani Cerberus yang setia menggigit pantatnya ketika Naruto tidak sengaja menurunkan kecepatannya.

"CERBERUS!" Merasa sudah cukup Hirumapun berteriak memanggil Cerberus sambil melemparkan snack berisi makanan Anjing berbentuk tulang keluar jendela.

Cerberus yang mendengar suara teriakan tuannya langsung menoleh, melihat snack favorite berhamburan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto juga mendengarnya dan diapun langsung memperlambat laju kedua kakinya. Melihat Cerberus sudah tersingkir diapun langsung duduk beristirahat, dia melepas sabuk yang mengikat beban dibelakangnya dan langsung jatuh terbaring menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Latihan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Naruto, bahkan pelatihannya dulu lebih ekstream dari ini, dia tidak akan segan selalu memakai segel beban senilai hampir 200kg menemani aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Namun karena ingin dilihat normal oleh orang-orang di dunia ini Narutopun memutuskan untuk ikut bermain dengan penindasan Hiruma.

Meskipun begitu pelatihan yang Hiruma berikan untuknya masih tetap bisa dibilang sangat menarik. Dengan beban 50kg dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan hampir 80 putaran ini sudah cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat seolah telah melakukan 'pemanasan' untuk pelatihan Ninjanya dimasa lalu.

Melihat Naruto yang menikmati waktu istirahatnya membuat Hiruma sedikit tersenyum, dia menyimpan senapannya dan lekas berdiri dari kursi bermaksud untuk memeriksa pelatihan anak-anak lainnya.

Hiruma berkacak pinggang melihat Sena dan Monta sedang berlatih melenturkan tulang belakang tubuhnya, masing-masing keduanya sedang berada dalam posisi kayang, namun yang membedakannya hanyalah kedua orang itu tidak memakai tangannya untuk mempertahankan diri.

Mamori tiba-tiba masuk, dia terkejut melihat sosok adik kecilnya sedang melakukan pose nyeleneh.

Dia menghampiri Hiruma dan melabraknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa Sena juga harus melakukan hal seperti ini?!" Mamori berasumsi jika seorang manager seperti Sena tidak perlu ikut-ikutan kedalam tirani Hiruma.

Mendengar pekikan Mamori membuat pelatihan keduanya terhenti.

"Cebol-sialan itu perlu sedikit melatih tubuhnya, apakah kau tidak merasa hawatir melihat tubuh kurus-sialannya itu manager-sialan?" Hiruma menjawab acuh, dia mengambil kursi dan duduk diatasnya.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan dengannya? Dengan cara seperti itu Sena bisa mematahkan lehernya sendiri!" Mamori tidak mau kalah, sebagai seorang kakak dia harus melindungi adiknya dari tirani Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, dia malah duduk menyesap teh yang entah dia dapatkan darimana dan membaca koran yang juga entah dia dapatkan darimana. (?) T-T

Mamori merenggut, dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang berbaring dilapangan dia langsung memekik kaget.

"Uzumaki-san?" Mamori melotot kearah Hiruma, mendapatkan tanggapan acuh diapun lekas keluar gym untuk memeriksa Naruto.

Sepeninggal Mamori Sena dan Monta melanjutkan kembali pelatihan mereka, meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri membaca koran.

"Dengan berita ini pasti semua orang akan melupakan empat goal yang kita dapatkan ketika melawan Ojou..." Hiruma melempar korannya dan meletakan tangan dibawah dagunya. "...Kita membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membuat Devil Bats semakin dikenal." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, apakah kita harus berkampanye lagi ke seluruh kota? Membagi-bagikan selebaran untuk seluruh murid baru? Atau kita perlu mendirikan tenda untuk seluruh tunawisma di Daimon agar mendapat simpatisan masyarakat?" Masih segar dalam ingatan Kurita ketika dia dan Hiruma meneror semua murid baru yang memasuki sekolahnya, dan mengingat kejadian itu membuat Kurita langsung lemas karena dari situ juga dia mengingat kegagalan mereka. Membagi-bagikan makanan dan tempat berteduh untuk para tunawisma juga gagal, hampir seluruh Jepang mengetahui kelicikan Hiruma, untuk itu para tunawisma sendiripun langsung kabur ketika mereka baru saja datang melihatnya.

"Berbicara tentang kampanye..." Hiruma berpikir sejenak sebelum dia tertawa ketika sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. "...Aku tahu!" Dalam sekejap Hiruma langsung mengeluarkan Laptop dan Hanphone yang dia tahan ditelinganya.

Semua orang bingung, namun Kurita langsung tersenyum karena dia selalu tahu Hiruma akan mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat bagus.

-Line Break!

Deimon telah menjadwalkan uji tanding dengan sekolah Zokugaku Chameleons, untuk itu beberapa hari terakhir ini Hiruma menggedor anggotanya dengan latihan intensif dan sangat keras.

Disela pelatihan intensif itu Naruto selalu meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal, dia hidup sendiri untuk itu dia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Selagi Naruto berada didalam kota, dia tidak mungkin membuat Bunshin untuk mewakilinya bekerja, Hiruma akan merasa aneh jika dia mendapati bahwa Naruto bisa berada di 2 tempat berbeda dalam satu waktu.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju minimarket tempatnya bekerja dia melihat Sena dan pemuda berhodie sedang mengejar dua orang pengendara motor.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Gumamnya melihat Sena yang tiba-tiba menghadang pengendara motor sehingga membuatnya oleng. Tidak sampai disitu, seorang pemuda berhodie melompat kearah kedua pengendara motor sehingga membuat mereka semua terjatuh ke aspal dan motor yang sebelumnya mereka tumpangi itu terjun bebas keluar jalan dan meledak.

Naruto sekilas terkesima dengan pemandangan itu, namun sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan secepatnya kembali memacu kedua kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ketempat kerjanya.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuknya sampai di minimarket, Naruto masuk dan menyapa semua karyawan didalam sebelum masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Setelah mengganti dengan seragan karyawannya Naruto lekas keluar dan menuju tempat kasir untuk menggantikan sipenjaga kasir sebelumnya sehingga dia bisa cepat pulang kerumah.

Tugasnya disini sangat sederhana, menyapa para pengunjung, memasukan data pembelanjaan dan yang lebih penting dia tidak memerlukan keahlian mumpuni untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Upah yang dia dapatkan pun lumayan... Karena apartemen sudah secara tertulis miliknya, dia hanya perlu untuk membeli persediaan makanan dan itupun selalu tersisa untuk dia masukan kedalam celengan Babi miliknya.

Loh, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sehingga bisa membeli sebuah apartemen? Apartemen itu milik Hiruma yang dia berikan sebagai hadiah karena ketersediaannya bergabung dengan Devil Bats. -_-v

Sejujurnya hidup seperti ini membuat Naruto sedikit bosan, dia merindukan kehidupannya dulu dimana dia bisa bekerja keluar desa untuk melakukan beberapa misi keren dan menantang bahaya, namun apa mau dikata...

...Manusia adalah golongan mahluk yang paling pandai beradaptasi, dan sebagai bagian dari mereka Naruto setidaknya mampu beradaptasi dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang ini.

-Line Break!

Keesokan paginya, Naruto tiba di sekolah dan mendapati sebuah kebisingan geng motor yang menderu melewati dirinya, mereka semua masuk kedalam sekolahnya dan menciptakan sebuah kekacauan untuk para penghuni sekolah.

Naruto berhenti didepan gerbang, dia melihat geng motor itu mulai melempari poster didepan sekolah dengan sesekali berseru akan menghancurkan Eyeshield 21.

Sudah cukup hanya berdiri didepan gerbang Naruto lekas kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki sekolah, dia tanpa rasa takut dan tanpa permisi melewati geng motor tersebut.

"Eh?" Semua anggota geng motor terpaku melihatnya yang sangat santai melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Woy, KUNING! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGACUHKAN KAMI!" Pemimpin geng motor, Rui Habashira turun dan berteriak kearahnya.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan teriakan tersebut.

Wajah Habashira memerah marah diperlakukan seperti itu. "TEMEEEEE!" Dia berlari hendak menendang Naruto dari belakang, namun karena Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar dia hanya berakhir menendang udara kosong dan membuatnya terjerembab jatuh kedepan.

Naruto melirik kepada Habasihra yang terguling ditanah. "Maaf, apa kau tadi memanggilku?" Katanya dengan senyum yang menurut Habashira sangat memuakan.

Dia meremehkanku, pikir Habashira.

"Waaaaaa, aku terlambat!" Naruto langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Wajah Habashira terbakar dengan penghinaan itu, semua anggotanya berkedip tak mengerti dan Sena serta Monta yang berdiri dibawah poster tercengan dan rahangnya hampir menyentuh tanah.

"KYAAAAA~ DIA KEREN!" Seluruh siswi yang melihat itu berteriak seraya menatap punggung Naruto dengan kedua matanya berubah menjadi love-love.

"Siapa dia?" Berbanding terbalik dengan respon para siswa, mereka mulai bertanya-tanya tentang identitas Naruto.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah temanku!" Salah-satu dari mereka yang ternyata satu kelas dengan Naruto berkata sambil menyombongkan diri.

"Heeeee, benarkah?" Seluruh siswa dan siswi langsung mengerubunginya, mereka saling melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya sedikit kelimpungan.

-Line Break!

Tim Deimon Devil Bats sudah bersiap-siap memasuki lapangan.

"Tunggu, Minna!" Kurita datang berlari dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya, namun yang membuat itu terlihat aneh adalah Kurita saat ini sedang berlari membawa tiga orang didalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah mereka..." Monta tidak bisa melanjutkannya, dia langsung bergidik ketika salah-satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut kuning memelototinya.

Hiruma yang melihat Kurita membawa anggota tambahan langsung menyeringai. "Tim kita sudah komplete, ayo kita maju dan hancurkan mereka! YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Tim Devil Bats mulai berjalan maju memasuki lapangan, dan para siswa Deimon yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung menggila dan bersorak agar Deimon menghancurkan Zokugaku Chameleons.

"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

"KAMI DATANG UNTUK MELIHAT KEHANCURAN ZOKUGAKU!"

"HIDUP DEIMON!"

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju lapangan Deimon tidak henti-hentinya menerima sorakan dari para siswa maupun siswi yang mendukung mereka.

Jika Naruto bisa mengatakan, mereka seolah sedang diantar menuju gerbang perang oleh sorakan tersebut.

Tim Deimon sampai di anak tangga yang menghubungkan menuju lapangan, dan sebelum Hiruma dkk hendak menuruni tangga, Naruto terlebih dahulu memisahkan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu di kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari lapangan.

Hiruma terlebih dulu murka, tapi setelah itu dia mengijinkannya dan memberitahu pada Naruto bahwa dia harus segera kembali untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, dia masuk dan mengunci pintu.

Naruto memanggil satu Bunshin. "Aku memintamu untuk menurunkan segel menjadi setengah dari beban sebelumnya!" Perintahnya sambil melepas perlengkapan Amefuto.

Bunshin langsung bekerja, dia merubah segel dikedua kaki Naruto yang sebelumnya 80kg menjadi 40kg, setelah itu di kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya 40kg menjadi 20kg, dan setelah semua susunannya selesai Naruto lekas kembali memakai perlengkapannya dan setelah itu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba dilapangan.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke lapangan dia melihat dua orang yang tampak tidak asing, dia memperhatikan lebih lanjut dan ketika dia sudah mengidentifikasinya Narutopun segera menghampiri tempat kedua orang itu.

Disisi lain bukit, paling atas dan dibawah pohon terlihat dua orang anggota Ojou White Knight sedang duduk menunggu pertandingan dimulai.

Koharu Wakana, manager tim Ojou muali mengatur kamera untuk meliput pertandingan tersebut. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku meliput pertandingan ini, Shin-kun!"

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sangat tertarik melihat pertandingan ini!" Jawab Shin yang pandangannya terus lurus menghadap kearah lapangan.

"Apa kau ingin melihat Receiver baru itu?" Tanya Koharu, Ojou memang sudah mengetahui kabar bahwa Deimon telah memiliki Receiver baru, untuk itu mereka datang kesini dengan perintah mendapatkan informasi tentang permainan terbaru mereka.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku ingin melihat keseluruhan pertandingan ini." Shin menjawab bahwa dia tidak terpaku dengan Receiver itu, namun dia ingin melihat kedua tokoh lainnya yang dimiliki oleh tim Deimon.

Koharu mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengatur kamera. Wajahnya terlihat seurius, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan asing hinggap diatas bahu kirinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

"Ups, maaf..." Naruto terkikik merasa lucu dengan respon yang dia dapatkan dari Koharu. "...Sedang apa kalian disini?" Mengabaikan Koharu yang merenggut Naruto lekas bertanya.

"Kau berhasil mengejutkanku, Uzumaki-san, dan kami kesini untuk meliput pertandingan kalian!" Koharu memberitahu.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu silakan menikmati pertandingan kami." Kata Naruto seraya mundur hendak mengundurkan diri.

Setelah itu Naruto melompat menuruni bukit meninggalkan Koharu dan Shin sendiri.

Sepeninggal Naruto Shin menoleh kearah Koharu. "Siapa dia?"

Koharu menatap Shin sangsi. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, Line Backer dari Deimon Devil Bats. Bukankah kita sudah pernah bertanding melawan mereka?"

Shin terdiam, dia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh meninggalkan tempatnya. "Dia terlihat sangat berbeda, aku sendiri menjadi sangat sulit untuk mengenalinya."

"Ah, kau benar. Dia sekarang terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya..." Koharu memandang Narutodengan keningnya yang berkerut. "...Tingginya sekarang telah melewati Sakuraba-kun." Lanjutnya.

Tidak, bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya, batin Shin berteriak.

Naruto telah sampai ditempat teman-temannya berada, dan ketika Naruto hendak menyapa mereka...

...Hiruma langsung meluncurkan bazoka untuk membunuh dirinya. "Kau terlambat, Rubah-sialan!" Naruto yang berguling untuk menghindari bazoka itu bergidik ngeri karena lagi-lagi harus menerima tirani nyeleneh ala Hiruma.

Naruto langsung ditarik untuk mendengarkan skema permainan yang dikatakan oleh Hiruma, mereka berdua meninggalkan semua anggota lainnya sibuk sendiri terutama dengan Sena yang masih merasa ketakutan menghadapi intimidasi dari kelompok lawan.

Beberapa menit kemudian pertandingan akhirnya dimulai, dan kedua kesebelasan langsung mengatur posisi untuk melakukan Kick-of.

Bola ditangan Zokugaku Chameleons.

"Ashizuka..." Pemain Zokgaku #9 sedang menghadapi bola, dia hendak melakukan Kick-of namun Habashira datang dan menyelanya terlebih dahulu. "...Dengar, selama kita bisa menghentikan Eyeshield rencana Deimon tidak akan berguna. Bagaimanapun hebatnya operan Hiruma, takkan ada yang akan bisa menangkapnya."

"Jadi untuk Kick-of ini?"

Habashira menyeringgai. "Lakukan Firecracker Kick!"

Pluit telah dibunyikan, seluruh anggota tim Deimon langsung berlari mengambil posisi untuk menangkap bola Kick-of yang dilakukan oleh Zokugaku.

Bola telah dilepaskan, namun karena bola yang ditendang oleh Ashizuka terlalu pelan membuat para pemain Deimon terkecoh.

Masing-masing pemain Deimon mencoba menangkap bola, bola itu melaju dengan liar sehingga membuat mereka semua merasa kesulitan.

Ditengah kekacauan itu Habashira langsung berlari, dia hendak menangkap bola. "Aku dapat!" Namun sebelum dia mendapatkannya, bola itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Tangkapan max!" Monta berhasil menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat oper bolanya!" Hiruma berteriak dari belakang.

Monta panik ketika melihat dua orang pemain Zokugaku menghampirinya. "Monta! Disini!" Sena dari sisi lapangan berteriak memanggilnya.

"Bagus max, aku akan memberikannya padamu!" Monta berteriak dan mulai melemparkan bola, namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Bolanya sama sekali tidak menuju kearah Sena, bola itu melayang ke belakang dan keluar lapangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto berkedip, sedetik kemudian dia langsung menepuk wajahnya merespon negatif tindakan Monta yang membuang bolanya keluar.

Bukan hanya dirinya, Hiruma langsung berlari dan menendang Monta, menyayangkan kebodohannya membuang peluang emas yang bisa tim Deimon manfaatkan untuk mencetak first down.

Kedua kesebelasan kembali mengatur formasi, saat ini bola ditangan Deimon.

"Dengar, Deimon adalah tim pelari, untuk itu kalian harus siap menghancurkan Eyeshield!" Intruksi Habashira kepada seluruh pemainnya.

Semua pemain Zokugaku merespon, mereka langsung memblokir semua jalan untuk Sena bisa melewati mereka.

"Fufufu, mereka menumpuk pemainnya dijalur itu!" Hiruma menyeringai melihat formasi Zokugaku.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola. "Tangkap ini, Monyet!" Hiruma melepas lemparan menuju daerah pertahanan Zokugaku.

"Dia melemparnya..." Habashira menoba menghentikan bola, namun karena bolanya yang terlalu cepat diapun gagal. "...Tidak apa-apa, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menangj-" Habashira berhenti hanya untuk melihat pemain Deimon #80 sedang melayang di udara.

"Tangkapan max!" Monta berhasil menerimanya, setelah itu dia langsung berlari kedepan sebelum pada langkah keempat Monta berhasil dijatuhkan oleh pemain Zokugaku.

"Deimon 35 yard!"

Seluruh tim Deimon dan penonton yang menyaksikan langsung bersorak.

Disisi lain, Zokugaku.

"Tidak mungkin, Monyet kecil itu rupanya seorang Receiver!" Salah-satu pemain Zokugaku berkeluh.

"Apakah kita harus berjaga lebih ke belakang?" Pemain Zokugaku #18 berbicara kepada Habashira.

"Dasar bodoh, jika kita berjaga dibelakang maka Eyeshield akan berlari melewati kita!" Habashira merespon sekaligus memukul pemainnya. "Deimon cepat atau lambat akan menggunakan Eyeshield!"

Hiruma datang mengejek. "Ah, apakah kali ini aku akan membiarkannya berlari atau langsung melemparnya saja ya? Nfufufufufu~"

Permainan dilanjutkan, bola masih berada ditangan Deimon.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, setelah itu Sena yang berada dibelakangnya maju berlari menghampirinya.

Zokugaku merespon, kedua pemainnya langsung maju untuk memblokir Eyeshield. Namun apa dinyana, Hiruma langsung menari mundur tangannya dan langsung melempar operan jauh menuju Endzone Zokugaku.

"Apa?" Habashira tergelak.

"Pahlawan max!" Monta berhasil menangkap bola, dan Zokugaku hanya terpaku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan Deimon mencetak Touchdown.

"Deimon Touchdown!"

06-00

Seluruh tim Deimon dan penonton bersorak sorai atas keberhasilannya itu.

"M- Mustahil..." Habashira tercengang, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seseorang yang mampu menangkap operan Hiruma.

Monta masih merayakan keberhasilannya, dan saat dia mendengar sebuah sorakan yang mengumandangkan namanya diapun menangis terharu. "Pelatih, semuanya..." Disisi lapangan terlihat jika seluruh anggota tim Baseball termasuk dengan si pelatih bersorak mendukung Monta.

"Oke, poin ekstra!" Hiruma berteriak mengintruksikan agar semua pemainnya bersiap.

Naruto datang menghampiri Hiruma. "Ano, biarkan aku mengambil tendangan itu!" Katanya membuat Hiruma mengangkat alis.

Hiruma berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya dia setuju dan langsung mengambil posisi sebagai pelayan yang memegangi bola.

"Aku hanya tinggal memasukannya kesana kan?" Naruto memandang bola dan tiang gawang secara bergantian. "Baiklah!" Naruto mulai bersiap, dia menepuk kedua lutunya dan kemudian berlari mendekati bola.

Naruto menendang bola, bola meluncur mulus dan masuk melewati dua tiang gawang.

Seluruh anggota tim Deimon menyambut itu dengan sukacita, termasuk Hiruma yang langsung berdiri dan menyeringai menatap Naruto. "Aku pikir itu sebagai pelengkap?" Katanya dengan nada datar, dan setelah itu dia kembali berjalan pergi menuju posisinya.

Kurita datang menghampiri Hiruma. "Hiruma..."

Hiruma menoleh kearah Kurita. "Apa aku bisa bilang jika kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya di tim kita?"

Kurita berhenti berjalan, dia menunduk menggantung kepalanya. "A- Aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu! Mushasi masih akan menjadi teman dan anggota Deimon!"

Disisi lain Naruto masih berdiri tidak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Mengangkat bahu Narutopun langsung kembali ke posisinya.

"Deimon Goal!"

07-00

Permainan dilanjutkan, kali ini bola berpindah tangan menuju Zokugaku Chameleons.

"Dengar, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat keras. Zokugaku akan menggunakan Running Back, dengan cara papaun mereka akan melewati satu persatu pemain kami. Ini giliranmu, hancurkan mereka semua!" Naruto mengangguk menerima penjelasan Hiruma.

Zokugaku memulai permainan, boa diberikan kepada Running Back #26 sehingga dia langsung berlari merangsek maju.

Pemain Deimon merespon, satu persatu mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun sebelum dia sampai, dia terlebih dahulu ditendang dan jatuh ketanah. Negitupula yang lainnya, mereka berakhir sama dipukul oleh Zokugaku #26 sehingga meninggalkan Naruto sendiri digaris belakang.

Naruto mulai berlari menngincar Zokugaku #26, ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal 1m, Zokugaku #26 mengangkat kakinya untuk menghantam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto melihat serangan itu, dia berkelit kesamping kiri dan setelah itu dia langsung melompat menangkap tubuh Zokugaku #26 untuk menghentikannya.

"Zokugaku 9 yard!"

Wasit mengumumkan dan membuat Habashira mendecih kesal tak suka dengan kenyataan itu.

Permainan kembali dimulai, pola serangan Zokugaku masih tetap sama, dia menggunakan Running Back #26 untuk berlari membabi buta menerobos para pemain Deimon.

Namun lagi-lagi...

...Naruto datang dan mampu menghentikannya.

"Zokugaku 5 yard!"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Habashira berteriak marah, dia menatap nyalang pemain Deimon #93 yang saat ini sedang merayakan keberhasilannya dengan Kurita.

Zokugaku sudah dua kali gagal mencetak first down, Habashira tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut jika dia tidak ingin bola milik Zokugaku direbut oleh Deimon.

"Kalian berdua, hancurkan dia!" Habashira berteriak kepada kedua pemainnya agar menyertai #26.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, ini adalah kesempatan ketiga kalinya untuk Zokugaku mencetak first down.

Zokugaku #26, #28 dan #18 merangsek maju secara bersamaan. Zokugaku #26 memegang bola, dan kedua pemain lainnya bertindak sebagai tokoh yang menyerang membabi buta kepada seluruh pemain Deimon yang bermaksud menghentikan mereka.

Hiruma memerintahkan Deimon #30, Ishimaru untuk memblokir mereka, namun dalam sekejap Ishimaru langsung terbang kembali dengan kedua mata berputar karena terkena telak tendangan Zokugaku #18.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat para pemain Deimon merasa gentar, mereka langsung mundur membiarkan ketiga pemain Zokugaku untuk bebas mengeksplitasi pertahanan mereka.

Hiruma berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka, dan Naruto yang melihat mereka sudah berhasil melewati hampir seluruh pemain Deimon pun langsung bertindak.

Kedua kakinya berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga saat ini dia telah berdiri menghadang ketiga orang itu, dia merentangkan kedua tangan disisi tubuhnya.

Zokugaku #18 dan #28 menyeringai. Ini akan mudah untuk menjatuhkannya, pikir mereka karena melihat hanya Naruto sendiri yang melawan mereka bertiga.

"Terus maju!" Kata Zokugaku #18. "Kami akan menghancurkannya!"

Zokugaku #18 datang, dia melayangkan pukulan yang akan mengenai telak kepala Naruto. Naruto menghindar dengan menundukan kepalanya, namun sebuah tendangan dari #28 datang yang membuatnya langsung berguling untuk menghindarinya.

Pertandingan berubah menjadi arena bertarung, Zokugaku #26 terus berlari, dia melewati Naruto untuk sampai ke garis Endzone.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merespon, dia berbalik dan langsung mengejar Zokugaku #26.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?!" Zokugaku #28 berteriak, menyadari mangsanya kabur mereka berdua pun langsung mengejar Naruto.

Seluruh penonton melihat Naruto dengan kagum, dia berlari memacu kedua kakinya dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat Zokugaku #18 dan #28 tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk Naruto sampai didepan Zokugaku #26, membuat sipemegang bola itu terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Tidak menunggu #26 untuk pulih dari keterkejutannya, Naruto langsung berlari maju dan mencolok bola sehingga membuat bola itu terlepas dari pegangannya.

Bola melayang diudara dan Narutopun langsung melompat untuk menangkapnya.

"MONTA!" Dia berteriak dan langsung melemparkan bola menuju garis pertahanan Zokugaku.

Hiruma yang melihat itu mendengus senang, dia berkacak pinggang dan membiarkan timnya untuk melakukan serangan balik.

Monta yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung merespon, dia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang bersiap melemparkan bola.

"Ada apa ini max?" Monta masih bingung.

"MAJU, MONYET-SIALAN!" Hiruma berteriak membuat Monta mengerti dan langsung berlari maju kedaerah lawan.

Monta yang berlari bisa melihat kedatangan bola, dan pada saat bersamaan dia melompat menangkap bola. "Tangkapan max!" Monta mampu menangkap bola, namun karena posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan diapun tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri dan jatuh ketanah.

"Deimon Interception!"

"YA-HA!"

Dararararararararararararara

Hiruma merayakannya dengan meledakan senapan ke udara, dan Habashira yang mendengar pengumuman itu langsung menggantung rahangnya.

Dia terkejut, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang tidak pernah timnya terima sebelumnya.

Disisi lain ketiga penyerang Zokugaku lemas tak berdaya, mereka terpaku memandang Naruto yang saat ini melakukan pose sombong membenarkan sarung tangannya.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, dan kali ini Deimon memiliki hak istimewa untuk menyerang dari tempat Monta menjatuhkan dirinya...

...30 yard dari garis Endzone Zokugaku Chameleons.

Habashira mendongkak menatap formasi Deimon, matanya dia alihkan kepada Eyeshiel yang dia asumsikan akan menerima bola dari Hiruma.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, dan Sena langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Tangkap Monyet itu!" Habashira berteriak mengintruksikan ketiga pemainnya untuk memblokade pergerakan Monta.

Disisi lain, kedua pemain Zokugaku lainnya yang melihat pergerakan Sena langsung maju dan menutup pergerakannya.

Hiruma sudah menduganya sehinga dia kembali mengangkat tangannya keatas dan menyerahkan bolanya kepada Ishimaru untuk berlari menuju celah kosong diantara Lineman Zokugaku.

Setelah menerima bola dari Hiruma, pemain pinjaman dari club atletik itu berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"BODOH! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBIARKANNYA LEWAT BEGITU SAJA! HANCURKAN DIA!" Habashira berteriak dan langsung direspon oleh dua pemain Zokugaku yang paling dekat dengan posisi Ishimaru.

Ketika melihat dua pemain Zokugaku berlari kearahnya Ishimaru pucat pasi dan tiba-tiba melambatkan kecepatannya. Namun itu hanya sementara, sebelum bantuan datang dan menghalau kedua pemain Zokugaku tersebut.

"Maju!" Naruto datang dan langsung menabrak kedua pemain Zokugaku yang hendak menghalangi Ishimaru.

Ishimaru mengangguk dan terus berlari sampai dia berhasil dihentikan oleh terjangan Habashira.

"Deimon 9 yard!"

Habashira mengamuk karena seluruh pemainnya seolah membiarkan Deimon semakin maju.

Hiruma mendecih melihat serangannya gagal, namun ketika dia melihat mereka berhasil maju 9 yard itu berarti dia sekarang bisa langsung menggunakan Sena. "Eyeshield, sekarang giliranmu!"

Sena mengangguk sebelum dia bergidik memandang Habashira yang tatapannya terus terarah kepadanya.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola dan langsung memberikannya kepada Eyeshield. Kali ini dia bergerak bebas membuatnya langsung melesat maju menuju garis pertahanan musuh.

Sena merasa aneh dengan Zokugaku yang hanya membiarkannya bergerak bebas, namun kebingungannya itu hanya sementara sebelum dia mendapati dirinya terjepit oleh Habashira yang langsung menghantam dadanya dengan pukulan keras.

Sena dikirim terpelanting ke belakang, tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras dan membuat Monta langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Eyeshield! Eyeshield!" Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sena yang hanya diam saja sebelum dia berhasil sadar dan mengirimkan tatapan ketakutannya untuk Monta.

Selama beberapa menit kedepan Zokugaku mendominasi pertandingan, dalam empat kali kesempatan Deimon tidak bisa mencetak down sehingga bola kini berpindah untuk Zokugaku.

Permainan dimulai, dan lagi-lagi serangan Zokugaku harus kandas ditangan Line Backer andalan Deimon membuat Habashira muak. "Kita tidak perlu lagi menghawatirkan pertandingan, sekarang kita akan bermain untuk menghancurkan mereka!"

Permainan Zokugaku mulai membabi buta, para Lineman Zokugaku berlaku curang dengan menghancurkan pertahanan Deimon dengan gaya pertarungan bebas.

"Mereka sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan!" Mamori datang untuk memeriksa ketiga Lineman tersebut.

Tiga Lineman dadakan Deimon terkapar membuat Hiruma mendengus. "Mereka sudah mulai membuka topengnya!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Kurita bertanya.

"Lakukan seperti biasa!"

"Ta- Tap-"

"Aku bilang lakukan seperti biasa, Gendut-sialan!" Hiruma menggeram sambil mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sena yang terus gemetaran. "Dia terus membiarkan lawan lewat didepannya, dia sedang jatuh!" Katanya sambil berjalan kearah bench. "Hey, kalian!" Dia memanggil ketiga pemain cadangan yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Kurita.

"Ha, ada apa?" Togano yang sedang membaca Manga menanggapi tanpa menoleh kearah Hiruma.

"Kalian harus ikut bermain jika tidak ingin gambar kalian aku sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Jepang, Ha-Ha San-Kyodai!" Setelah mengatakan itu Hiruma langsung berbalik dan pergi kembali ke lapangan.

"Kami akan ikut bermain!" Ketiganya langsung berteriak bersamaan. "Tapi terlebih dulu kami ingin meluruskan sesuatu... KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!"

San-Kyodai bergabung kedalam barisan, mereka mengisi posisi Lineman yang ditinggalkan pemain sebelumnya.

"Tiga orang pecundang datang bermain!" Kata salah-satu Lineman Zokugaku yang mencemooh Ha-Ha San-Kyodai.

"Ha?"

"HAa?"

"HAAA?"

Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki mendengar itu dan langsung mengamuk. "KITA HANCURKAN MEREKA!"

Ketika permainan sudah dimulai terjadi perebutan kekuasaan yang sengit antara Lineman Deimon dan Zokugaku.

Kurita berhasil bertahan dari serangan gaya bebas kedua Lineman Zokugaku dan San-kyodai sendiri membalas pertarungan bebas Zokugaku dengan balasan yang setimpal.

Dari belakang punggung Kurita terlihat Naruto yang berlari melaju kedepan, menggunakan punggung dan bahu Kurita dia langsung melompat melewati Lineman dari kedua kesebelasan.

Zokugaku sudah melihat teknik itu, karena itulah Quarterback langsung menghindar kesamping untuk menghindari Blitz yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sudah menduga jika lawan sudah memperkirakan pergerakannya, dan ketika sebelah kakinya baru saja menapak tanah dia langsung mendorong kebelakang sehingga tubuhnya kembali melompat kedepan untuk menerjang Quarterback Zokugaku.

Quarterback terkejut dengan hal itu sehingga membuatnya panik dan langsung melemparkan bola dengan ceroboh.

Monta datang dan menyambar bola yang tidak jauh melayang didekatnya. "Berhasil max!" Dia bersorak sebelum dijatuhkan oleh dua pemain Zokugaku.

"Deimon Interception!"

Lapangan kembali bergelora, dan disisi lain bukit kedua anggota dari tim Ojou White Knight tercengang.

"Deimon berhasil melakukannya lagi, mereka berhasil merebut penguasaan bola untuk kedua kalinya!" Koharu berseru takjub, dia merasa sangat beruntung jika dia mendapatkan rekaman itu untuk dipamerkan kepada seluruh anggota yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Shin sendiri tidak bisa melihat secara pasti kejutan tiba-tiba seperti itu, Naruto sangat cepat sehingga membuat kedua matanya tidak mampu secara jelas melihat apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sebentar!" Koharu langsung mengatur untuk melihat rekamannya sendiri. "Ini dia.." Dia menunjukannya kepada Shin.

Rekaman berputar dan Shin bisa melihat bahwa Naruto terlebih dahulu mendarat dengan satu kaki, menumpu seluruh kekuatannya di kaki itu dan mendorongnya kedepan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah lompatan jauh untuk mencapai tempat Quarterback.

Setelah melihat tayangan itu Shin jadi mengerti, Naruto Uzumaki memang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya di kakinya. Bukan hanya itu, Shin bisa mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang pemburu, predator ditengah lapang.

Kembali ke lapangan, dan sudah kesekian kalinya serangan Deimon tidak menemui titik akhir. Sena masih terdiam ditempatnya menjadikan Monta berkali-kali menjadi target lemparan Hiruma dan sekaligus menjadikannya sebuah sajian daging segar untuk dimangsa oleh hampir seluruh pemain Zokugaku.

"Ayo kita ganti strategy! Mereka nampaknya sudah sangat mengenal dengan strategy kita, kita tidak bisa terus mengandalkan Monta, bisa-bisa Monta akan terbunuh oleh mereka!" Kurita berbisik kepada Hiruma.

"Diam!"

"H- Hiruma, tap-" Kurita tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena Hiruma langsung berlalu pergi mengumpulkan pemain untuk membahas strategy.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, dan lagi-lagi Monta menjadi sasaran seluruh pemain Zokugaku.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Sena sendiripun melihat Monta penuh rasa bersalah. Strategynya adalah Monta akan menangkap bola dan dia akan mengambil bola itu dari tangan Monta untuk mencetak Touchdown, namun karena dia terlalu tidak berguna maka pengorbanan Monta ini menjadi sia-sia.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?' Naruto yang melihat itu mencengkram kedua tangannya geram. 'Ini bukan lagi sebuah pertandingan, ini adalah sebuah pembantaian.' Ya dia tahu, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Hiruma memerintahkannya untuk diam ditempat.

Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sena, dan ketika dia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang gemetar, Naruto akhirnya mengerti jika Sena sedang ketakutan.

"Eyeshield 21?" Gumamnya memanggil Sena. "Apa kau terlalu pengecut untuk maju kedepan?" Sena membeku mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu merasa takut dengan mereka, karena..." Naruto berhenti untuk mendongkak dan menyipit menatap Sena. "...Yang perlu kau takutkan adalah aku!" Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung berlari kedepan.

Hiruma yang baru saja melempar bola terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, dia hendak berseru namun seketika berhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah melompati Lineman.

Naruto terus maju dan tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya dia menghancurkan satu persatu pemain Zokugaku yang berniat menghentikannya. Dia terus memburu Monta, dan ketika melihat Monta yang sudah dikepung tiga pemain Zokugaku diapun langsung mempercepat ayunan kedua kakinya.

Monta sedang melayang diudara, dia menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan Naruto yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

'Tidak akan sempat!' Pikir Monta ketika melihat tiga orang pemain Zokugaku telah mengepungnya. Namun logika itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto, dia terlebih dulu datang merebut bola dari tangan Monta dan langsung berlari menuju Endzone Zokugaku.

"Deimon Toucdown!"

13-00

Semua hening, seluruh pasang mata tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dilapangan.

Habashira, Hiruma, Shin tercengang ditempatnya.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sena yang gemetar melihatnya. "KAU LIHAT ITU, EYESHIELD? KAU TIDAK PERLU TAKUT DENGAN MEREKA!" Naruto berteriak sambil berjalan dengan bola masih ditangannya.

Setelah tersadar oleh suara teriakan itu seluruh penonton langsung mengerti dan bersorak untuk keberhasilan tim Deimon menambah angka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuah... Ini celengan terakhir Esya, setelah ini Esya akan membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali mengisi celengan selanjutnya...

Membangun moril Sena Esya buat menjadi sebuah ancaman, dan adegan terakhir ini Naruto menyertakan sedikit Chakra dikedua kakinya. Kecepatan yang dihasilkan? Itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Setelah searching tentang Amefuto, Esya jadi memutuskan untuk mengganti nomor punggung milik Naruto, yang tadinya #3 menjadi #93.

Nomor punggung pemain NFL ditentukan berdasarkan posisi dalam tim:  
* 1- 9: Pemain quarterback, penendang (kicker dan punter) * 10-19: Quarterbacks, kickers, penendang (kicker dan punter), dan pemain wide receiver * 20-49: Pemain running back dan pemain bek bertahan * 50-59: Pemain center dan pemain linebacker * 60-79: Pemain barisan pertahanan dan barisan penyerangan * 80-89: Pemain receiver dan pemain tight end * 90-99: Pemain barisan pertahanan dan pemain linebacker

Naruto memiliki Chakranya kembali apa tidak akan terlalu over-power? Di series Eyeshield 21 bahkan Sena bisa mencapai kecepatan 40 yard / 0,4 detik dan disebut sebagai kecepatan Dewa. Nah darisinilah Esya memutuskan untuk menghadirkan konsep Chakra, alasannya karena Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa mencapai kecepatan seperti diatas.

Segel gravitasi atau segel menambah beban sama saja atau beda? Esya mikirnya egel gravitasi itu tidak ada, segel gravitasi itu pasti akan mempengaruhi lingkungannya kan? Seperti di dalam capsule anime Dragonball, itu yang Esya tahu.

Konsep awal cerita ini (Chapter 1,2) sedikit sama dengan karya thoughtseeker yang berbahasa Inggris. Namun jika kalian membacanya dengan teliti kalian bisa tahu bahwa Esya sama sekali tidak Copast miliknya, melainkan Esya Copast dari Anime. Sekian... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Kami pulang!"

Koharu dan Shin sudah kembali dari Deimon dan sampai di clubhouse Ojou White Knight.

Koharu duduk disofa menemani Takami, sedangkan Shin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan gym.

Takami yang sedang duduk membaca Manga menoleh dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Selamat datang kembali!" Balas Takami setelah itu mengambil teh manisnya yang ada diatas meja. "Bagaimana pertandingannya?" Tanyanya sebelum menyesap teh.

Koharu mengangguk membenarkan. "Deimon berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor yang sangat mencolok, 98-00."

"Bruuusssh!" Takami tersedak oleh tehnya, dia menatap kembali Koharu dengan pandangan 'apa kau seurius?'.

Koharu mengangguk kembali. "Uzumaki Naruto, Eyeshield 21, Raimon Taro menjadi bintang lapangan untuk kemenangan mereka."

Takami terdiam, setidaknya dia bisa memperkirakan kemenangan Deimon, namun kenyataan yang dibawa oleh Koharu tentang kemenangan Deimon yang sangat telak itu tidak mampu dia perkirakan dengan logika.

Takami sedang membicarakan Deimon, sebuah sekolah yang nyatanya tidak memiliki klub Amefuto, mengabaikan kenyataan tentang Hiruma dan Kurita.

Ojou bahkan pernah mengalahkan mereka 99-00, jadi kejutan tentang Deimon yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor hampir identik tidak bisa Takami pikirkan secara logika.

Bagaimana mungkin perkembangan mereka secepat ini? Menyimpan rasa penasarannya Takami langsung meminta Koharu untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota Ojou bersama pelatihnya.

Koharu membutuhkan waktu hampir 10 menit untuk mengumpulkan mereka, dan setelah mengumpulkan seluruh anggota Ojou (Minus Shin), mereka saat ini sudah memadati ruang teater untuk melihat rekaman ulang yang Koharu dapatkan dari pertandingan itu.

"Hey, ini tentang Deimon kan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka berhasil menang 98-00!?"

"Ini masih terdengar sangat konyol, lawan mereka Zokugaku Chameleons yang dikatakan tidak pernah menelan satu kalipun kekalahan, dan bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menang dengan skor mencolok seperti itu!"

"Zokugaku selalu menang karena mereka bertanding dengan lawan yang lemah!"

"Tetap saja, meskipun mereka tidak pernah masuk turnamen, Zokugaku memiliki pengalaman yang jauh berkembang dari Deimon."

Selagi menunggu Koharu menyeting ulang hasil rekamannya para anggota Ojou berbisik-bisik mengenai rumor yang didengar mereka sebelumnya.

"Ini bukan lagi masalah tentang ketidakmungkinan! Ketika pertandingan kami melawan mereka, kita bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka telah jauh berkembang dari terakhir kami melawan mereka."

"Ya, aku ingat, kalau tidak salah mereka itu juga sudah memiliki seorang pemain bertahan yang cakap dan beberapa kali mampu merepotkan kita."

"Maksudmu nomor #93 itu?"

"Ya."

Beberapa menit kemudian Koharu telah selesai menyeting semua hasil rekamannya. "Nah, ini sudah selesai!" Dia menekan tombol ON dan membiarkan semua anggota Ojou yang telah menunggu menyaksikan satu persatu momen yang dia sendiri anggap penting.

Rekaman berputar dan hal pertama yang seluruh anggota Ojou saksikan adalah Receiver terbaru dari Deimon beraksi dengan gemilang. Receiver itu berhasil menangkap bola Kick-of, kemudian menerima operan Hiruma yang dikatakan sangat sulit untuk diatasi sehingga sampai saatnya tiba dia berhasil mencetak Touchdown dengan tangkapannya itu.

Koharu menghentikan rekamannya. "Raimon Taro, siswa tahun pertama di SMU Deimon, dia memegang nomor punggung #80 dan juga berposisi sebagai Wide Receiver terbaru Deimon Devil Bats!"

Takami membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ini tentu mengejutkan jika Hiruma sudah berhasil menemukan seseorang yang mampu menangkap operan gilanya. Raimon Taro ini masih seorang pemain amatir, namun siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi sosok yang siap merepotkan permainan kita."

Rekaman dilanjutkan, kali ini menayangkan Naruto yang berhasil mengeksekusi extra point untuk Deimon.

Koharu menghentikan rekamannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, siswa tahun pertama SMU Deimon. Seperti yang kita semua sudah tahu, dia berposisi sebagai Line Backer, namun yang lebih mengejutkan... ternyata dia juga memiliki keterampilan sebagai seorang Kicker!"

Rekaman kembali dilanjutkan, kali ini menayangkan Running Back #26 Zokugaku menendang dan memukul satu persatu pemain Deimon sebelum dia dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Seluruh pemain Ojou tidak terlalu terkejut dengan cara bermain Zokugaku, mereka lebih tertarik mengamati cara Naruto mengelak dan langsung menghentikan pemain #26 Zokugaku itu.

Rekaman terus menayangkan kejadian yang sama, namun pada kesempatan ketiga Zokugaku mencetak Touchdown, Zokugaku kali ini memasang 3 pemain untuk menjadi suksesor serangan ini.

Satu-persatu pemain Deimon mulai berjatuhan akibat sisi anarkis ketiga pemain itu, namun ketika mereka sampai dihadapan Naruto, mereka bertiga tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa sehingga bola yang mereka kuasai berhasil direbut oleh Line Backer yang dengan seketika melakukan serangan balik.

Bola yang dilempar Naruto melesat menuju daerah pertahanan Zokugaku dan berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Receiver terbaru Deimon.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Tanya Takami sedikit terkesima. "Cara dia memblokir dan merebut bola sangat sempurna, juga dengan lemparannya itu..." Takami meringis dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "...Dia bukan hanya sebagai pemain bertahan!"

Rekaman terus berlanjut, masing-masing melihat cara kepemimpinan Hiruma yang nyeleneh namun berdampak positif untuk lawannya, sampai suatu ketika jalannya bertandingan itu melambat dan mendesak Deimon untuk terus menggunakan strategy monoton yang membuat Receiver mereka terus menjadi korban Zokugaku.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hiruma? Bukankah dia sudah tahu jika strategy itu tidak berguna?" Takami menyatakan sambil terus memandang Hiruma yang hanya diam berkacak pinggang.

Shougun menganggukan kepala seolah mengerti dengan jalannya pertandingan itu. "Memaksa seorang pejuang untuk menekan ketakutannya sendiri adalah dengan cara membuatnya merasakan adrenalin perang, anak itu (Eyeshield) sedang diajari bagaimana suasana peperangan yang sesungguhnya!"

Takami menoleh dan mengangguk, meskipun penjelasannya sangat berbelit-belit, Takami sudah sangat maklum dengan ciri khas Shogun yang memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk menghubungkan sesuatu dengan cara tentara Templar.

Takami menghadapkan kembali perhatiannya menuju layar untuk melihat sisa rekaman pertandingan.

Zokugaku masih menguasai pertandingan, mereka sudah melakukan set pertandingan.

Quarterback menerima bola, namun sedetik kemudian dia bergeser untuk menghindari Blitz dari Naruto yang terbang melewati Lineman.

Takami tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya, memang hanya itulah yang bisa Quarterback lakukan untuk menghindari Blitz mengerikan tersebut.

Tidak berselang lama mengutarakan teorinya, kedua mata Takami dibuat melebar ketika dalam sepersekian detik saja Blitz itu berhasil dan menghasilkan Sack sempurna yang membuat Quarterback Zokugaku panik dan melepaskan bola.

Deimon kembali berhasil mencuri bola.

"A- Apa yang terjadi?" Takami masih tercengang, dia menoleh ragu menatap Koharu yang membuatnya mengerti untuk mengulang rekaman tersebut.

Rekaman berputar dalam gerak lambat sehingga semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas Naruto mendarat dengan satu kaki dan menumpu seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong kedepan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah lompatan jauh mencapai tempat Quarterback Zokugaku.

"Tidak mungkin! Kakinya akan patah jika dia mendarat seperti itu! Dan apa itu? Meskipun dengan satu kaki, lompatannya tidak masuk akal!?"

"Dia Monster!"

"Kalian tahu atlit Parkour? Kemungkinan dia seperti mereka!"

Murmur terdengar dari kelompok Ojou White Knight, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu.

Otawara tertawa. "Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari serangan itu! Kau salah, Takami!" Otawara berkata mengulangi pernyataan Takami sewaktu dipertandingan mereka menyebutkan tentang kelemahan Predator Tackle.

Takami membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kejutan yang sangat menarik!" Keringat dingin yang keluar dari keningnya berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataannya yang cukup tenang.

Sudah cukup dengan rekaman itu Koharu kembali melanjutkan, kali ini dia menunjukan sebuah rekaman yang memang mampu membuat seluruh pasang mata anggota Ojou tidak bisa berkedip.

Naruto berlari melompati Lineman, setelah itu dia terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menghancurkan lawan-lawannya yang berniat untuk menghentikannya. Ditengah perjalanan kecepatannya semakin dan semakin bertambah, dan entah apa yang terjadi, dalam waktu seketika dia sudah membawa bola melewati garis Endzone Zokugaku.

Hening...

...Semua orang terdiam, bahkan Shogun pun ikut terpaku menatap layar dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

"Ini adalah pertunjukan yang mampu membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya akan terkejut." Seolah mengerti Koharu mulai memberi penjelasan. "Kecepatan ini sangat gila, dia tidak berlari..." Koharu memutar kembali rekaman dan menayangkannya dalam gerak lambat. "...Tapi dia melompat **[*1]**."

Rekaman menunjukan Naruto bergerak tidak normal, jarak antara kedua kakinya cukup lebar sehingga bisa dikatakan dia sedang melesat maju melompat dari satu langkah menuju langkah lainnya untuk mengikis jarak dan waktu.

"Dalam gerakan itu, Uzumaki Naruto mampu mengikis jarak sampai..." Koharu berhenti untuk membaca catatannya. "...Ah, ini dia... 28 yard dalam waktu 1,6 detik. Aku meneliti catatan waktu ini dari ketika Uzumaki-san mulai untuk melakukan gerakan itu!"

"Ini konyol..." Takami melemparkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. "...Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Dari gerakan tubuhnya aku bisa melihat jika itu bisa dibilang gerakan spontanitas dari situasi emosional yang tengah dialami oleh Uzumaki itu." Kata Shogun sekaligus menutup kedua matanya.

"Situasi emosional?" Tanya Takami.

Shogun mengangguk. "Dalam pikirannya seolah dia mengatakan 'Aku harus melakukan ini, tidak ada jalan lain!' entah apa yang ingin dia capai dengan melakukan hal seperti ini, namun melihat dari tayangan itu membuatku sedikit berpikir jika Uzumaki-san ini ingin mengalihkan perasaan takut Eyeshield terhadap dirinya."

Takami menganggykan kepalanya mengerti, dan dia kembali meluruskan pandangannya kearah layar. "Aku yakin dia akan menjadi batu sandungan kami untuk menuju Crismast Bowl."

"Kecepatan itu memang sangat luarbiasa, namun dengan kecepatannya itu tentu membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol pergerakannya, itulah kelemahan yang bisa aku manfaatkan untuk menghentikannya!" Seluruh anggota Ojou menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan Shin Seijuro berdiri diambang pintu dengan Tas kemah tergantung dibahunya.

"Ah, Shin?" Takami berdiri dari kursinya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tas besar itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhku lemah jika tidak ingin hancur oleh kecepatan itu!" Jawabnya dan setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey, tungg- hah..." Takami yang melihat Shin sudah menjauh langsung menghela nafasnya. "...Kawaki-san, bisakah kau menemani Shin ketempat latihannya?"

"E- Eh, bukankah ini sudah sangat sore?" Salah-satu anggota Ojou yang ditunjuk Takami mengatakan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengantarnya sampai parkiran!"

"Ah, baiklah." Kawaki berdiri dari kursinya dan berbalik pergi menyusul Shin.

Setelah suasana kembali kondusif, rekaman kembali dilanjutkan.

Setelah kejutan itu Deimon memimpin pertandingan, Eyeshield kembali ikut dalam permainan. Eyeshield berlari dengan leluasa, dia tidak terhentikan karena semua pemain Zokugaku yang berniat menghentikannya terlebih dulu hancur oleh terjangan Naruto yang terus mengikuti dan melindunginya dari belakang.

Terlalu direpotkan oleh kedua orang itu membuat konsentrasi permainan Zokugaku terpecah, dan dengan kondisi itu membuat Raimon Taro berdiri bebas menyambut operan Hiruma.

-Line Break!

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Naruto sedang duduk di Halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan pergi menuju tempat yang Sena sebut sebagai Mall.

Naruto masih sangat asing dengan ini karena di masa lalu untuk membeli pakaian dia hanya perlu pergi mengunjungi toko khusus yang ada dipasar desa, dan Naruto akhirnya menyimpulkan jika sebutan pasar ditempat ini adalah Mall.

Naruto Uzumaki perlu menambah isi lemarinya yang hanya ada 3 pasang pakaian.

Bus datang berhenti didepannya, Naruto segera berdiri dan melangkah maju untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat beberapa orang yang duduk diatas kursi memenuhi lambung bus diapun mengikutinya.

Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, disamping tidak tahu dimana nantinya dia akan turun, diapun merasa canggung untuk bertanya kepada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Bus terus berjalan, dan ketika melewati Halte selanjutnya bus kembali berhenti untuk menurunkan dan mengangkut penumpang yang terlihat duduk dikursi Halte.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan banyaknya orang yang memutuskan turun di Halte ini, dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang 'apakah dia juga perlu mengikuti mereka?'.

Memutuskan untuk ikut turun bersama mereka Narutopun terlebih dulu dihentikan oleh sebuah tepukan ringan dipunggung kanannya.

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut kastanye sebahu yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "A- Apakah... Apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto-san dari kelas 1-3? Anggota Amefuto?"

Naruto pertama bingung, namun untuk mendapatkan kejelasan diapun segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Mendengar jawabanku gadis itu tersenyum cerah, dia membungkuk hormat dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Kumiko Yuuka..." Berhenti sejenak untuk menarik satu lagi gadis berambut coklat sebahu untuk bergabung bersama dirinya. "...Ini temanku, namanya Ogasawara Makoto!" Sigadis yang diperkenalkan sekilas membungkuk. "Setelah pertandingan kemarin kami telah memutuskan untuk segera mendirikan Fansclub Uzumaki-san, mohon bantuannya." Makoto mengakhiri dengan kembali membungkukan punggungnya.

"Eh, Fansclub?"

"Ya, kami akan selalu datang dan secara pribadi akan selalu mendukungmu disetiap pertandingan. Bukan hanya itu saja..." Yuuka berhenti sejenak, semakin mengobarkan semangatnya untuk memulai penjelasan selanjutnya. "...Kami juga akan menaikan strata sosialmu ketempat paling tertinggi untuk mencapai ketenaran yang tidak ada duanya!"

Naruto mengerti dengan semua itu...

...Artinya jika dia menerima ini maka secara otomatis dia akan menjadi publik figur untuk gadis-gadis muda penggemarnya.

"Aku mengerti, untuk itu aku juga akan memohon kerjasama dari kalian berdua!" Naruto membungkuk, mengatakan sepatah kata untuk menerima usulan Yuuka membentuk Fansclub itu.

Naruto tidak perlu bertingkah munafik untuk menolak perhatian dari gadis-gadis seusianya, dia sendiri merasa penasaran berada diposisi sebagai pusat perhatian bagi seluruh gadis-gadis seusianya, dan yang lebih penting...

...Pengalaman masa kanak-kanak Naruto yang haus akan perhatian itu mendorongnya untuk menerima usulan Yuuka.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Yuuka secara tanggap menanggapinya dengan tersenyum cerah.

Bus hampir terisi penuh oleh penumpang baru, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sekaligus mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia harus kembali duduk diatas kursinya.

Kedua gadis itu duduk disebelahnya, dan Yuuka yang duduk diantara Naruto dan Makoto terus berbicara untuk menanyakan beberapa hal penting yang harus dia ketahui tentang Naruto.

"Oh, jadi Uzumaki-san masih sendiri?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya pacar."

Yuuka terlihat terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. "Apakah Uzumaki-san bercanda? Ah, maksudku bagaimana mungkin Uzumaki-san tidak pernah punya pacar?"

"Apakah itu sangat aneh?"

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Yuuka menatap perhatian penampilan Naruto. "Tentu saja membuatmu menjadi sangat aneh!"

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat tampan, tubuhmu luarbiasa tinggi dan dengan warna kulit yang sangat seksi ini Uzumaki-san pasti bisa dengan mudah menjerat gadis-gadis disekelilingnya kan?"

Naruto mulai gugup dengan pertanyaan itu, ditambah Yuuka yang saat ini sedang menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya dan sesekali memekik mengagumi seluruh otot kerasnya membuatnya sangat canggung.

Naruto mulai merasa tak nyaman. "Er, aku tidak tahu masalah itu, dan aku sendiri rasanya tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari seorang pacar."

"Sangat disayangkan!" Yuuka cemberut mengatakan itu. "Setidaknya kau perlu memiliki satu pacar untuk menemani hari-harimu, seperti saat ini!" Mungkin maksud Yuuka adalah Naruto tidak perlu menghabiskan weekend sendirian.

Seolah diingatkan sesuatu Narutopun lekas bertanya pada Yuuka. "Berbicara tentang hari ini... Apakah Kumiko-san tahu dimana tempat bernama Mall itu berada?"

"Kami berdua ingin pergi kesana!" Yuuka berseru semangat. "Apakah Uzumaki-san juga ingin kesana? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita bertiga pergi bersama-sama?"

"Ya, itu bagus!" Naruto tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa sekarang dia memiliki petunjuk jalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Ditengah perjalanan Yuuka dan Naruto terus melakukan percakapan, disisi lain Naruto merasa heran karena teman Yuuka yang bernama Makoto hanya diam saja, dan setelah Yuuka mengatakan bahwa Makoto itu pemalu Naruto akhirnya mengerti alasannya tidak ikut dengan percakapan itu.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di Halte berikutnya, mereka bertiga turun untuk berjalan menyusuri beberapa blok dan setelah berjalan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Apakah ini yang namanya Mall?" Naruto bergumam takjub memandang bangunan besar 4 lantai didepannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pasar didunia ini akan jadi sebesar itu.

Yuuka yang berdiri disebelahnya menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sangsi. "Iya ini Mall, tapi apakah Uzumaki-san tidak tahu hal seperti ini?"

"Aku sebelumnya tinggal dipanti asuhan, dan alasanku terkejut karena aku sendiripun tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat yang seperti ini." Jawabnya dan membuat Yuuka mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam bangunan itu, dan hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah banyaknya tempat menakjubkan dimana puluhan orang berkumpul dan berlalu lalang.

"Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Uzumaki-san berada disini maka aku dan Makoto akan mengajakmu berkeliling!" Yuuka menarik tangan Naruto, mereka berdua mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Makoto yang mencicit dibelakangnya.

Yuuka mengajak Naruto mengelilingi lantai satu dimana dilantai ini mereka melihat beberapa toko yang menjajakan bahan makanan yang berupa sayuran, buah-buahan, seafod, dan bahan pangan lainnya. Ternyata dilantai satu bukan hanya tempat penjual bahan pangan, disini juga terdapat puluhan toko elektronik sehingga Yuuka menyebut tempat ini sebagai surga untuk para Ibu rumah tangga.

Setelah lantai satu mereka selesaikan Yukka selanjutnya mengajak Naruto menaiki lantai dua. Jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tadi disini Naruto menemukan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, dimana toko-toko ditempat ini memiliki beberapa meja dan kursi yang berjejer ditata rapi. Yuuka menyebutkan mereka sebagai tempat hangout, dilantai dan tempat inilah pengunjung Mall dimanjakan oleh berbagai toko kuliner.

Dilantai selanjutnya Naruto mendapati sebuah keramaian yang melebihi keramaian dari kedua tempat sebelumnya. Naruto bisa melihat ratusan remaja memadati lantai ini, bermain sesuatu yang entah apa itu dan tertawa senang ketika memenangkan sebuah permainan. Yuuka menyebut ini sebagai Game Center, disinilah tempat sebagian besar remaja menghabiskan waktu liburnya.

"Ju- Jumonji-san..." Makoto menyelinap dan memegang lengan kiri Yuuka dengan erat.

"Anak nakal itu? Dimana?" Seolah mengerti mata Yuuka langsung berkeliling, mendapati punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh menuju tiga remaja yang sedang bermain disalah-satu permainan membuatnya seketika diserang panik.

Naruto ternyata terlebih dulu menemukan keberadaan ketiga remaja itu, karena itulah dia berjalan pergi memisahkan diri untuk menghampiri ketiga remaja yang dia anggap sebagai anggota baru Amefuto.

"Yo Ha-Ha Sankyodai?" Naruto menyapa menyebabkan ketiga remaja itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

Melihat respon mereka membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Ah, ternyata benar ini kalian!"

"Apa itu..."

"...Sudah kami katakan..."

"...Kami tidak bersaudara!"

Ha-Ha Sankyodai menyalak marah karena lagi-lagi harus mendengar lelucon seperti itu.

"Ya, ya, setidaknya itulah yang aku tahu dari kalian." Naruto berkilah dan mengangkat bahu.

"Nomor #93, untuk apa kau mendatangi kami?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ramah, terlebih mereka memanggil dengan nomor punggung keanggotaannya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku datang hanya untuk menyapa saja." Naruto memperkenalkan diri sekaligus memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Terserah, kami sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu tentang namamu!" Kuroki berkata acuh.

"Kami juga tidak menginginkan sapaan manja itu!" Dilanjutkan dengan Togano yang mencerca alasan Naruto.

"Dan untuk itu, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi darisini!" Jumonji mengakhiri dengan kedua mata melotot dengan disisipi sebuah ancaman kepada Naruto.

"Oy, oy, apa yang salah dengan kalian?"

"Kami tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Hiruma!" Ketiganya menjawab secara bersamaan dan setelah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sambutan yang sangat tidak ramah, mungkin mereka bertiga korban terbaru penindasan Hiruma.

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali bergabung dengan Yuuka dan Makoto.

"B- Bagaimana kau bisa begitu santai berhadapan dengan mereka Uzumaki-san?" Makoto bertanya mencicit.

"Ah, apa masalahnya?" Naruto balik bertanua.

"Mereka dikenal sebagai trio nakal dari Deimon, mereka tak jarang mengusili siwa-siswi pendiam di sekolah kita, dan salah-satu korban mereka adalah Makoto sendiri!" Yuuka memberitahu sekaligus membuka kebobrokan dari Ha-Ha Sankyodai.

"Oh." Naruto menatap Makoto yang menundukan kepalanya. "Kau jangan takut, mulai hari ini kau adalah temanku, dan karena itulah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka!"

"U- Uzumaki-san..." Makoto yang merasakan usapan tangan Naruto terhadap kepalanya mendongkak, kedua matanya memancarkan sinar kagum seolah-olah sedang melihat seorang Malaikat yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto tersenyum masih menatap Makoto. "Nah, karena kita sudah berteman, Ogasawara-san tidak perlu lagi memanggilku dengan nama keluarga atau honor!"

Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "T- Tapi itu..."

"Panggil aku Naruto, oke?"

"K- Kau juga harus memanggil namaku, N- Naruto-kun!" Makoto mencicit dengan wajahnya kini berubah merah cerah.

"Oke, Makoto-chan." Makoto semakin memerah, pengalaman pertama dipanggil akrab oleh seorang pria selain keluarganya tentu membuatnya merasa sangat malu.

Yuuka yang melihat kedua pipi Makoto bersinar cerah memekik. "Kyaaaa, aku memang selalu tahu bahwa temanku ini memang sangat imut!" Setelah dia melompat dan menjerit terhadap Makoto kali ini dia menoleh menatap Naruto, sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya Yuuka berkata. "Ne, ne, apakah aku juga boleh memanggilmu Naruto-kun?" Yuuka ternyata memiliki karakter sangat impulsif.

"T- Tentu saja, Yuuka-chan!" Yuuka memekik dan langsung memeluk Makoto.

"Kau dengar itu? Ini adalah langkah awal untuk kesuksesan kita, Makoto-chan!" Makoto mengangguk senang, dengan ciri khasnya sendiri Makoto ikut merayakannya bersama Yuuka. "Kami baru saja merintis karir sebagai penggemar, dan apa kau tahu arti tentang seorang penggemar yang memiliki kedekatan tersendiri dengan idolanya?" Dia bertanya dan Makoto hanya menggeleng. "Itu berarti kita adalah penggemar yang sangat istimewa!"

Naruto yang melihat keantusiasan kedua gadis itu menjadi tersenyum, melihat kebahagiaan mereka membuatnya sangat senang.

Mereka telah sampai dilantai 4, Naruto menemukan berbagai toko pakaian berjejer rapi disisi jalan.

"Disini adalah tujuan kami datang ke Mall!" Yuuka memberitahu Naruto bahwa mereka berdua sebelumnya memang telah menyusun rencana untuk berburu pakaian diskon. "Oh, dan apa yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan Naruto-kun?" Naruto belum memberitahu rencananya, untuk itulah dia bertanya.

"Aku juga ingin membeli pakaian baru." Menjawab pernyataan itu Yuuka langsung bersorak dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga bisa saling memeriksa dan memilih pakaian masing-masing.

Yuuka kembali menggiring Naruto memasuki setiap toko, mereka bertiga langsung berbaur dengan surga pakaian dan memilih satu persatu dan menunjukannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Makoto, kau akan sangat lucu jika memakai pakaian ini!" Yuuka menunjukan sebuah gaun onepiece terbuka berwarna oranye.

"Yuuka-chan!" Setelah melihat apa yang ditunjukan padanya Makoto langsung memerah malu. Gaun itu sangat pendek, dan jika Makoto memakainya dia bisa memastikan jika kedua paha berlemaknya akan terekspos sempurna.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari kedua gadis itu hanya berkerut bingung, dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang fashion, untuk itulah dia hanya terdiam tak tahu harus memilih pakaian yang bagaimana.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mencobanya!" Yuuka dengan paksa mendorong Makoto ke kamar ganti dan menyerahkan gaun itu kepadanya. "Hey, Naruto-kun, bisakah kau memberikan pendapatmu untuk pakaian baru Makoto-chan?" Yuuka sedikit keras memanggil Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan segera datang menghampiri Yuuka. "Makoto-chan sudah mendapatkan pakaian yang dia inginkan? Jadi dimana dia?"

Yuuka berjalan kedepan, dia mengetuk pintu. "Makoto-chan, apakah sudah selesai?"

"Y- Yuuka-chan, k- kenapa kau tadi memanggil Naruto-kun?" Dari dalam Makoto berujar sedikit keras.

Jadi dia mendengarku, pikir Yuuka. "Pendapat seorang pria sangat penting untuk fashion seorang gadis seperti kita!"

"T- Tapi..."

"Kalau kau tidak membuka pintunya aku akan segera membukanya sendiri!" Makoto yang ada didalam bilik memekik mendengar ancaman itu. Terdengar suara gerasak-gerusuk sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Ogasawara Makoto dalam balutan gaun Onepice yang menonjolkan sosok tubuhnya, dia berdiri menunduk dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menarik bawahan gaun untuk mrnutupi kedua pahanya.

Yuuka langsung mengguncang Makoto dan menyatakan dia sangat seksi dengan balutan gaun itu.

Disisi lain Naruto terhenyak, kedua matanya terus terpaku menatap tubuh Makoto dengan pakaian yang sangat menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Jika Naruto boleh mengatakan, sosok Makoto yang sekarang ini adalah sosok seorang wanita dewasa yang masih terjebak dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan, meskipun begitu...

...Kemolekan tubuhnya mampu menyalakan sebuah suar untuk memungkinkan nalurinya sebagai seorang pria bangkit dan mulai terbakar.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, eh, um, ada apa?" Naruto tersadar, menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yuuka.

Yuuka tersenyum licik. "Apakah Naruto-kun sudah mulai tenggelam kedalam lautan gairahnya sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedikit tersandung oleh pikiranku, dan ah sebaiknya aku segera mencari pakaianku sendiri!" Naruto mencoba berkilah, tidak menemukan lagi alasan yang cocok Narutopun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

Setelah kembali ke lokasi sebelumnya Naruto mencoba untuk mencari pakaian yang akan dia beli, namun ketika hampir seluruh pakaian yang dia lihat tidak cocok dengan kriterianya dia menjadi kecewa.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku didalam toko, gadis-gadis masih sibuk dengan kegiatan belanjanya dan tidak mungkin dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto duduk menunggu.

Selagi Naruto duduk seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan gaya ponitail datang menghampirinya.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut coklat manager Ojou. "Oh, ternyata ada Wakana-san." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Koharu duduk bergabung disisi Naruto. "Sedang apa kau disini? Menunggu pacarmu?"

"Eh? Kenapa seharian ini aku selalu mendengar kata pacar?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan itu. "Tidak, aku tidak menunggu pacarku, tapi aku sedang berbelanja bersama kedua temanku dan karena disini aku tidak menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk aku kenakan jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka berdua sebelum kami melanjutkan ke toko yang selanjutnya." Entah kenapa Naruto menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar.

Koharu menganggukan kepalanya. "Disini kau tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu, ini adalah toko khusus perempuan jadi yah..."

Apakah itu alasan semua pengunjung toko ini adalah perempuan? Naruto bersemu merah mendapati kenyataan itu.

"Uh, aku merasa sangat bodoh!" Naruto merutuk malu. "Pantas saja semua pengunjung disini memandangku aneh!" Ya Naruto masih mengingatnya, ketika Naruto sedang mencari pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri semua pengunjung itu memandanginya dan sesekali berbisik terkikik dengan teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak memandangmu aneh!" Katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit meringis. "Mereka pikir kau adalah pria yang sedang menemani pacarnya berbelanja, dan itu... um, baik, pikiran itu membuat mereka merasa sangat iri!"

"Iri, huh?"

"Ya." Koharu mengangguk. "Pria yang menemani pacarnya berbelanja itu sangat manis!" Sisi feminim Koharu meledak keluar, dia sendiri jadi membayangkan memiliki pacar yang seperti itu.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu ada."

Selagi mereka berdua terus berbincang, Yuuka dan Makoto datang membawa dua bingkisan dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto-kun!" Yuuka berkata menunjukan raut penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Yuuka-chan, Makoto-chan, perkenalkan ini Wakana Koharu-san, dia adalah kenalanku dan manager dari tim Ojou!"

Koharu menyapa sekaligus membungkukan badannya. "Hallo, aku Wakana Koharu, senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Wakana-san. Aku Kumiko Yuuka / Ogasawara Makoto!" Kedua gadis itu menanggapi sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu ketiga gadis itu mulai mengenal dan melakukan percakapan lanjutan, dan ketika waktunya tiba untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan Yuuka berucap pamit.

Naruto juga perlu mendapatkan kebutuhannya.

Koharu mengangguk dan tersenyum, setelah itu dia berlalu pergi kembali ketempat teman-temannya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari toko, berjalan kembali sampai mereka menemukan satu toko yang sangat mencolok dan memiliki beberapa hiasan ciri khas jantan.

Ketika mereka memasuki toko itu seluruh pasang mata pejantan langsung beralih memperhatikan mereka.

Mengabaikan itu mereka langsung berjalan semakin masuk kedalam toko dan berhenti di lautan pakaian yang siap dipilih oleh Naruto.

"Jangan ragu meminta bantuan kami, Naruto-kun. Ya tahu, seorang gadis lebih mengerti dengan kejantanan seorang pria!" Yuuka berseru seolah memberitahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan segan membuat penampilan Naruto lebih wah dari sebelumnya.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti dengan fashion, untuk itu dia menyambut bantuan sukarela yang ditawarkan gadis itu.

"Kau dengar itu, Makoto-chan, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat luarbiasa untuk seorang penggemar memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh idolanya. Untuk itu kita harus memilih pakaian yang baik dari yang terbaik!" Yuuka berseru semangat dan ditanggapi Makoto yang dengan malu-malu mengangkat semangatnya.

Dalam waktu singkat terjadi kekacauan didalam toko, kedua gadis itu berlomba memilih dan memberikan pakaian untuk secepatnya Naruto coba di ruang ganti.

Naruto bingung, dia berdiri terpaku memandang tumpukan pakaian diatas tangannya.

Apakah mereka seurius memintaku mencoba satu-persatu pakaian ini? Naruto bertanya-tanya, dan ketika satu pakaian lagi terbang bergabung dengan tumpukan pakaian itu Naruto secepatnya langsung berbalik untuk menuju keruang ganti.

Jika dia terus berdiri disana, dia akan membuat pakaian yang mereka pilih semakin menumpuk diatas tangannya.

-Line Break!

"T- Terimakasih untuk kesenangan hari ini, Naruto-kun!" Sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya Makoto terlebih dahulu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, mereka bertiga menikmati hari libur yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Naruto mendapatkan bantuan untuk menambah isi lemarinya, bersenang-senang di wahana bermain dan pergi makan malam bersama dengan kedua gadis teman barunya.

Dan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Naruto bersikap gentle untuk terlebih dahulu mengantarkan kedua gadis itu sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, aku sendiri sangat terbantu dengan kehadiran kalian berdua!" Sambil mengibaskan tangannya Naruto menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok disekolah!" Makoto membungkuk dan setelah itu dia berbalik pergi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah melihat Makoto yang sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam rumah Naruto berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Ditengah perjalanan Naruto merenggut memandang kedua tangannya. "Aku bangkrut!" Hatinya menangisi lembaran uang yang telah dia habiskan untuk barang belanjaannya sendiri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **[*1]** Teknik sederhana seorang Ninja, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Kelemahannya, dalam kecepatan yang luarbiasa dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, dan sebelum dia menghendakinya untuk berhenti, dia akan terus berlari lurus menabrak apapun yang ada didepannya. Nama untuk teknik ini? Esya belum memikirkannya, mungkin jika kalian punya nama teknik yang badas silahkan masukan lewat Review!

Kesan untuk chapter ini? Esya nggak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Esya tulis, so yang pasti Esya ingin memulai pembentukan Fansclub dan sekaligus bersenang-senang dengan tulisan Esya sendiri. Terimakasih!


	6. Chapter 6

Suara raungan jam weker menggema memenuhi sebuah ruangan kecil, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung meraih jam itu untuk mematikannya, tidak melupakan desahan lembut yang dia keluarkan saat memeriksa jam weker itu masih menunjukan pukul 06,30 pagi.

Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya, dia masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri pergi ke sekolah.

Membuat dua Bunshin untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah, setelah itu Naruto berjalan meraih handuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Menghabiskan waktu 10 menit sebelum dia kembali keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Meraih tas dimeja dan blazer hijau yang tergantung dikursi belajar diapun lekas keluar kamar untuk menuju ke dapur dimana Bunshinnya sudah menyiapkan sarapan.

Duduk sendirian di meja makan Naruto menuangkan susu di gelas dan meraih roti bakar dengan telur ceplok dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

Setelah sarapan Naruto memakai sepatu dan segera keluar apartemen untuk menuju sekolahnya.

Dengan berjalan kaki Naruto hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit sampai dia tiba didepan sekolahnya. Namun sebelum dia memasuki gerbang, dia terlebih dulu terpaku menatap pemandangan asing yang tidak biasa ada dihalaman sekolah.

Beberapa -tidak, hampir seluruh siswi Deimon High berkumpul menyambutnya dengan pekikan membahana seperti yang dia ingat ketika di Akademi seluruh siswi menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu semua adalah beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi dihalaman sekolahnya, dan juga beberapa media masa yang berkumpul siap meliput sesuatu yang sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu.

"Uzumaki Naruto sudah datang! Dia ada disana!"

Naruto melangkah mundur, wajahnya mulai memucat ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari salah-satu kru media.

Naruto semakin mundur ketika melihat satu-persatu perhatian mereka beralih kepadanya, dan pada saat mereka melangkah datang menghampirinya Naruto langsung berbalik dan pergi.

Naruto berlari dengan awak media mengejarnya di belakang. Naruto panik dan terus berlari, sampai di tikungan dia berbelok dan...

...Dia terjatuh, lebih tepatnya dipaksa jatuh.

"Adududuh~" Naruto mengeluh dan berusaha untuk cepat berdiri.

"Eeung~" Suara erangan terdengar membuat Naruto berhenti, dan ketika dia kembali menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dia kembali harus mendengar suara erangan yang sama.

Naruto menunduk untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dibawahnya, dan dia menemukan seorang gadis berambut blondie dan berpakaian laki-laki menatapnya bingung.

"Ma- Maaf!" Dengan canggung Naruto lekas mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, namun karena suara erangan yang sama lagi-lagi terdengar dia jadi termanggu.

"Be- Berhenti menekan da- dada-ku, dasar mesum!" Gadis itu berusaha menampakan wajah marah, meskipun begitu dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah menjadikan tampang marahnya itu tidak berguna, dia malah terlihat sangat manis.

Mendengar kata 'tekan dan dada' membuat Naruto segera menunduk, dia menemukan tangan kirinya bertumpu diatas dada kanan gadis tersebut. "Ini kecelakaan! Ini kecelakaan! Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu!" Dengan panik Naruto berdiri, dia membungkuk berkali-kali kearah si gadis yang masih berwajah merah memandangnya.

Si gadis blondie itu berdiri. "L- Lain kali kau harus hati-hati!"

Naruto membungkuk sekali lagi. "Terimakas-"

"Itu dia Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto menegang, mendengar awak media yang semakin dekat diapun kembali berlari untuk menjauhkan diri dari kejaran mereka.

Si gadis blondie terpaku ditempatnya. 'Apakah mereka baru saja menyebutkan Uzumaki Naruto? Kalau begitu...' Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat punggung Naruto yang sudah sangat jauh hampir tak terlihat lagi. '...Seperti yang dikatakan video itu, dia cukup layak disebut sebagai Line Backer tercepat!'

Awak media melewati gadis itu, namun salah-satu diantara mereka menoleh kearah sigadis dan berseru. "Hey, Hey, Teikoku Alexanders ada disini!" Awak media yang sudah melewati tempat sigadis menoleh dan kembali mundur menghampiri tempat si gadis, mendapatkan santapan yang lebih lezat untuk bahan artikelnya dengan cepat mereka melupakan Naruto.

-Line Break!

"Hiruma, kita harus membantu Naruto!" Kurita yang berdiri disamping Hiruma merengek memintanya untuk membantu Naruto yang sedang dikejar oleh awak media.

Hiruma sendiri yang bersandar dipagar pembatas atap dan mengunyah permen karetnya malah acuh, kedua matanya terus melihat mobil dengan logo yang menarik perhatiannya terparkir rapi dihalaman sekolah. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Teikoku mengambil permata kita!" Selesai mengatakan itu Hiruma berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kurita.

Kurita mencoba mengejarnya. "Ada Teikoku datang ke sekolah kami?"

-Line Break!

Setelah menghindar selama satu jam Naruto kembali ke sekolahnya, dia menyelinap masuk dan perlahan namun pasti sampai di loker room.

Naruto sedang menyiapkan buku pelajarannya. Pelajaran pertama terpaksa harus dia lewati, dan pelajaran selanjutnya adalah seni rupa yang bisa dibilang bagian kelas favoritnya.

Selesai menyiapkan buku pelajarannya Naruto kembali menyelinap untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Tanpa hambatan dia sudah tiba didepan kelasnya, bejinjit melihat keadaan kelas diapun langsung menghela nafas lega ketika tidak mendapati Guru seni-nya ada dikelas.

Naruto membuka pintu, masuk kedalam kelas dan tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya diapun langsung duduk ditempatnya.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san, bukankah Uzumaki-san diminta menghadap kepala sekolah?" Salah-satu gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berseru dengan nada gugup.

"Apa iya?" Menggaruk belakang kepalanya Naruto balik bertanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Selain Uzumaki-san diminta untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, Uzumaki-san juga diminta untuk datang ke lobi tempat para awak media sedang menunggu."

Naruto memucat. "A- Apakah mereka yang tadi mengejarku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Katanya mereka ingin mewawancarai Uzumaki-san, dan kenapa Uzumaki-san malah berlari tadi?"

"Mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan, aku bisa merasakan hawa kelaparan dari mereka semua!" Memang para awak media itu sedang kelaparan dengan berita yang seharusnya mereka cepat dapatkan.

Gadis itu terkikik. "Sebagai seorang idola seharusnya Uzumaki-san berlaku baik terhadap mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka nanti menjelek-jelekan idolaku!"

"I- Idola?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan kertas formulir dan menunjukannya kepada Naruto. "Setelah aku menyerahkan formulir ini, aku akan resmi menjadi penggemar setiamu!"

-Line Break!

Terjadi sebuah kekacauan yang amat sangat di ruangan kepala sekolah, dua kubu saling dipisahkan oleh satu meja dengan kepala sekolah terlihat sangat frustasi terkena serangan telak dari ketiga kubu tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sekolah paling elit di Jepang datang mengunjungi sekolahku." Hiruma duduk pongah ditempatnya, dia melirik kedua utusan dari masing-masing sekolah yang dia sebutkan.

"Tolong, nak, jangan membuat ini sulit! Kami tidak memiliki kepentingan denganmu!" Kubu sebelah kanan menyalak tidak membiarkan Hiruma yang hanya sebatas murid mengganggu negosiasinya dengan kepala sekolah.

Hiruma menyeringai licik dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam dari saku blazernya. "Tokio Moritsugu, usia 32 tahun dengan pekerjaan sebagai Scout untuk Teikoku Aleksanders. Sejarah, usia 8 tahun dia pernah menjadi korban asusi-"

"STOP! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!?" Pria setengah baya dengan rambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Tokio Moritsugu meledak dan memotong monolog Hiruma.

Hiruma mengeluarkan senapan dan menodongkannya kearah Tokio. "Oh, diamlah Bajingan-sialan! Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini karena apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini adalah anggota timku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"H- Harap tenang, k- kita bisa membicarakannya ba-"

Kepala sekolah mencoba meredam perseteruan itu, namun dia berhenti ketika senapan Hiruma beralih membidiknya. "Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik sehingga kau bisa menyetujui tentang proposal yang akan Bajingan-sialan ini sampaikan, bukan begitu kepala sekolah sialan?!"

"E- Eh, k- kami bahkan belum tahu proposal apa yang akan Moritsugu-san sampaikan untuk kita."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu akal busuk kedatangan Teikoku ke sekolah ini!" Hiruma mengecam dan menatap datar kearah Tokio. "Jadi silahkan pergi, dan aku harap setelah ini kau tidak akan mengusik anggota timku!"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu yang tidak masuk akal itu?" Tokio masih bersikukuh sehingga membuat Hiruma menyeringai menunjukan deretan giginya yang tajam.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, aku bahkan bisa..."

-Line Break!

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba, meskipun begitu Naruto tidak bisa beranjak dari kelas karena hampir seluruh siswi Deimon High memadati ruangan kelasnya.

Satu persatu dari mereka mengantri untuk meminta tandatangan, berpoto bahkan memintanya untuk memberikan ciumannya.

"Naruto-sama, disini!"

"Woa, a- apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mengabadikannya dengan membuat Tatto dengan pola tanda tangan Naruto-sama."

Salah-satu siswi membuka kancing kemejanya dan menunjukan payudara dengan brenda mewahnya, dia meminta untuk Naruto memberi tandatangan tepat diatas payudaranya.

Naruto tersentak mundur. 'Ini mengerikan! Bagaimana bisa dia memintaku melakukan hal seperti ini? Juga... Kenapa mereka berbondong-bondong mengerubungiku? Apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan?'

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Naruto meraih spidol permanent yang dibawa siswi tersebut, setelah membubuhkan tangatangannya siswi itu memekik senang dan ketika dia hendak memeluknya siswi tersebut terlebih dahulu dilempar dari barisan oleh siswi yang berdiri dibelakangnya. T-T

Siswi di barisan menerobos masuk, dan ketika dia hendak menyampaikan permintaannya terdengar suara pekikan nyaring yang berasal dari luar kelas.

"KYAAA~ APA ITU?"

"I- ITU BINATANG TERKUTUK MILIK MR. H!"

Setelah teriakan menyebutkan tentang Mr. H, dalam waktu seketika seluruh siswi Deimon High berhamburan keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang hanya terpaku ditempatnya.

Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, hanya sepersekian detik saja sebelum dia akhirnya mendapati Anjing oranye datang memasuki kelasnya.

'Jadi itu...' Naruto hanya pasrah ketika Anjing itu menggigit celananya dan menyeretnya sampai ke belakang sekolah tempat clubhouse Amefuto berada.

Cerberus mendobrak pintu dan melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke tengah ruangan.

Semua anggota menatapnya terkejut sebelum digantikan oleh pandangan kasian ketika Hiruma sendiri berteriak mengumumkan keterlambatan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar kelas, disamping itu aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka melakukan hal aneh seperti itu!" Naruto berkilah, alasannya terlambat karena sekawanan siswi yang tiba-tiba datang memenuhi kelasnya.

Hiruma mengeluarkan Lapton dan menunjukan sebuah situs You-Kiub kepada Naruto.

Di video itu diperlihatkan beberapa momen dimana Naruto mendominasi pertandingan dengan Zokugaku. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengupload video sialanmu ini! Video sialan ini berhasil memecahkan rekor pengunjung dan sudah dibagikan lebih dari satu juta kali!"

"Eh, apa artinya?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Beruntung di video ini tidak menunjukan wajahmu secara jelas, jika mereka sampai tahu identitasmu, kau akan dikejar oleh seluruh orang didunia ini!" Mendengar itu Naruto langsung meneguk ludahnya. Dikelilingi oleh seluruh siswi Deimon saja membuatnya kelabakan, bagaimana jika seluruh perempuan didunia mengelilinginya? Entahlah.

Mamori melangkah maju. "Kalau begitu apa masalahnya?"

"Kita terpaksa harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengusir beberapa orang mencurigakan yang mengunjungi sekolah kita, dan yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah..." Hiruma berhenti hanya untuk menyeringai seram menatap satu-persatu anggota Amefuto. "...Kita akan bertanding melawan Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C!"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar berita tersebut, sebelum...

"Hiruma! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Kurita berteriak panik, berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang hanya berbisik-bisik menanyakan tentang calon lawan yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Monta bertanya kepada Sena.

Sena menggeleng. "Tidak, nama sekolahnya terdengar sangat asing untuk sekolah di Jepang."

-Line Break!

Sepulang sekolah.

Hari Senin depan Deimon Devil Bats memiliki jadwal untuk bertanding melawan Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C. Karena alasan itulah dimulai hari ini Hiruma akan menggedor seluruh anggotanya dengan latihan intensif. Kurita dan Ha-Ha Sankyodai berlatih dengan boneka Lineman. Monta, Satake, dan Yamaoka berlomba menangkap bola yang diluncurkan oleh mesin pelontar. Sedangkan Sena (Eyeshield) dan Naruto, seperti apa yang dikatakan Hiruma, mereka sedang berlatih untuk saling mengalahkan.

"Cebol-sialan! Kau harus berlari lebih cepat jika kau ingin melewati tackle Naruto!" Hiruma yang berdiri disamping murka sambil menembakan senapannya mengincar Sena.

Sena melompat-lompat menghindari peluru. "Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik!"

"Lakukan lagi! Aku tidak peduli, kau harus bisa melewatinya meskipun itu akan menghancurkan kakimu sendiri!" Hiruma kembali melemparkan bola untuk Sena tangkap.

Sena menerima bola dan setelah itu dia meluruskan pandangannya menatap Naruto. 'Seberapa seringnya aku melihat, aku sama sekalii tidak bisa melihat adanya celah untuk aku lewati!' Dalam bayangannya dia bisa melihat kalau kehadiran Naruto sudah digantikan ribuan Serigala, mereka semua menatap nayalang kearahnya dan sedang menunggu untuk menerkamnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Merasa ragu dia mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berlari.

BOM!

Bersamaan suara Bazoka yang meledak diudara Sena langsung berlari, dalam pandangannya dia bisa melihat ribuan Serigala itu juga mulai berlari mempersempit jarak dengannya.

Hanya tinggal 5m Sena tiba-tiba memperlambat laju kedua kakinya dan berbelok kesamping kiri. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba menghindari mereka, dia tidak menemukan sebuah celah untuk meloloskan diri dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia di terkam oleh ribuan Serigala tersebut.

"ULANGI!" Hiruma berteriak memerintahkan Sena dan Naruto kembali ke posisinya masing-masing.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, setelah dua jam berlalu Sena terbaring kelelahan.

Sekalipun aku tidak bisa melewati Naruto, Sena berpikir pahit.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berkeringat datang menghampiri tempat Sena. "Kelemahanmu hanya satu, kau terlalu takut mengambil resiko! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan cara untuk menghindariku, karena tidak peduli sejauh mana kau menghindar, aku bisa melompat lebih jauh dari yang bisa kau bayangkan!" Setelah mengatakan itu dia berbalik dan pamit kepada Hiruma untuk pulang lebih awal, ada rutinitas lainnya yang harus dia lakukan.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sena meluruskan pandangannya menatap langit. 'Aku terlalu banyak berpikir... Apa maksudnya?'

-Line Break!

Hari ini adalah hari jumat, dan seperti yang telah diumumkan hari kamis kemarin, Deimon Devil Bats berencana membuka lowongan untuk mencari anggota baru.

Seperti yang diharapkan, setelah demo permainan melawan Zokugaku ketenaran klub Amefuto melejit sehingga hanya berselang satu hari jumlah calon anggota yang berniat berpartisipasi sangatlah banyak.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hiruma menetapkan hari jumat sebagai hari penerimaan calon anggota baru. Selain bisa menambah kuota pemain untuk menghadapi Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C di hari Senin mendatang, Hiruma juga perlu mempersiapkan tim sedini mungkin untuk keikut sertaan Deimon Devil Bats menjalani turnamen musim dingin yang hanya beberapa bulan lagi akan digelar.

Naruto duduk di belakang meja yang memiliki empat kursi, di sebelah kirinya Sena yang terduduk tidak nyaman menanyakan sesuatu. "Jadi pertanyaan macam 'apa' yang harus aku tanyakan nanti?"

"Kau itu sialan-manager, jadi tanyakan apapun yang kau inginkan!" Hiruma yang sedang duduk paling belakang dan memoles senapannya menimpali. "Bangun, lemak Babi-sialan!" Ketika Hiruma mendapati Kurita yang tertidur dimejanya langsung meraung.

"Hiruma, jangan terlalu keras dengan Kurita!" Mamori yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kurita menegur Hiruma yang menurutnya selalu keras dengan para anggotanya.

Hiruma memutar matanya. "Jangan memanjakannya! Lemak Babi itu pasti tidak tidur karena terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang hari ini!"

Kurita yang baru bangun menoleh mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. "Aku hanya terlalu gugup, dan aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena merasa hawatir kalau-kalau kami kembali tidak bisa menarik minat mereka." Kurita dengan sedih berkata seperti itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang rekrutmen anggota tim, dia dan Hiruma tidak pernah mendapatkan satupun siswa yang berminat masuk kedalam klub Amefuto mereka. "Ada begitu banyak yang mendaftar, aku sangat senang karena kehawatiranku sama sekali tidak terwujud!" Lanjut Kurita dengan mengusap kedua matanya sebelum tersenyum kearah Hiruma.

Tatapan Hiruma sekilas sayu, namun itu hanya sepersekian detik saja sebelum dia tersenyum menyeringai Iblis. "Ya, saatnya kita memulai wawancara!"

Satu-persatu calon anggota dipersilahkan untuk masuk, mereka menilai potensi untuk posisi calon anggota berdasarkan postur duduknya, dan ketika tidak sesuai yang diinginkan Hiruma langsung berteriak memotong sesi wawancara untuk beralih ke calon anggota yang lain.

Calon anggota keempat masuk, kali ini adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Dari caranya berjalan sambil menunduk dan sikapnya yang ragu-ragu semua orang diruangan bisa menilai jika gadis itu adalah seorang pemalu.

Sena berkedip dua kali sebelum dia menyapa gadis tersebut. "E- Eh, bukankah itu Ogasawara-san? Tahun pertama dari kelasku?"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat Ogasawara Makoto meluruskan pandangannya. "K- Kobayakawa-san?"

Sena tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya ini ak-"

Sebelum Sena menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia terlebih dahulu ditendang oleh Hiruma yang murka. "Aku tidak peduli jika kalian saling mengenal, kau seharusnya bersikap profesional dengan memintanya duduk terlebih dahulu manager-sialan!"

Makoto yang melihat insiden kekerasan itu menjadi takut, kedua matanya langsung berkeliling seolah dia sedang mencari jalan alternatif untuk melarikan diri.

Mamori yang melihat Makoto yang mulai panik langsung menghampiri dan menenangkannya. Pandangannya kembali memicing menatap Hiruma, dia kembali menegurnya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal tidak terpuji seperti itu, apalagi dia melakukannya di hadapan seorang gadis.

Setelah suasana kembali kondusif, Makoto dipersilahkan untuk duduk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "A- Aku... N- Namaku Ogasawara Makoto, aku adalah siswi tahun pertama dari kelas 1-2." Setelah perkenalan formal itu Sena langsung menanyakan tentang motivasinya masuk kedalam klub Amefuto. "S- Sebenarnya aku dan temanku berencana untuk melamar menjadi manager klub ini, t- tapi karena temanku kebagian mengurusi UNSCLUB yang kami dirikan, j- jadi aku sendiri yang maju untuk melamar menjadi manager di klub ini."

"UNSCLUB?"

"Um..." Makoto merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi jika tidak diberitahupun akan percuma karena cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu. "...U- Uzumaki N- Naruto Fansclub, t- temanku yang memberi nama seperti itu untuk klub kami."

"Eh?" Semua mata langsung terarah kepada Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung. "Mereka meminta ijin padaku, jadi aku mengijinkan mereka untuk membuat klub seperti itu."

"Apa kau bodoh?" Hiruma langsung meraung murka. "Kehadiran mereka bisa menghambat kegiatanmu dan latihan kami, Rubah-sialan!"

"I- Ini bukan kesalahan Naruto-sama!" Makoto dengan tegas mengatakan itu, aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kami tidak akan melakukan tindakan ilegal dalam operasi kami, kami tidak akan membuat Naruto-sama merasa tidak nyaman, dan inilah alasanku ada disini..." Makoto memandang lurus dan menatap Naruto penuh kekaguman. "...A- Aku disini untuk meliput keseharian dan pelatihan Naruto-sama secara langsung!"

"Kau ditolak!" Setelah mengakhiri monolognya Hiruma langsung menyatakan penolakannya.

Makoto yang mendengar penolakan itu langsung menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya langsung meremat keras lututnya.

Dia telah gagal, dia pasti akan mengecewakan seluruh teman-temannya yang ada di UNSCLUB, dan ketika dia memikirkan itu membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan perlahan namun pasti dia juga mulai menangis.

"Oy, oy, tunggu dulu! Kau ingin membuat mereka semua menggila?" Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang kedatangan Makoto yang berencana masuk kedalam klub ini, bahkan inilah satu solusi yang dia berikan untuk meredam tindakan absurd Fangirls-nya itu.

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Klub-ku tidak menerima seorang penggemar."

"Ayolah, pikirkan lagi... Dia adalah gadis yang baik, dia bisa membantu Mamori-san untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan tim, dia pandai memasak dan yang lebih penting..." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengirim kode kearah Mamori. "...Dia hanya sendirian."

Mamori menangkap kode itu. "Ah, apakah benar Ogasawara-san hanya sendirian? Tidak ada gadis lain yang berniat masuk ke klub ini?" Makoto mengangguk membuat Mamori tersenyum senang. "Kalu begitu selamat, kau diterima!"

Hiruma hendak memprotes, namun itu percuma saja karena Mamori terlebih dahulu mengajak anggota yang lain merayakan kedatangan manager baru.

Setelah perayaan singkat itu Mamori memberi isyarat untuk Makoto mengikutinya, mereka keluar dari clubhouse bersamaan dengan calon anggota lainnya yang segera datang untuk mengikuti sesi wawancara.

Calon anggota yang baru saja datang terlebih dahulu membungkuk sebelum dia menempati kursi yang telah disediakan. "Namaku Manabu Yukimitsu, aku adalah siswa tahun kedua dari kelas 2-4." Siswa itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada lantang, meskipun begitu ketegasan suaranya itu tidak bisa menutupi seluruh kegugupannya.

"Tahun kedua?" Hiruma mengulang kembali poin penting dari perkenalan itu.

Mendengar nada sinis itu membuat Yukimitsu langsung berkecil hati. "Sudah kuduga, ternyata aku tidak panta-"

"Oh, bukan begitu!" Kurita menyela sambil memberikan isyarat untuk Sena memulai mewawancara.

"Ehem..." Sena berdehem sebelum mengungkapkan pertanyaannya. "...Apa motivasimu untuk ikut klub Amefuto ini?"

Yukimitsu berhenti sejenak untuk bermain-main dengan kedua jari tangan diatas lututnya. "Aku tidak pernah diijinkan untuk mengikuti klub apapun, dan ketika kemarin aku melihat pertandingan kalian... Aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Tahun depan aku akan fokus untuk menghadapi ujian, untuk itu aku memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk sedikit membuat sebuah kenang-kenangan..."

"Kenangan?" Hiruma langsung berdiri dan membombardir Yukimitsu dengan aura horrornya. "Kami disini bermain Amefuto untuk menang, Botak-sialan!"

Yukimitsu terpancing dengan kata-kata itu, dia berdiri secara lantang menantang Hiruma. "Tapi jika aku bermain, aku akan bermain untuk kemenangan!"

Hiruma kembali ingin menyerang Yukimitsu-san, namun Kurita bertindak sigap untuk segera menahannya. "Hiruma, apa salahnya jika kita memberinya kesempatan?"

Lagi, dan lagi...

...Dengan kesepakatan bersama membuat Hiruma tidak bisa berkutik dan terpaksa harus mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Calon anggota selanjutnya datang dengan cara tak terduga, dia menerobos pintu dan jatuh berguling dan langsung berlutut didepan semua orang. "Komusubi Daikichi, dosssu!"

Katanya yang tidak seorangpun bisa mendengar kecuali indra pendengaran super sensitif milik Naruto. "Namanya Komusubi Daikichi-san."

Komusubi mengangguk dan segera menersukan perkenalannya yang lagi-lagi tidak cukup jelas. "Murid."

"Murid?" Naruto bertanya balik, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata itu. Namun ketika melihat tatapan anak pendek itu yang terus mengarah kepada Kurita akhirnya dia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Apa maksudmu kau ingin menjadi Muridnya Kurita?"

Komusubi mengangguk membuat Kurita senang mendengarnya. "Yatta, akhirnya aku menemukan teman baru diposisiku! Mari berjuang bersama, Komusubi!"

Komusubi menatap Kurita dengan pandangan kagum, tidak berselang lama Komusubi langsung pergi meninggalkan pintu clubhouse yang kembali kehilangan pintunya.

Semua orang terpaku, kecuali Kurita yang masih merayakan calon teman baru di Lineman.

Wawancara Ini berlanjut selama beberapa kedepan. Sebagian besar dari pelamar yang datang kesini hanya ingin mendapatkan ketenaran seperti yang telah dilakukan Naruto dan Eyeshield 21. Meskipun mereka memiliki potensi, namun karena tidak adanya motivasi dan keterampilan yang nyata membuat Hiruma langsung melemparkan mereka kembali keluar clubhouse.

-Line Break!

"Apakah kita harus menaiki Tokyo Tower?"

"Ini tidak masuk akal! Dengan peraturan seperti itu dia hanya ingin membunuh kami!"

Karena jumlah pelamar yang berhasil lolos klasifikasi melebihi jumlah normal, Hiruma memutuskan untuk mengadakan tes kedua. Mereka yang terpilih di kumpulkan di lapangan terlebih dahulu sebelum dibawa dengan Bus menuju Tokyo Tower.

Hiruma sudah terlebih dahulu menjelaskan peraturan dari tes ini, dimana semua orang harus mendaki Tokyo Tower sampai kepucak. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga diminta untuk membawa sekantong es batu yang tidak boleh mencair, dan jika es batu itu mencair ditengah perjalan itu berarti mereka harus kembali dan membawa es batu yang baru.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup?" Sena memperhatikan kantong bawaannya sendiri.

"Itu tidak perlu, kau bisa berlari dengan cepat! Namun sebelum itu, ayo kita bertanding! Kakiku memang tidak bisa berlari cepat sepertimu, tapi kakiku memiliki lompatan super max yang akan mengalahkanmu!" Monta berseru menantang Sena untuk adu cepat sampai dipuncak menara.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut!" Naruto datang dan menanggapi tantangan itu, dia pikir ini akan lebih menarik berlomba dengan kemampuan normalnya sendiri.

Hiruma datang dan merebut kantong Naruto untuk dia hempaskan ketanah. "Aku tidak memintamu berpartisipasi bersama mereka, karena..." Trio bisa merasakan pirasat buruk dari maksud seringaian Hiruma itu. "...Kau akan mendaki dengan tanganmu sendiri!" Hiruma menunjuk batang besi yang menopang menara.

"HEEEE?!" Semua orang yang mendengar intruksi nyeleneh dan semena-mena Hiruma sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ayo, anak-anak bodoh! Menara Neraka sudah menanti kalian! YA-HA!" Hiruma meledakan kembang Api untuk memberi aba-aba memulai tes.

Sena dan Monta berlari terlebih dahulu, semua mata menatap kagum dengan kecepatan mereka berdua mendaki menara.

"Jangan sampai mati!" Hiruma menyeringai menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat untuk menaiki lift.

Setelah kepergian Hiruma, Mamori datang menghampiri Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Naruto! Ini sangat berbahaya!"

Makoto datang menyusul. "Um, i- itu sangat tidak masuk akal!"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Yeah, tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya dia akan kembali mengamuk!" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan menuju badan menara, dia sekilas memegang tiang besi sebelum mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"T- Tap-"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan jatuh!" Katanya tanpa menoleh, dan setelah itu dia mulai meniti besi untuk memanjat menara.

Dengan para pelamar, mereka berbondong-bondong mendaki tangga memikul kantong berisi es batu dibahu mereka.

"Yatta, akhirnya kita sampai di Grand Observatory..."

Sena dan Monta hampir sampai di atas puncak, namun kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika Cerberus dengan garang datang dan mengincar es batu yang di bawa mereka.

"Tidak akan semudah itu! Tantangan pertama, Anjing-gila itu!" Hiruma yang berada di ruang monitor menyeringai melihat Cerberus mulai mengacaukan psikis para peserta.

Sena dan Monta berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari Cerberus, Sena membuang semua es batunya sehingga Cerberus yang akan menerkam mereka teralihkan menuju kumpulan es batu yang tercecer dibawah mereka.

"Yosh, ini berhasil!"

"Tapi kau sekarang sudah tidak mempunyai es, ini aku akan membaginya denganmu."

"Eh, itu tidak perlu..."

"Aku tidak ingin berhutan padamu, dan selain itu aku iingin kita bertanding sampai akhir!"

Sena mengangguk dan membuka kantongnya, namun karena lemparan Monta yang tidak sempurna membuat beberapa es batu jatuh ke bawah dan menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang mampu menarik perhatian Cerberus.

Menyadari itu Sena dan Monta langsung berlari maju, dan tidak berselang lama mereka sampai di pintu yang terhubung dengan tempat Hiruma dan Kurita berada.

"Kita telah sampai..."

Ketika mereka membuka pintu, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh suhu panas yang berkobar dari dalam ruangan.

"APA-APAAN INI?"

Hiruma terkekeh licik. "Tantangan selanjutnya, ruangan neraka!"

Es batu yang dibawa Sena dan Monta langsung mencair, mereka kembali turun untuk mengisi persediaan es batu mereka.

Pada kesempatan kedua mereka berhasil mencapai puncak, dan meskipun Monta yang terlebih dahulu tiba, dia dinyatakan gagal karena es batu yang belum dia serahkan pada Kurita mencair.

Dia harus kembali ke bawah untuk membawa persediaan es batu.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya Monta dengan sekantong besar es batu, Naruto muncul dari balik salah-satu jendela.

Hiruma yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau akan berhasil!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ini tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan!" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melangkah masuk dan duduk tepat disamping Kurita, melihat dengan seksama cara Kurita menyajikan es serut.

"Aku harus kembali kebawah, Mamori-neechan bilang kalau dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengisi es batu!" Setelah Sena menyimpan Handphonenya dia lekas keluar ruangan.

Sena berjalan menuruni tangga. "Ah, aku harus terlebih dahulu mengganti pakaianku." Sena berhenti, membuka helmnya hanya untuk kembali dia pakai karena kedatangan tiba-tiba empat orang yang saling berlomba. "Fiuh, hampir saja..."

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam sekolah Sena kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ditengah perjalanan dia mendapati dua orang peserta yang menatapnya sinis, Sena balik menatap mereka dan setelah itu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah tangga.

Sena bisa melihat salah-satu peserta terbaring kelelahan. Sena bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, mereka berdua tampaknya baru saja mencuri es batu milik peserta itu.

"Yukimitsu-senpai?" Setelah kepergian kedua peserta itu Sena langsung membantu Yukimitsu untuk berdiri.

"A- Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Yukimitsu bertekad. "Aku akan tetap berjuang!" Setelah mengatakan itu Yukimitsu berbalik dan kembali turun ke bawah untuk mengambil persediaan es batu.

Kedua mata Sena menatap punggung Yukimitsu, hanya sementara sebelum dia memutuskan mengikutinya dari belakang untuk berjaga-jaga jika Yukimitsu berakhir jatuh kelelahan.

Dibawah menara.

Mamori yang sedang berjaga dikonter mengerinyit miris, dia melihat kedatangan Yukimitsu yang sangat jelas kelelahan mengambil persediaan es batu. "Yukimitsu-san..." Yukimitsu tidak merespon, setelah mengisi persediaan sebanyak mungkin dia kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Sena datang. "Mamori-neechan?"

"Ah, Sena..." Mamori menoleh menyambut kedatangan Sena. "...Banyak peserta yang menyerah, itu berarti kita tidak perlu lagi es batu."

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan kembali keatas!"

"Setelah membersihkan ini kami berdua akan menyusul!"

Sena mengangguk dan berbalik pergi menyusul Yukimitsu yang telah terlebih dahulu mendaki menara.

"Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita cepat membersihkan kekacauan ini Makoto-chan!"

"Um."

Mamori dan Makoto mulai membersihkan konter. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, dan setalah mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mereka berdua langsung mendatangi lift untuk sampai diatas puncak menara.

Mereka berdua telah sampai dipuncak, Mamori membuka pintu dan mendapati semua anggota yang lulus menikmati es serut buatan Kurita.

Mamori melangkah masuk. "Dibawah sudah tidak ada lagi peserta."

"Kalu begitu kita akan langsung beres-beres dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini!" Katanya menatap langit senja.

"Are, dimana Sena? Bukankah dia terlebih dulu pergi kesini?" Mamori yang tidak mendapati keberadaan Sena bertanya.

"Aku disini!" Sena datang dari balik pintu.

"Sena, kau darimana saja?" Tanya Mamori.

Sena menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku mengawasi Yukimitsu-senpai yang masih berjuang mendaki menara, untuk itu..." Sena berhenti menatap Hiruma. "...Bisakah kita menunggunya sedikit lagi?"

"Tidak akan ada yang datang!" Tanpa menoleh Hiruma mengatakan itu.

"T- Tapi..."

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu Obeservatory terbuka, Yukimitsu terhuyung dan jatuh tepat dimulut pintu.

"YUKIMITSU-SAN!" Semua orang kecuali Hiruma dan Naruto langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

Yukimitsu langsung mengangkat plastik untuk dia berikan kepada Kurita, Kurita menyambut dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Hiruma.

"Kau berhasil, Yukimitsu-san!"

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, Yukimitsu-san!"

Semua orang bersenang-senang atas kedatangan peserta terakhir itu, masing-masing dari mereka menatap kagum atas perjuangan Yukimitsu menyelesaikan tes ini.

"Semua esnya sudah mencair!" Hiruma yang memeriksa plastik yang dibawa Yukimitsu mengumumkan, hal itu membuat suasana seketika hening menyesalkan ketidak beruntungan ini.

Pluk!

Naruto mengambil satu es batu dan menenggelamkannya di bak yang berisi Air. "Ah, sepertinya dia masih memiliki satu es batu, Hiruma! Yukimitsu-san berhasil lulus!"

Mendengar pengumuman itu membuat semua orang langsung bersorak merayakannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Esya rasa sudah cukup, dan untuk chapter selanjutnya... Persiapan dan pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats vs Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

Grade C? Tim cadangan dari tim cadangannya Teikoku Aleksanders, atau bisa disebut juga sebagai tim ke 3 Teikoku Aleksanders.

Menurut saya cara gerak (lari) Naruto gak ada kelemahan x Thor kan di kisah aslinya Shinobi bertarung di pepohonan bisa menghindari serangan saat perjalanan dan juga tidak pernah ada Shinobi yang nabrak pohon saat perjalanan menyelesaikan misinya.

Penjelasan: Teknik itu kelemahannya berada di didalam situasi ketika momentum lompatan saling bersinggungan. Begini, kalian bisa membayangkan ketika Naruto melompat dan kedua kakinya tidak menapak tanah... Bagaimana dia bisa menghindari Tackle lawan? Inilah kelemahan yang dimaksud oleh Shin. Tentu saja jika kalian berbicara tentang Naruto yang bertindak sebagai Shinobi jelas tidak akan ada kelemahannya, dia bisa melakukan Kwarimi, Shunsin atau yang lainnya, tapi disini kita berbicara tentang orang normal... Jadi?

Melihat teknik lari yang tidak bisa berhenti sampai dia mendapatkan targetnya (Mangsanya) membuat Esya percaya diri menamakannya sebagai... The Predator Flash Step.

i yang tidak bisa berhenti sampai dia mendapatkan targetnya (Mangsanya) membuat Esya percaya diri menamakannya sebagai... The Predator Flash Step.  



	7. Chapter 7

Hari ini adalah hari minggu...

...Pagi-pagi sekali semua Handphone milik anggota Deimon Devil Bats berdering kencang membangunkan si pemilik Handphone. Hanya berselang beberapa detik kemudian seluruh Handphone mengeluarkan suara Hiruma yang berteriak dari sebrang memerintahkan mereka untuk segera berkumpul disekolah.

Disebuah kamar apartemen Naruto terduduk diatas kasur, kedua tangannya menutup erat telinganya karena mendengar suara teriakan Hiruma darisana.

Entah bagaimana Handphone miliknya berbunyi tiba-tiba seperti itu? Ditambah suara yang dihasilkannya melebihi suara sound system yang dinyalakan dari dekat? Hanya Hiruma yang tahu trik ini.

"...AKU MEMBERI KALIAN WAKTU 30 MENIT UNTUK BERSIAP-SIAP, DAN JIKA DALAM WAKTU TERSEBUT KALIAN BELUM TIBA DI SEKOLAH, KALIAN AKAN MATI!" Handphone itu menjeritkan sebuah ancaman untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa hawatir. "KHUSUS UNTUK HA-HA SANKYODAI, KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA SESUATU YANG LEBIH BURUK DARI KEMATIAN!" Setelah mengakhiri pesan itu Handphonenya yang ada diatas meja meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Pendengaran Naruto sangat sensitif, sangat wajar jika dia mengeluh tentang insiden tak masuk akal ini. Dia melirik kearah jam wekernya, dan ketika melihat waktu masih menunjukan pukul 04 pagi dia seketika langsung menghela nafas jengah.

Karena hari ini sekolah libur, Naruto sudah memiliki rencana untuk tidur seharian. Namun karena tirani Hiruma datang melanda nampaknya dia harus mengurungkannya, anggota yang lain pasti tidak bisa membantah panggilan itu sehingga Naruto sendiri dengan sangat terpaksa harus memenuhi panggilan Hiruma.

Naruto turun dari ranjangnya, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk datang ke sekolah.

-Line Break!

Setelah interufsi tak mengenakan itu seluruh anggota lama dan baru Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul didepan clubhouse, mereka telah memakai perlengkapan latihan dan dengan aba-aba dari Hiruma mereka lepas landas untuk berlari santai mengelilingi kabupaten Daimon.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan kegiatan bodoh ini?" Ha-Ha Sankyodai yang berlari paling belakang mengeluh, namun ketika Hiruma datang dan menyalakan senapan mesinnya mereka bertiga langsung mempercepat kedua kakinya untuk menyusul Kurita yang berlari paling lambat.

Ketika mereka sampai keramaian, tidak sedikit orang yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh mereka, lebih khusus orang-orang itu memperhatikan pemuda kuning paling belakang yang memegang senapan seolah dia sedang menjaga ternaknya untuk bersikap disiplin.

Ditengah kegiatan mereka, tidak jarang Hiruma melepaskan beberapa peluru untuk mencegah para anggotanya yang keluar barisan atau sekedar menurunkan kecepatan.

Padahal menjaga ternak saja tidak mungkin harus melakukan hal seperti itu! T-T

Dua jam telah berlalu, kegiatan mereka dimulai dan diakhiri dengan kembali ke sekolah.

Hiruma berdiri berkacak pinggang menatap para anggotanya yang terbaring kelelahan ditengah lapang. "Istirahat 30 menit!" Usai berkata seperti itu Hiruma langsung berbalik dan pergi memasuki clubhouse.

Setelah 30 menit terlewati Hiruma kembali datang dan mengumumkan kalau latihan akan segera dimulai. Semua anggota sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, berbeda dengan Ha-Ha Sankyodai yang mengeluh dan berakhir mendapatkan murka Hiruma.

Semua anggota menuju ke pos pelatihan mereka masing-masing. Anggota Lineman berlatih dengan boneka yang akan mereka dorong dengan segenap kekuatan mereka. Anggota Receiver sebelumnya ditambah Yukimitsu berlatih dengan mesin pelontar. Ishimaru sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan, dan karena dia membutuhkan sebuah dorongan maka Hiruma meletakan makanan berbentuk tulang dibelakang punggung Ishimaru untuk membuat Cerberus mengejarnya.

Ditempat berbeda, jauh dari yang lain Naruto dan Sena (Eyeshield 21) berdiri berhadapan.

Sebagai pemain Offensif dan Defensif mereka dituntut untuk saling mengalahkan.

'Ayolah, Sena, aku menahan diri dengan tidak menggunakan keterampilan Ninjaku, dan denganku yang seperti ini seharusnya kau bisa dengan mudah menembus pertahananku!' Keringat menetes dari kening Naruto, dia menyayangkan tindakan Sena yang dia pikir selalu menahan diri.

Sena yang ada di depannya kembali berlari, kali ini dia bergerak zig-zag mencoba untuk membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Namun karena gerakannya yang seperti itu, kecepatan Sena tidak seperti yang biasanya sehingga dengan mudah Naruto menjatuhkannya.

Naruto kembali berdiri dan menepuk kotoran yang hinggap di pakaiannya. "Bergeraklah seperti biasa, hadapi aku secara langsung!"

"Aku mencoba untuk membingungkanmu, tapi sepertinya itu percuma saja ya..." Sena berseru menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya..." Naruto menanggapi sambil menggeser kaki kanan Sena dengan kakinya sendiri. "...Senjatamu adalah kakimu sendiri, manfaatkan itu dengan baik!" Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto kembali berjalan menuju posisinya. "Kau tidak perlu menahan diri, dan kau juga tidak perlu menghalangi keinginan kedua kakimu untuk terus berlari, jadi ayo lawan aku!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya menatap Sena dengan kedua shafirenya yang menyala.

Sena masih terpaku memikirkan kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. 'Tidak perlu menghalangi keinginanku untuk berlari... Aku mengerti.' Sena langsung berlari menuju ke posisinya, dia membalas tatapan Naruto dan setelah menghembuskan nafas Sena kembali memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari kearah Naruto.

Disisilain Naruto juga mulai berlari, dia tidak menahan diri untuk datang mempersempit jarak dengan Sena. Kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sena sama sekali tidak memperlambat kedua kakinya dan terus berlari maju kearah Naruto, dan ketika Naruto hendak mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Sena dengan sigap menyelinap diantara ketiak Naruto.

Sena pikir dia berhasil melewati Naruto, namun bersamaan dengan bayangan Serigala yang menancapkan taring dipunggungnya membuatnya langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Dalam sepersekian detik Sena memang berhasil melewati Naruto, namun karena respon Naruto yang juga sangat cepat membuat baju belakangnya tertangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto.

Bajunya tertarik dan Sena harus puas untuk kembali tersungkur menghantam tanah.

Hiruma yang berhenti melempar bola menuju lubang target tersenyum melihat itu, dia yakin cepat atau lambat Sena akan menjadi senjata terkuat untuk timnya.

Setengah hari telah terlewati, sesi latihan tanpa henti sudah dirasa cukup dan saat ini mereka dikumpulkan di clubhouse untuk membahas pertandingan besok melawan Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

"Receiver mereka adalah mantan pemain Baseball, Togiri Matsumoto. Dia memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki lompatan yang bisa mengimbangi Sakuraba-nya Ojou. Ditambah dengan bantuan Quarteback mereka, Tsukimoto Tadashi yang merupakan mantan pemain dari bidang olahraga lempar lembing akan membuat kita sering berurusan dengan teknik-teknik yang serupa dengan Everest Pass atau lebih buruk lagi Hail Mary Pass!" Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dan menatap langsung kearah Monta. "Meskipun tinggi tubuhmu sangat mengecewakan, aku harap kau bisa mengantisipasi ini Monyet!"

"Aku akan mengalahkannya max!" Monta berseru seakan tidak terima dengan ucapan Hiruma yang merendahkannya.

"Selanjutnya..." Hiruma memindahkan kursor untuk menampilkan biodata pemain lainnya, kemudian dia menjelaskan satu-persatu biodata para pemain Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C termasuk kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka.

Pertemua telah usai, hari sudah menjelang senja dan Hirumapun memutuskan untuk membubarkan para anggota timnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Mamori-neechan?" Ditengah perjalanan pulang Sena bertanya-tanya, dalam kegiatan klubnya hari ini dia sama sekali tidak mendapati kehadiran Mamori disana.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin aku beritahukan pada kalian!"

"Itu pasti sesuatu yang aneh max!" Monta berseru, dia seolah sudah mengerti tipikal orang seperti Hiruma.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan ketika mereka hendak menyebrang jalan, suara teriakan wanita mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"IZAWA-CHAN!"

Seorang balita tidak lebih berusia 4 tahun mengejar bola yang terlepas ketengah jalan, disisilain Ibunya berteriak panik ketika melihat ada sebuah mobil box yang hendak melintas menuju tempatnya.

Mobil box berusaha memperlambat kecepatannya, namun karena sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghentikannya mobil itu terus melaju ketempat balita tersebut.

"H- Hey, anak itu..."

Sena langsung menjatuhkan tas dan pergi memisahkan diri untuk menolong balita itu. Sena berlari memacu kedua kakinya sangat cepat, dia semakin cepat dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik sebelum mobil menghantamnya Sena berhasil mengamankan balita tersebut.

Semua orang terkejut, bahkan Ibu si balita itu sempat tercengang sebelum dia berlari dan memeluk putra kecilnya.

"Sukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." Ibu itu terus memeluk putranya sambil menangis. "...Terimakasih!" Katanya dengan nada tergugu.

Semua anggota menghampiri tempat itu, begitupula dengan Hiruma yang langsung menyemburkan kata-kata pedas untuk Ibu ceroboh yang hampir membuat putranya sendiri meregang nyawa, terutama karena kejadian ini juga hampir membunuh senjata utama timnya.

"Hiruma, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kurita melerai dan berusaha menenangkan si Ibu yang kembali menangis, mungkin dia sedang membayangkan putranya meninggal karena kecerobohannya. "Oku-san, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa yang dimaksud Hiruma adalah agar Oku-san lebih berhati-hati lagi!"

Disisilain Naruto malah menatap menyeringai kearah Sena. "Itulah yang aku maksud, jangan biarkan..."

"...Ketakutanku menghalangi keinginan kakiku untuk berlari!" Sena melanjutkan sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Yeah!"

-Line Break!

Keesokan harinya semua siswa maupun siswi berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah, masing-masing dari mereka membawa spanduk, bendera dan aksesoris lainnya untuk mendukung Deimon Devil Bats dalam pertandingannya melawan Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

Halaman sekolah tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh mereka, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat 4 bus sekolah dan satu bus mewah berdesain nyentrik berwarna merah sudah terparkir rapi siap untuk berangkat.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari Senin, namun karena adanya intervensi yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma kepada pihak sekolah membuat KBM di Deimon High hari ini diliburkan.

Untuk mengakali para murid yang tidak bisa datang ke pertandingan, di aula sekolah Hiruma telah menyiapkan layar lebar untuk sarana Nobar pertandingan yang akan Deimon Devil Bats lakukan hari ini.

Apakah akan ada yang meliput pertandingan? Hiruma telah membajak salah-satu stasiun TV di kabupaten ini, dan merekalah yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk meliput langsung pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats dan mengirimkannya melalui Chanel pribadi yang telah dibuat oleh Hiruma.

Ketika anggota tim Amefuto melangkah masuk kedalam kerumunan, seluruh murid Deimon High meraung memberi dukungan kepada mereka semua.

"Hidup Deimon!"

"Buat mereka malu!"

"Hancurkan mereka seperti kami melakukannya untuk Zokugaku!"

"Naruto-sama, kau sangat keren!"

Sebagian besar anggota tim Amefuto merasa takjub dengan suasana ini, ini bahkan lebih heboh dan lebih mewah dibandingkan dengan pertandingan sebelumnya melawan Zokugaku Chameleons.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Aku mendadak menjadi selebritis..." Monta berseru dan mengguncang bahu Sena.

Disisilain Sena malah meringis melihat kehebohan seluruh murid sekolahnya itu. "Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Tim Amefuto berhenti tidak jauh dari sebuah bus tingkat dua berwarna merah yang memiliki desain nyentrik dengan logo kebesaran tim mereka.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa dia menyiapkan ini begitu cepat? Sewaktu datang ke sekolah aku bahkan tidak melihat bus-bus ini ada disini. Ditambah mereka.. Itu.. dan juga hiasan yang terpasang di bangunan sekolah..." Salah-satu anggota berseru tak mengerti dengan tingkah polah Hiruma yang sangat sulit ditebak.

Kurita disisilain malah menatap bingung kearah Hiruma. "Apakah kali ini aku tidak menarik gerobak lagi?" Katanya tersenyum.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Aku mendapatkan bus itu dari salah-satu donator baik hati, jadi nikamtilah pemberian sukarelanya!"

Semua anggota hanya menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan ragu...

...Itu sangat mencurigakan, Hiruma tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu secara sukarela, jadi kesimpulannya hanya satu...

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat masuk kedalam!" Hiruma meledakan dua senapan yang ada ditangannya membuat seluruh anggota tim dan juga kelompok murid yang akan ikut segera masuk kedalam busnya masing-masing.

Hiruma mendengus sesaat sebelum dia juga melangkah masuk kedalam bus pribadi Deimon Devil Bats.

-Line Break!

Rumor tentang Deimon Devil Bats yang akan bertanding dengan Teikoku Aleksanders sudah menyebar, bahkan salah-satu stasiun TV swasta menayangkan berita tentang rumor tererbut.

Koharu, Shin, Takami, dan Otawara sedang bersiap untuk pergi ketempat berlangsungnya pertandingan.

"Apakah kau membawa kameramu, Koharu?" Takami bertanya kepada satu-satunya gadis dikelompoknya.

Koharu mengangguk. "Aku juga membawa 4 baterai."

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat!"

"Ya."

-Line Break!

Stadion Yamashita adalah satu-satunya stadion yang selalu digunakan untuk pertandingan resmi antar SMU di kabupaten Daimon, dan Deimon Devil Bats yang selaku tim tuan rumah telah tiba terlebih dahulu untuk bersiap menjalani pertandingan.

Turun dari bus masing-masing anggota Devil Bats cukup takjub melihat stadion megah dihadapannya. "Wow, meskipun lebih kecil dari stadion Nasional, tempat ini cukup besar untuk menggelar pertandingan tingkat SMU."

Kurita menganggukan kepalanya. "Daimon hanya memiliki satu stadion untuk menggelar pertandingan resmi seperti ini. Stadion Yamashita memang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan stadion lainnya yang ada di Jepang, meskipun begitu stadion ini sudah di patenkan federasi Amefuto Jepang sebagai stadion bertarap Nasional."

Ditenggah perjalanan mereka masuk kedalam stadion, beberapa awak media datang menghampiri untuk meliput dan mewawancarai anggota tim. Yang paling sibuk dengan kegiatan itu adalah Naruto, masing-masing dari mereka bertanya tentang video yang sebelumnya viral di sosial media.

"Kalau aku boleh bilang, aku sama sekali tentang hal itu." Naruto menggaruk bagian tengkuknya menjawab canggung pertanyaan tersebut.

"Deimon Devil Bats mendapatkan predikan sebagai tim yang diperhitungkan akan menjadi tim kuda hitam dalam turnamen musin panas yang akan datang, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang itu?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Hiruma menggeser dan mengambil alih pertanyaan itu. "Kami bukan tim kuda hitam, kami adalah tim yang akan menghancurkan semua tim dan melangkah maju menuju Christmas Bowl!"

"Ungkapan yang terlalu percaya diri!"

Hiruma menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya horror memandang para awak media. "Kami sangat percaya dengan kemampuan kami." Setelah mengatakan hal seperti Hiruma langsung memerintahkan semua anggotanya untuk segera masuk kedalam stadion.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mereka masuk kedalam ruang ganti tim tuan rumah.

Mamori dan Makoto langsung bergerak cepat mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan tim, dimulai dari seragam, pelindung, helm, dan sepatu. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan kebutuhan utama, Mamori dan Makoto langsung keluar ruang ganti untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan lainnya yang diantaranya makanan, minuman dan suplemen yang nanti akan mereka butuhkan untuk pertandingan nanti.

Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats sudah memakai perlengkapan mereka, dan saat ini Hiruma sedang mengkondisikan tentang susunan pemain yang akan bermain lebih dahulu.

Quarterback: Yoichi Hiruma (#01).

Wide Receiver: Raimon Tarou (#80), dan Yohei Satake (#13).

Runningback: Sena Kobayakawa (#21) dan Ishimaru Tetsuo (#30).

Tightend: Kenta Yamaoka (#58)

Lineman: Kurita Ryokan (#77), Komusubi Daikichi (#55), Jumonji Kazuki (#51), Kuroki Kouzi (#52) dan Togano Shouzo (#53).

Linebacker: Naruto Uzumaki (#93).

Cadangan: Manabu Yukimitsu (#16)

Terdengar suara nyaring ditengah hiruk pikuk yang terjadi diruang ganti Devil Bats, masing-masing dari suara itu mengatakan tentang kedatangan Teikoku Aleksanders.

Sebenarnya ruang ganti tim tamu ada di sebrang sana, namun sebagai sekolah paling terkenal dan elit di Jepang kedatangan mereka nampaknya selalu berhasil memancing antusiasme para penonton yang notabennya kebanyakan ingin melihat aksi mereka di lapangan. Tidak peduli jika yang akan bertanding Grade C, mereka tetap datang untuk menyaksikan tim kesayangan mereka secara langsung.

Menyadari kedatangan mereka Hiruma langsung mengambil gadget dan mengoperasikannya sambil cekikikan tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Hiruma menyimpan kembali gadgetnya dan setelah itu dia menghentak meja. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, kita harus memaksa mereka memaksanya memasukan pemain tim Grade B!"

"Eh?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Untuk itu aku ingin pada akhir kuarter 1 kita harus benar-benar telah menghancurkan mereka..."

-Line Break!

Di tribun penonton 5 anggota Ojou White Knight menutupi telinganya masing-masing. Antusiasme para penonton begitu menggelora, ditambah dengan komentator pertandingan yang mengumumkan kedatang Teikoku Aleksanders membuat kebisingan itu menjadi luarbiasa tidak terkendali.

Takami meringis. "Inilah sambutan yang akan diterima tim terbaik di Jepang!"

"Omong kosong! Kitapun pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!" Otawara tertawa menanggapi, tidak peduli dengan respon Takami yang kembali meringis mendengar kata-kata yang dia sampaikan dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Teikoku Aleksaders adalah tim dengan materi pemain yang dipenuhi oleh Ace dari berbagai sekolah yang telah berhasil mereka rampas, dan mereka juga sudah berkali-kali mengalahkan Shinryuuji Nagas yang bahkan kitapun belum pernah mengalahkannya. Ini sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi untuk saat ini kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka!" Takami memberi acungan jempol untuk managernya.

Otawara menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku mengatakan tentang tim yang sekarang akan bertanding."

Koharu kembali membaca buku catatannya. "Ah iya, Teikoku Aleksanders memiliki klub Amefuto terbesar yang terdiri dari 200+ pemain yang dipisahkan menjadi 6 Grade. Selain kita memata-matai Deimon, dari pertandingan ini kita bisa memperkirakan lebar jarak antara tim Grade C dengan tim Grade A!"

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan saatnya komentator mengumumkan untuk memulai pertandingan.

-Line Break!

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu Tim Deimon Devil Bats langsung keluar dari ruang ganti, mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang terhubung dengan lapangan dan dengan dipimpin oleh Hiruma mereka menempati bench pemain yang bersebrangan dengan bench tim tamu.

"WoaWoa..." Sena (Eyeshield 21) bergumam terkejut melihat bench dari lawan begitu sesak. "...46 pemain, mereka terisi dengan sempurna." Sena menangis membandingkan bench lawan dengan bench timnya sendiri yang hanya memiliki 12 pemain saja.

"Itu omong kosong max!" Minta nampaknya setuju dengan Sena.

"Tidak peduli berapa jumlah pemain yang ada disana, yang akan bermain tentu saja hanya 11 orang, bukan begitu Hiruma?" Kurita menimpali membuatnya ditendang oleh Hiruma.

"Si gendut benar, tapi tujuan kita masih tetap..." Hiruma berhenti untuk menatap 4 pemain yang memisahkan diri dengan pemain lain dan duduk santai bersama staf pelatih dan manager tim Grade C. "...Kita akan memaksa 4 orang itu ikut bermain!"

Semua anggota beralih untuk melihat 4 orang yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma. "Bukankah mereka..."

"Ya, mereka adalah 4 orang yang akan menjadi perhatian kita." Hiruma mengangguk membenarkan. "Tsukimoto Tadashi, Togiri Matsumoto, Koji Yatsutora dan Markos Caltenberg... Keempatnya adalah Ace dari tim Grade C yang berasal dari tim strata Grade B Teikoku Aleksanders."

Monta berseru lantang sembari menunjuk Togiri yang membalas memandangnya meremehkan. Pertarungan antara Wide Receiver telah dikumandangkan.

Kurita menatap seorang pemuda dengan tubuh hampir serupa dengannya hawatir.

Disisilain Sena tertegun memandang Koji, dia hampir merasakan aura yang hampir serupa dengan yang dia rasakan ketika didekat Shin, namun kali ini dia bisa merasakan bahwa aura ini sedikit lebih kuat dari Shin.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. "Maksudmu sedari pertama kau memang sudah mengincar mereka?"

"Semua pemain tim Grade C adalah omong kosong, mereka berempat sudah lebih dari cukup menguji permainan kita, dan jika kita sampai kalah oleh mereka..." Ekspresi Hiruma mendatar. "...Kita harus melupakan tentang Chrismast Bowl!"

Mendengar itu Kurita tersentak dan memandang Hiruma perhatian. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu Funnurabaaaaaa!"

"Untuk itu kita akan menghancurkan mereka!" Hiruma tertawa Iblis. "UNTUK CHRISMAST BOWL, YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!" Semua anggota berteriak menimpali kata-kata Hiruma dengan penuh tekad dan semangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Ha-Ha Sankyodai yang hanya berdiri diam mengeluh tentang 'kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?'.

-Line Break!

Bench Teikoku Aleksanders.

"Selain kita harus memperhatikan fake Eyeshield 21, kita juga harus memperhatikan pergerakan Naruto Uzumaki. Jika video mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku akan sangat setuju jika dia diberi label sebagai Linebacker tercepat yang ada di Jepang." Pelatih tim Grade A memperhatikan dengan seksama pemain #93 Deimon Devil Bats.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat aksinya ketika menerobos seluruh pemain lawan dengan teknik berlarinya yang sangat aneh..." Pria disebelahnya yang berposisi sebagai manager tim Grade C menimpali. "...Dia bukan hanya Linebacker, dan jika dalam kondisi menyerang dia bahkan bisa menjadi Fullback yang akan berlari melindung Runningback."

Pelatih mengangguk. "Itulah alasan kita semua menginginkannya, dia penuh dengan talenta."

"Berbicara tentang itu..." Manager berhenti sejenak untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "...Kita hanya harus memenangkan pertandingan ini kan?"

"Tentu saja, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Teikoku mengalami kerugian puluhan juta hanya untuk membangun fasilitas pelatihan disekolah mereka!" Pelatih menderu geram mengingat kembali taruhan tersebut.

Moritsugu sebelumnya mengabari bahwa sekolah Deimon High sudah 'dibajak' oleh salah-satu siswanya sendiri, dan ketika mereka mendengar tentang Mr. H mereka jadi mengerti dengan petinggi Deimon High yang sedikitpun tidak bisa berkutik melawan pengaruh dari Mr. H tersebut.

Negosiasi tidak berjalan dengan lancar, itu berarti mereka sudah menolak sebelum proposal tersebut disampaikan.

Petinggi Teikoku Akademi bersikukuh ingin mendapatkan pemain potensial yang berada di dalam Deimon High, singkat ceritanya entah bagaimana taruhan itu terjadi.

Teikoku menang maka Naruto Uzumaki otomatis akan menjadi milik Teikoku. Namun jika Teikoku kalah, mau tidak mau mereka harus membangun fasilitas pelatihan untuk Deimon Devil Bats.

"Kenapa sekolah tidak membiarkan tim utama melakukan pertandingan ini?"

"Apa yang akan dikatakan media jika tim elite melakukan pertandingan dengan sekawanan Barbar seperti mereka? Lagipula, melihat dari potensi pemain yang mereka miliki, mereka bahkan tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan tim Grade D yang kita miliki."

"Masuk akal..."

-Line Break!

Waktu pertandingan akhirnya dimulai, kedua kesebalasan sudah mengambil posisi untuk melakukan Kick-of.

Hiruma menghampiri Naruto yang hendak melakukan Kick-of. "Biarkan mereka melakukan Touchback!"

"Touchback?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang mengartikan dia tidak mengerti membuat perempatan muncul dikening Hiruma. "Arahkan bola menuju bidang Endzone dan biarkan mereka menangkap bola itu!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia mulai bersiap dan menendang bola kearah bidang Endzone Teikoku.

Bola melayang tinggi dan berhasil ditangkap oleh salah-satu pemain #09 Teikoku. Karena kondisi bola yang sudah berada didalam Endzone pemain #09 tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan lekas melakukan Toucback dengan cara berlutut didalam daerah Endzone.

Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh Deimon, mereka memberikan kesempatan menyerang untuk Teikoku secara cuma-cuma.

Di tribun penonton tempat kelompok Ojou White Knight berada.

"Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Melihat dari karakternya, tidak mungkin dia akan membuang kesempatan menyerang untuk timnya itu!" Takami berseru dengan kedua matanya terus memberhatikan Hiruma yang berdiri santai berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, kecuali kau memang sudah gila tentunya!" Takami menoleh dan menemukan 4 orang anggota Shinryuuji dibelakang barisan mereka termasuk Agon yang menimpali gumamannya tadi.

Kembali ke lapangan. Sebelum giliran (Down) dilakukan, terlihat kedua kesebelasan sedang berunding untuk membicarakan strategy yang akan mereka pakai nanti.

"20 yard dari bidang Endzone, kita bisa membalikan keadaan dengan cara merebut bola dan berlari sampai garis Endzone!" Semua mata mengarah kepada Naruto yang diketahui memilki teknik mumpuni untuk melakukan itu. "Tidak, tidak, mereka pasti sudah mengantisipasi pergerakannya. Kita membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru..." Hiruma menatap Ishimaru yang membuatnya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"K- Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Hiruma mengacuhkannya. "Naruto akan membuat jalan, Monta dan Yohei akan menjaga dua Receiver lawan dan The Living Dead Ishimaru sendirian akan mencetak Touchdown!"

"A- Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan benar!" Ishimaru mencoba berkilah dan menghindar dari situasinya saat ini.

Hiruma menatap datar Ishimaru. "Kau akan sialan mati jika sampai gagal melakukan tugas sialan-mudah ini!"

"Bagaimana jika mereka menggunakan Runningback?" Kurita mempertanyakan itu.

Strategy Hiruma akan berjalan jika lawan memang berencana untuk memakai Receiver, dan jika sebaliknya, strategy ini akan berbalik menggigit pantat mereka.

"Mereka tidak sebodoh itu menggunakan Runningback didaerah pertahanan mereka sendiri!" Untuk bisa mengamankan pertahanan tentu saja mereka akan mencoba mendorong maju sejauh mungkin, Hiruma sangat yakin jika pilihan satu-satunya adalah menggunakan kedua Receiver mereka. "Kesempatan ini hanya akan datang satu kali, untuk itu..." Hiruma menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "...BUTSUBASSU YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Permainan dimulai kembali dan kedua kesebelasan sudah mengambil formasi (Snap) dengan jarak 20 yard dari Endzone Teikoku.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Quarteback Teikoku (#08) menerima bola. "Dia mulai berlari!" Melihat Naruto yang telah bergerak dan berlari kedepan, dia langsung memberi isyarat kepada kedua pemain yang ada dibelakangnya untuk bersiap melindunginya.

Namun apa dinyana, lompatan mengerikan yang sebelumnya mereka saksikan nyatanya tidak terjadi.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kemana dia?' Dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya, Naruto seolah-olah menghilang entah kemana.

Menggelengkan kepalanya #08 langsung bersiap melempar bola untuk mengamankan pertahanannya sekaligus menyerang kegaris pertahanan Deimon. Dia mulai melacak keberadaan kedua Receiver #86 dan #14, namun nyatanya dia terlalu lama dan kehilangan momentum sehingga kedua Receivernya tertutup oleh dua Cornerback Deimon yang menghalangi jalur lemparan.

Pemain #08 menurunkan tangannya, dia masih memiliki alternatif lain dengan kedua Runningback yang bisa dia gunakan. Namun ketika dia hendak menyerahkan bola kepada salah-satu Runningback, dia seketika tersentak kaget...

...Bolanya sudah tidak ada ditangannya. 'Bolanya?'

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KEJAR DIA!" Pelatih Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C berteriak dari pinggir lapangan, dia menunjuk Ishimaru yang berlari memeluk bola yang diam-diam sudah dia curi dari Teikoku #08.

Teikoku #08 kembali tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Disana, satu orang pemain Deimon #30 sedang berlari membawa bola kegaris Endzone.

'Aku ketahuan! Aku ketahuan!' Ishimaru mulai panik, namun dengan segenap kekuatannya dia terus berlari menuju garis Endzone.

Hampir seluruh pemain Teikoku terlambat untuk merespon kejutan tersebut, dan membuat mereka tidak bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dari Ishimaru yang perlahan namun pasti mencetak Touchdown.

"Deimon Touchdown!"

06-00

Mendengar tim sekolah mereka berhasil mencetak angka membuat seluruh pendukung Deimon Devil Bats yang dibawa langsung dari sekolah berteriak kesetanan.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari ada yang telah mencuri bolanya?" Takami mempertanyakan kebodohan Quarterback lawan.

"Apakah Deimon memiliki pemain seperti itu?" Otawara bertanya sembari menggaruk kepalanya tak yakin.

Disisilain kelompok Ojou mengerang kecewa atas insiden nyeleneh yang terjadi ditengah lapangan, bahkan Takami sendiri tak segan mempertanyakan tentang kebodohan mereka yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Ishimaru yang merangsek masuk mencuri bola secara langsung dari tangan Teikoku #08.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Koharu?"

"Kenapa pemain #30 Deimon itu tidak ada didalam dataku?" Koharu mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, dia kembali mengecek daftar pemain Deimon dan kembali mengerang kecewa karena dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Apakah dia pemain baru? Aku lihat disana juga ada beberapa pemain asing yang aku sendiri baru lihat!"

"Tidak." Shin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ketika kami bertanding melawan Deimon, pemain #30 itu sudah ada didalam line-up!"

"I- Itu tidak mungkin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerita masih berjalan sangat awal, untuk itu masalah Pair akan Esya simpan nanti. Berbicara tentang Koizumi Karin... Dia itu sebenarnya Trap-Gender, aslinya dia Cowok loh!

Evaluasi Chapter kemarin rasa-rasanya Esya sedikit kecewa dengan Grafik penurunan saham yang terjadi belakangan ini, entah apakah itu karena Esya terlalu cepat untuk Update atau apapun itu Esya tidak tahu. Tapi terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih perhatian, ya... saham yang terjadi belakangan ini, entah apakah itu karena Esya terlalu cepat untuk Update atau apapun itu Esya tidak tahu. Tapi terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih perhatian, ya...

Ah, satu lagi, maaf karena Esya tidak mungkin membalas Reviews berbunyi LANJUT dan Sejenisnya, karena dengan Esya Update itu berarti sudah menjawab Reviews kalian! -_-v 


	8. Chapter 8

Untuk mendapatkan ekstra poin Naruto berhasil memasukan bola kegawang.

07-00

Sebelum permainan dilanjutkan, pemain Teikoku #08 digantikan oleh pemain Teikoku lainnya #06. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, kemungkinan besar pelatih merasa kecewa dengan Quarterback sebelumnya yang terlalu mudah kehilangan bola, bahkan tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya.

Dengan adanya Quarterback baru, Teikoku mulai merangsek masuk kedalam pertahanan Deimon. Mereka memanfaatkan kebingungan Deimon yang sama sekali tidak mampu berbuat banyak dengan Receiver mereka yang bergerak secara acak, disamping itu Quarterback ini lebih cerdas dari sebelumnya sehingga dia mampu memutuskan secara tepat kapan mereka harus menggunakan Runningback.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti mereka max!" Monta berkeluh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa terus membayangi Receiver mereka yang secara tiba-tiba selalu berbelok dan memisahkan diri dengan dirinya.

"Inilah perbandingan mecolok antara pemain profesional dan amatir!" Hiruma memandang datar seluruh anggota timnya. "Mereka memakai Rute yang biasa digunakan untuk membuka jalur serangan."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Dengan memakai Rute, lemparan Quarterback #06 menjadi jelas sehingga Receiver mampu mengetahui arah jatuhnya bola!" Kurita mencoba menjelaskan, namun sangat percuma jika semua anggota amatir mereka belum pernah diajarkan secara praktek mengenai masalah Rute ini.

"Apa ini berarti kami tidak mungkin bisa mengimbangi mereka?" Sena berkata hawatir.

"Jangan katakan omong kosong sialan itu!" Hiruma mencerca, dia membuka mulutnya dan menganga menunjukan gigi runcingnya. "Monyet-sialan akan terus membayangi Receiver #14, tidak peduli kau bisa menangkap bola itu atau tidak, kau harus tetap mengkuti kemanapun dia pergi!" Hiruma beralih menatap Yohei. "Ini bukan permainan Basket, kau bisa menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menghambat pergerakannya!"

"Hey, bukankah itu curang!?" Yohei berkilah.

"Curang Kontolmu!" Hiruma kembali mencerca membuat Yohei memucat pasi. "Kau bisa melakukan permainan kotor selama kau tidak menarik baju lawan dan mendorongnya jatuh!"

Yohei menggaruk pelipisnya. "Baiklah."

"Tugasmu adalah mencegah bala bantuan datang sehingga Runningback #29 akan bertarung sendirian dengan Naruto!" Setelah membagi intruksi bertahan untuk anggotanya Hiruma lekas menarik nafasnya. "BUTSUBASSU YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Bersamaan dengan Quarterback #06 menerima bola, dua Receiver #86 dan #14 langsung menyebar untuk menerima lemparan yang nanti akan dikirimkan oleh #06.

Monta dan Yohei selaku Cornerback langsung merespon. Monta mengikuti Receiver #14, dengan segenap tekadnya Monta terus berlari kesana-kemari menutup Rute operan.

Disisilain Yohei membayangi Receiver #86 dengan sedikit permainan kasar, pengalamannya sebagai pemain Basket sangat berguna karena dia memiliki manuver yang jelas untuk menutup pergerakan lawannya.

Quarterback #06 yang melihat kedua Receivernya tertutup lekas memberikan bola kepada Runningback #29.

Salah-satu pemain berposisi Fullback dibelakangnya langsung merespon, dia langsung bergerak mengamankan jalan untuk Runningback #29 lewati.

Mereka berdua maju menembus barisan Lineman, namun baru 1 meter, Kenta Yamaoka yang berposisi sebagai Tightend menghadang jalan Fullback #41 membuat Runningback #29 berlari sendirian menantang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan #29 bersiap, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan seketika dia berlari untuk menerkam pemain itu.

Runningback #29 sedikit berputar, dan memberikan bolanya kepada salah-satu pemain sekutu untuk mengambil alih bola.

"Maju!" Setelah mengatakan itu dia tersungkur jatuh terkena tackle Naruto.

Teikoku Tailback #22 menerima bola dan melanjutkan tugas Runningback #29 untuk mencetak Touchdown.

"Eyeshield, hentikan dia!"

Menanggapi teriakan Hiruma, Sena langsung memacu kedua kakinya untuk mengejar #22.

Dengan momentum kecepatan serta lompatannya Sena berhasil meraih pinggang #22 sekaligus menghentikannya. Meskipun Sena berhasil menghentikan #22, tetap saja Deimon masih terdorong dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati garis Endzone.

Ditribun penonton, kelompok Ojou yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu memiliki pemikiran lain.

"Rata-rata Deimon memiliki pemain yang terbilang masih belum terbiasa bermain Amefuto." Takami berseru sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Perbandingan dari sisi pengalaman mereka dengan Teikoku terlampau sangat jauh, mereka masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi melawan musuh yang terorganisir dengan sangat baik!"

"Meskipun begitu kita semua tahu, dengan orang seperti Hiruma yang memimpin anak-anaknya tentu Teikoku tidak akan membuat Touchdown dengan mudah!" Agon menimpali pendapat yang dikemukakan oleh Takami. "Lihatlah apa yang sekarang akan mereka lakukan!"

Kembali ke lapangan, kedua kesebelasan masih terlihat berdiskusi tentang strategy.

"Hiruma, mereka semakin dekat dengan Touchdown!" Kurita berkata panik menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Diam gendut! Aku sedang sialan berpikir!" Hiruma menyalak membungkamnya.

Naruto berseru mengatakan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum mereka mulai bermain!"

Hiruma tersentak dengan pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. 'Kami tidak boleh membiarkan mereka mengontrol pertandingan! Ya, itu benar!' Selanjutnya dia menatap Naruto, Sena dan Ishimaru. "Ini akan menjadi waktu untuk para Iblis melakukan perburuan (Baca: The Devils Hunting of a Victim)!" Hiruma menyeringai.

Semua terdiam...

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga melakukan Blitz secara bersamaan!" Katanya mengintruksikan Naruto, Sena dan Ishimaru untuk bermain lepas dan menargetkan Quarterback #06. "Tapi...untuk menjalankan taktik 'putus-asa' ini aku ingin semua orang membuat Lineman Teikoku menatap langit (Baca: Menjatuhkannya secara telak sehingga membuatnya tersungkur dengan wajah menengadah keatas langit)!"

"E- Eh, apa itu perlu?" Kurita mulai tidak nyaman. Dia selalu menghawatirkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat besar, untuk itu selama ini dia selalu menahan diri tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya karena takut membuat lawannya cidera.

"Kita akan menghancurkan mereka! BUTSUBASSU YA-HA!" Hiruma mengabaikannya dan langsung menutup sisi diskusi.

"YA-HA!"

Wasit memanggil semua pemain kedua kesebalasan untuk mengambil posisi, bola masih ditangan Teikoku yang akan melakukan serangan penghabisan untuk mencetak Touchdown.

Disisilain Deimon menumpuk ketiga pemain yang sebelumnya selalu berdiri dibelakang Hiruma kini beralih semakin dekat dengan Lineman.

'Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Apakah mereka sedang mengantisipasi pergerakan tadi terulang?' Pikir Quarterback #06 yang melihat Deimon menumpuk pemainnya lebih dekat dengan posisi Lineman. 'Asal mereka tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan pola serangan seperti sebelumnya!'

Hiruma menyeringai melihat gelagat Quarterback #06. 'Dia hanya punya satu pilihan, dan jika kedua anak bodoh itu berhasil menutup Rute operan...' Seringaiannya semakin lebar. '...Kami akan menang!'

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Quarterback #06 menerima bola, dan secara bersamaan kedua Lineman dari kedua kesebelasan langsung merespon dengan saling mendorong membuka jalan bagi masing-masing sekutu mereka menerobos masuk.

"Aku..."

"...Tidak ingin..."

"...Melakukan ini!"

Ha-Ha Sankyodai mendorong Lineman lawan dengan segenap kekuatannya, namun kekuatan mereka masih kurang sehingga ketika kekuatan mereka sudah diambang batas, Lineman Teikoku melakukan serangan balik yang membuat mereka bertiga kalah dam berakhir menatap langit.

"Moooooooo!" Begitupula dengan Komusubi, dia masih terlalu lemah sehingga Lineman Teikoku berhasil mengalahkannya.

Disisilain Kurita mendorong Lineman #58 dengan sekuat tenaga. "FUN~ NU~ RABAAAA!" Dia mendorong Lineman #58 dan berhasil memenangkan pertarungan, namun sedetik kemudian dia diserang oleh tiga Lineman Teikoku yang sebelumnya memenangkan pertarungan.

Kurita juga berakhir menatap langit.

"Ini Kudeta!" Hiruma hanya bisa menggertakan giginya melihat pemain Teikoku satu-persatu menerobos masuk kedalam daerah pertahanan Deimon.

"WoaWoa, situasi jadi berbalik!" Ishimaru panik.

"Hiiiiiiiiii~" Sena bergidik melihat pemain Teikoku mulai berdatangan.

Naruto yang melihat kekacauan itu menyipitkan matanya, dia memandang Quarterback #06 sudah menyerahkan bola kepada Runningback #29.

Rencana Deimon hanya tinggal nama, mereka gagal dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk Teikoku mencetak Touchdown. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, untuk itu dia langsung memacu kedua kakinya, berlari maju menantang lautan manusia didepannya.

Naruto memompa Chakra dikedua kakinya, dia melesat lurus seperti anak panah.

Dua pemain Teikoku datang untuk menghentikannya, Naruto membungkukan badannya dan kembali melompat maju untuk menyelinap masuk diantara ketiak kedua pemain itu. Satu pemain kembali datang, Naruto menancapkan kaki kanannya ditanah dan dengan reflek sensitifnya dia bermanuver untuk sedikit berkelit membuat pemain itu men-tackle udara kosong. Setelah dua pemain dia lewati dengan cara yang sama dia akhirnya sampai dan tinggal berhadapan satu-lawan-satu dengan Runningback #29 yang nampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Tidak menunggu waktu untuk Runningback #29 bereaksi, Naruto langsung melompat menjatuhkan pemain itu.

"T- Teikoku 7 yard!"

Setelah pengumuman itu Naruto kembali berdiri, membenarkan sarungtangannya diapun menatap datar kearah Runningback #29 yang masih berbaring mengerang kesakitan.

"Kyaaaaa~ Naruto-samaaaaaa~ Kakoi!"

Ditribun penonton, para gadis yang menamakan dirinya sebagai anggota UNSCLUB berteriak mengagumi Naruto. Disisilain, beberapa anggota Ojou dan Shinryuuji berdiri dari kursinya. Mata mereka membelakak, terlalu terkejut dengan momen dimana Naruto merangsek maju dan berhasil menghentikan Runningback #29.

"B- Bagaimana Deimon memiliki pemain seperti itu?" Agon berseru tidak percaya. 'Ada seseorang yang bisa melakukan hal yang bisa kami lakukan!' Agon mencengkram tangan dan menggertakan giginya.

"Cepat dan kuat!" Shin bergumam kagum melihat seberapa cepatnya Naruto melakukan manuver dan berhasil menunaikan tugasnya sebagai Linebacker dengan sangat sempurna.

Unsui menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apakah dia yang kulihat di video itu?"

Ditempat lain, di tempat VIP dimana kelompok Teikoku Aleksanders menyaksikan pertandingan.

"Fuh, akhirnya dia menunjukan dirinya!" Yamato Takeru berseru senang.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan pemain Deimon #93 itu, Yamato?" Honjo Taka yang ada disebelahnya bertanya.

"Seperti yang kita lihat sebelumnya, dia pengguna Qi!" Katanya dan setelah itu dia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Darimana dia belajar menggunakan Qi seperti yang kami lakukan?" Taka kembali bertanya.

"Semua orang memiliki energy Qi, yang membedakannya hanya orang itu sadar atau tidak." Yamato berhenti untuk membuka bungkus permen karet.

"Jadi maksudmu dia menyadari tentang adanya Qi dan memutuskan untuk melatihnya sehingga bisa dia gunakan didalam permainannya?" Koizumi Karin dengan sikap pemalunya mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Yamato mengedikan bahu. "Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri, apakah dia sudah terbiasa dengan energy Qi-nya?" Berselang beberapa detik kemudian Yamato tersentak dan lekas memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto yang menoleh kearah tempat mereka berada. "Guys, aku pikir kita semua sudah tahu jawabannya!"

"Hell yeah! Tapi seberapa mahirnya dia menggunakan Qi, itu akan percuma jika tanpa keterampilan nyata memahami permaianan!" Taka menanggapi, mengambil bola Baseball dan kemudian dia mulai memainkannya.

Koizume Karin mengedikan bahunya sambil berkata. "Meskipun begitu nyatanya kami menginginkannya ada dibarisan para ksatria untuk mengisi pos Linebacker!"

Kembali kelapangan.

"Ada apa?" Hiruma yang melihat Naruto terus memandang tribun VIP bertanya mengerutkan kening.

Naruto menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak." Setelah itu dia ikut rekan-rekannya untuk berdiskusi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak bodoh!" Hiruma memulai dan memandang sinis kearah kelompok Lineman. "Kejadian tadi sungguh sialan tak terduga, jika tidak ada antisipasi dari Naruto... Mereka akan sialan berhasil menyamakan kedudukan!"

Kurita menunduk lesu menerima tuduhan itu...

Disisilain Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar pidato yang disampaikan oleh Hiruma, dia sendiri masih memikirkan tentang tekanan chakra yang sempat dia rasakan dari tempat tadi. 'Aku yakin tadi sempat merasakan itu, tapi entah bagaimana tekanan chakra yang sempat aku rasakan itu tiba-tiba lenyap seolah ditelan bumi.' Pikirnya masih merasa bingung.

"...Aku ingin kita mengulanginya lagi, tapi..."

Kedua kesebelasan mengambil posisi, Teikoku kembali memulai permainan diawali Quarterback #06 menerima bola yang dikirimkan Teikoku #58.

Aba-aba dimulainya pertempuran sudah dikumandangkan, namun entah kenapa kedua Cornerback Deimon sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, mereka berdua seolah membiarkan kedua Receiver Teikoku bergerak bebas didaerah pertahanan Deimon untuk menunggu bola.

'Dengarkan ini, anak-anak sialan bodoh! Biarkan mata mereka melihatmu secara langsung, dalam situasi itu kalian harus berhasil menyelinap diantara ketiak dan tekan tepat dibawah ketiak mereka, dengan cara itu kalian bisa menghancurkan mereka!' Sisa diskusi yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan masih terngiang didalam masing-masing benak Lineman.

Mereka lekas melakukan apa yang telah diintruksikan. Kurita menatap lekat kedua mata Lineman #58, kedua tangannya diam-diam merayap diantara ketiaknya dan langsung mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh. "FUNN~ NUUU~ RABAAAAAA!"

Lineman #58 seakan merasa terseok, tenaganya seolah tertekan dan hanya membiarkan Kurita mendorong maju tubuhnya. "A- Apa?" Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum tubuhnya terpelanting kebelakang dan jatuh tersungkur menatap langit.

Empat Lineman Deimon melakukan hal yang sama, melakukan teknik licik dan berakhir menghancurkan masing-masing lawan mereka.

Quarterback #06 terlihat sangat terkejut, didepan matanya... Dia melihat secara langsung Lineman yang bertugas melindunginya runtuh satu-persatu.

Bersamaan dengan itu... Para pemain Deimon langsung melakukan kudeta dengan cara melakukan Blitz kearah Qyarterback #06. Sena memburu dari samping kiri, Monta memburu dari samping kanan dan Naruto memburu dari tengah barisan.

Meskipun sudah terpojok Quarterback #06 masih tetap berusaha tenang, melihat dua Receivernya bergerak bebas didaerah pertahanan Deimon diapun mulai membidik, dan hanya sepersekian detik sebelum dia melepaskan bola melambung menuju daerah pertahanan Deimon.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat keatas punggung Kurita. "Sekarang!" Dia berteriak dan melompat ke punggung Kurita sebagai tumpuannya melompat menggapai bola.

Tubuh Kurita yang tambun seperti sebuah trampolin, momentum antara lompatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto seolah menjadi sebuah pegas yang seakan membantunya untuk melompat semakin tinggi.

Semua orang bisa melihat Naruto yang melayang tinggi diangkasa, dan ketika bola itu datang, dia memanfaatkan lompatannya itu untuk menghadang laju bola dengan tangan kanannya.

Bola yang dikirimkan oleh Quarterback #06 ditampar sehingga membuat bola itu terjun bebas jatuh ketanah.

Monta yang sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi lekas berlari memburu bola, dia melompat dan berhasil menangkap bola. "Tangkapan max!" Dia mengacungkan bola diudara untuk merayakan keberhasilannya.

Semua pemain Teikoku Grade C maupun seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya mampu terperangah.

Kejutannya tidak sampai disini, Sena bermanuver menghampiri Sena, dia mengambil alih bola dari Monta dan melakukan serangan balik untuk mencetak Touchdown.

Pemain Teikoku merespon, masing-masing dari mereka langsung bergerak untuk menghentikan Sena. Namun nampaknya Sena masih tangguh untuk mereka, satu persatu Sena berhasil melewati mereka dan terus berlari maju mencetak Touchdown.

"Deimon Touchdown!"

13-00

Stadion kembali bergemuruh, sekolah Deimon mendominasi kebisingan dengan terus menyanyikan lagu iyel-iyel tentang lirik tentang kehancuran dan pemujaan untuk Devil Bats.

Darimana mereka mempelajari nyanyian itu? Masing-masing dari mereka membawa secarik kertas, dan ternyata itu semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh Hiruma sematang mungkin. T-T

Setelah sesi ekstra poin (14-00) permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Karena Deimon mencetak Touchdown, bola masih dipihak Teikoku Aleksanders.

Dalam dua kali kesempatan Teikoku sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Kedua Receiversnya ditutup oleh pergerakan Monta dan Yohei, Linemannya juga sangat mudah untuk runtuh mengakibatkan Sena dan Naruto berhasil melakukan Blitz sukses dan menghasilkan Sack sempurna.

Kesempatan ketiga kalinya Teikoku mencoba memakai Runningback, namun hanya berhasil maju 5 yard sebelum dia dihentikan oleh Sena.

Tiga kali kesempatan Teikoku gagal mencetak Firstdown, maka dari itu, pada kesempatan terakhir Teikoku melakukan tendangan untuk menjauhkan bola dari daerah pertahanan mereka sendiri (Baca: Membuang bola).

Karena dalam empat kali kesempatan tim penyerang (Teikoku) gagal mencetak Firstdown, kepemilikan bola kali ini berpindah tangan menuju tim bertahan (Deimon), mereka akan melakukan Start permainan dari daerah tempat jatuhnya bola yang dibuang oleh tim penyerang.

Kedua kesebelasan berunding sebelum memulai kembali permainan mereka...

Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mental mereka mulai down, masing-masing dari mereka masih memikirkan tentang ketidakberdayaan mereka meladeni permainan terbuka dari Deimon Devil Bats.

Lebih dari itu... Barisan Lineman berjalan keluar lapangan dengan kepala yang menunduk, mereka meratapi nasib karena dipermalukan secara telak oleh Lineman Deimon dan harus digantikan dengan pemain Lineman yang saat ini sedang bersiap dipinggir lapangan.

Apa yang salah denganku, pikir masing-masing dari mereka.

Disisilain, Hiruma yang melihat itu menunjukan seringaian sadis dan setelah itu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menyampaikan taktik menyerang. "Bagus, mereka sedang down..." Hiruma berseru menganggukan kepala. "...Aku ingin kita menyerang mereka secara langsung, kali ini lakukan seperti melawan Zokugaku! BUTSUBASSU YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Permainan kembali dimulai, kedua kesebelasan sudah mengambil posisi dengan Deimon yang bertindak sebagai tim penyerang.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, kedua Receiver langsung menyebar masuk kedalam garis pertahanan Teikoku.

Dibarisan Lineman, kelima Lineman Teikoku melakukan hal yang sama, mereka menekan titik bawah ketiak lawannya sehingga dorongan kedua belah pihak menjadi seimbang.

Ekspresi Hiruma mendatar, dia seperti sudah menebak jika hal ini akan terjadi...

...Tanpa bisa meruntuhkan Lineman Teikoku hanya tinggal satu pilihan yang tersisa. "Ambil ini Monyet!" Hanya sepersekian detik dia membidik, selanjutnya dengan sekuat tenaga Hiruma melepaskan lemparan bola jauh kedepan.

"Lemparan itu..." Quarterback #06 berseru ngeri melihat lemparan cepat dan terlihat sangat ceroboh dari Hiruma. "...Tidak akan ada yang bisa menangkap operan gila seperti itu!"

Bola melesat tidak tahu aturan, dia melesat lurus dengan kecepatan yang super cepat dan terlalu rendah.

Namun dinyana...

...Monta masih terlihat berlari mengejar bola, dan meskipun nafasnya terasa terengah lelah dia terus memacu kedua kakinya.

"Dia gila..." Respon para pemain Teikoku yang melihat Monta tetap bersikukuh mengejar operan ceroboh dari Hiruma.

Monta melihat datangnya bola, dia melompat kesamping dan mencoba menangkap bola dengan satu tangan. Bola sempat tergelincir, namun dengan lengan tambahan akhirnya Monta sanggup menangkap bola tersebut.

"Deimon 24 yard!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pluit yang mengumumkan tentang berakhirnya kuarter pertama berbunyi.

Mamori dan Makoto langsung bersiap menyambut kedatangan para pemain. Mereka berdua menyiapkan handuk, osotonik dan irisan lemon sebagai suplemen untuk menjaga kebugaran para pemain.

Hiruma datang dan merebut handuk yang diserahkan Mamori secara kasar. "Ini tidak semudah yang sialan aku pikirkan!" Dia duduk dan mengecam jalannya pertandingan yang sangat meleset dari prediksinya.

"Tapi kami masih memimpin!" Kurita yang sedang makan satu-persatu lemon ditepak makannya menimpali.

"Persetan dengan memimpin! Kami hanya unggul 14 poin, dan semua orang tahu jika saat ini kami sedang bermain dengan tim omong kosong yang meremehkan kami!" Hiruma balas berteriak, setelah itu dia mengerang frustasi karena mengingat fakta tentang Teikoku yang sama sekali tidan memainkan Ace mereka. "Ditambah mereka sudah tahu teknik The Devils Fortress Wreckage kalian!"

"The Devils Fortress Wreckage kalian?"

"Mereka sialan tahu teknik yang aku bagikan untuk meruntuhkan Lineman sialan mereka, Lemak bodoh!"

"Ooooh..."

Disisilain Monta sedang menceritakan tentang kegagalannya menangkap bola dengan satu tangan, dia terus berkata 'padahal sedikit lagi' sembari mencak-mencak tak jelas.

"Tapi tangkapanmu luarbiasa..." Sena mencoba menghiburnya.

"Meskipun begitu ini tidak keren max!" Monta masih bersikukuh dengan kegagalannya. "Aku bersumpah akan menangkapnya dengan satu tangan!"

Naruto mendongkak mengerutkan kening mendengar kebisingan itu. "Sudah habis?" Dia bergumam sedih ketika semua Lemon yang dibagikan telah selesai dia santap.

"Apakah masih kurang Naruto-sama?" Makoto yang duduk dengan handuk Naruto dipangkuannya bertanya.

"Ah, tidak juga." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab itu.

"Un." Makoto mengangguk, dengan sedikit gugup dia lalu mengusap kening Naruto yang berkeringat. "K- Kau berkeringat banyak N- Naruto-sama!"

Naruto berkedip. "T- Terimakasih..." Meskipun sebelumnya Makoto telah membantunya mengelap keringat nampaknya dia belum terbiasa dengan perhatian istimewa seperti ini.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyentuh paket yang kami siapkan?" Mamori mengerutkan kening melihat Ha-Ha Sankyodai yang duduk terpisah dengan yang lainnya.

"Ha?" Togano membaca Manga tidak tertarik.

"Ha?" Kuroki yang duduk ceroboh menampakan kesombongannya mendongkak acuh.

"Ha?" Jumonji yang mendongkak menumpu kepala dengan tangannya melotot tajam.

Mamori ragu-ragu menunjuk paket berisi tepak Lemon dan suplemen yang telah dia siapkan. "Itu!"

"Kami tidak tertar-"

"Apa?" Hiruma tiba-tiba datang menyelinap dan menodongkan AK-47 kearah mereka.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii~" Ha-Ha Sankyodai lekas merespon dengan langsung bergerak mendekati paket, mengambil masing-masing satu dan memakannnya dengan cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, waktu istirahat sudah habis dan wasit mengumumkan untuk kedua kesebelasan segera memasuki lapangan.

Kedua tim masih berunding...

"Kita akan mencetak Touchdown dari titik ini..."

"Mereka sudah mengetahui taktik kami!" Mengingat Lineman baru mereka yang bisa mengimbangi Lineman Deimon membuat Kurita menggigit kukunya hawatir.

Kemudian Hiruma menatap Naruto. "...Persiapkan dirimu untuk taktik selanjutnya... The Deimon Lord!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "The Deimon Lord?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kau akan menjadi peran penting dalam permainan ini, kau akan membuka jalan untuk Eyeshield 21 mencetak Touchdown!"

"Aku tak tahu kau memiliki selera nyentrik seperti itu..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Aku tidak sialan peduli!" Hiruma terkekeh sadis. "KAMI AKAN MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI! BUTSUBASSU YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Selesai dengan itu kedua tim mengambil posisi untuk Snap, Deimon sebagai tim penyerang dan Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C akan menjadi tim bertahan.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, dia mengangkat untuk membidik.

Secara bersamaan kedua Receivernya maju dan Cornerback Teikoku yang tidak ingin kejadian yang sama menimpa timnya langsung mengikuti pergerakan kedua Receiver Deimon.

"Runningback!" Seru Quarterback #06 yang melihat Hiruma memberikan bola kepada Eyeshield 21.

Sebelum Sena bergerak maju, Naruto Uzumaki sigap bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk membuka jalan diantara Lineman.

Sena datang melewati celah diantara para Lineman, dia berlari maju. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto langsung melepaskan posisinya, dia bergerak menyusul Sena dan bertindak sebagai Fullback yang akan melindungi Eyeshield 21 dari terkaman beberapa pemain Teikoku yang berniat menghentikannya.

Satu, dua, tiga dan empat pemain Teikoku berhasil Naruto hentikan. Dia menghadang pergerakan satu-persatu dari mereka, menjatuhkannya menatap langit dan pindah ke pemain lainnya.

Inilah saatnya, Sena membalas tatapan Naruto sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

Sena mulai bermain, dia semakin memacu kedua kakinya semakin cepat, meninggalkan debu dibelakang punggungnya dan bermanuver melewati dua pemain Teikoku mencetak Touchdown keduanya dipertandingan ini.

"Deimon Touchdown!"

20-00

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, ekstra poin kembali didapatkan oleh Deimon Devil Bats.

21-00

Disisa waktu kuarter 2 Deimon mendominasi permainan, mereka berhasil menggagalkan serangan Teikoku dan secara mudah pula mendulang poin dari Teikoku yang tidak berdaya meredam pergerakan 3 aktor penting Deimon Devil Bats.

Waktu kuarter 2 akan segera habis, Deimon memimpin jauh dengan perolehan nilai 34-00.

Menyikapi hal tersebut pelatih Teikoku Grade C segera mempersiapkan 4 Ace-nya untuk segera ikut bertanding dilapangan.

"Kukuku~" Hiruma menatap pelatih yang berwajah merah-marah dengan seringaian bengisnya. "Kami sudah sialan menunggu mereka!" Katanya sembari mempersiapkan bola untuk ekstra poin.

Naruto datang menendang bola, memasukannya kedalam Field Goal untuk mendapatkan ekstra poin.

"Deimon Goal!"

35-00

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jika kalian penasaran dengan identitas Gender si Koizumi kalian bisa baca Manga-nya, disana ada percakapan antara anggota Devil Bats dan Hiruma. Hiruma menyatakan bahwa si Koizumi itu adalah Cowok, bukan hanya itu, Hiruma juga menyatakan bahwa si Koizumi itu mempunyai basis Fansboy yang lebih besar dari Fansgirl-nya Sakuraba, bahkan hampir seluruh anggota Shinryuuji Nagas adalah bagian dari Fansboy-nya si Koizumi.

Istilah Amerika Football:

Kick-Off : Tim Defense mendang bola, untuk selanjutnya tim Offense tangkap, dan tempat dimana tim offense terjatuh,disitulah tempat Play dimulai nanti

Touch Back : Keadaan apabila bola kickoff jatuh di endzone tim offense, atau keadaan dimana interception terjadi di endzone sendiri, dan down. Offense dimulai dari titik 20 yards milik tim yang sekarang offense.

Down : Dimana tim penyerang berhasil maju minimal 10 yds. Jika tim penyerang gagal maju 10 yds, itu tidak termasuk Down, dan jika tim penyerang 4x gagal mencetak Down maka kepemilikan bola akan berpindah tangan.

Blitz : Terjangan Defensive Back ke arah QB, sebelum QB melempar. Jika terjangan ini berhasil,disebut Sack.

Interception : Keadaan dimana bola terebut oleh tim Defense.

Points After TD (PAT) : Bonus Points yang bisa didapat setelah melakukan TD. Untuk AF, PAT dapat dilakukan dengan Field Goal (1pt) atau melakukan TD dari jarak 7 yds (2pts),sementara Flag Football, PAT dilakukan dengan mencetak TD. Untuk 1 pt, dari jarak 5 yds, dan 2 pts dari jarak 10 yds.

Dalam permainan Amefuto setiap tim boleh bongkar pasang pemain, untuk itulah setiap komposisi pemain sangat berbeda dan memiliki keahlian khususnya masing-masing.

Komposisi tim penyerang : Ofensive Line (Lineman), Quarterback, Runningback, Fullback, Tailback, Wide Receiver, Tightend.

Komposisi tim bertahan : Defense Line (Lineman), Defense back (Safeties, Cornerback), Lineback.

Jika dalam kondisi menyerang setiap tim memasukan komposisi tim penyerang, begitupula sebaliknya. Namun karena Deimon hanya memiliki 13 pemain menjadikan mereka harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kebutuhan tim untuk bertahan.

Deimon Offense:

Kurita, Komusubi, Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki (Lineman). Monta dan Yohei (Receiver). Hiruma (Quarterback). Sena dan Ishimaru (Runningback). Naruto (Fuulback).

Deimon Defense:

Kurita, Komusubi, Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki (Lineman). Naruto dan Kenta (Lineback). Monta dan Yohei (Cornerback). Hiruma (Strong safety) dan Sena (Free safety).

Cadangan: Kenta dan Yukimitsu.a dan Yukimitsu. 


	9. Chapter 9

Terjadi keheningan semenjak masuknya keempat Ace dari Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, dan ditambah dengan aura yang mereka pancarkan...

...Deimon Devil Bats seolah terbawa suasana oleh intimidasi tersebut.

Keringat kecil turun dari kening Hiruma. "Baiklah..." Katanya sekaligus menyingkirkan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti suasana pertandingan ini. "...Ini akan sedikit lebih sulit dari yang telah kita lakukan tadi, meskipun begitu..." Hiruma terkekeh menatap masing-masing anggota timnya. "...Rencana untuk menghancurkan mereka masih menjadi agenda awal dan tujuan kita melakukan pertandingan ini!"

"Teikoku Aleksanders dikenal sebagai tim peluncur yang tidak akan segan memangkas jarak dengan waktu yang sangat cepat. Pilihannya adalah..." Hiruma menarik nafasnya sejenak. "...Mau tidak mau kita harus mengalahkan senjata mereka!"

"Apa yang perlu kita lakukan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus!" Hiruma menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berseru. "Kami tidak bisa memaksa Monyet-sialan ini memanjat menara untuk menjangkau lemparan itu, jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah melakukan Blitz sebanyak mungkin."

"Bukankah strategy itu sudah tidak bisa bekerja?" Kurita berseru sembari menatap perhatian kearah Hiruma. Dalam permainan sebelumnya Deimon terlalu sering melakukan Blitz, Kurita tahu pasti jika mereka sudah mengakali serangan terbuka seperti ini.

"Kami belum memakai kartu truf yang sebelumnya telah aku siapkan..."

"Apa itu?"

"...Aku ingin Naruto kali ini mengisi pos Lineman!"

Semua termanggu tidak tahu harus berkata apa...

-Line Break!

Sebelum permainan dilanjutkan Deimon melakukan pergantian, mereka mengganti Togano dan memasukan Kenta untuk mengisi pos defense yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?" Takami mengerutkan kening bingung karena tidak bisa menebak pikiran nyeleneh Iblis berambut pirang itu.

"Well, dia membuat Naruto Uzumaki mengisi pos Lineman? Ide macam apa itu?" Otawara nampakanya setuju dengan pemikiran Takami, menurutnya itu adalah hal nyeleneh yang baru pertama dia jumpai.

Shin mengerutkan kening sebelum berkata. "Kita semua sudah tahu kekuatan dari Naruto Uzumaki, sebagai seorang Lineback tentu dia tidak akan terlalu sulit beradaptasi dengan posisi barunya itu!"

Bukan hanya mereka, semua penonton yang mengerti dengan permainan Amefuto mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Mereka membuang Lineback karena tahu kita bukan tim pelari!" Pelatih berkata geram, dia seolah tahu maksud dari Hiruma yang mengubah komposisi pemain ditengah permainan.

"Dia jenius bukan?" Managernya berkata memuji taktik Hiruma yang membuang komposisi yang memang tidak terlalu diperlukan.

-Line Break!

"Set... Hut.. HUT!" Tsukimoto Tadashi, Quarterback #04 menerima bola.

Di pos Lineman, tim kedua kesebelasan mencoba saling mendorong untuk meruntuhkan lawan-lawannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia langsung berkelit kesamping kiri dan menekan bahu kanan Lineman #52 untuk membuatnya tersungkur menghantam tanah.

Setelah menjatuhkan Lineman itu Naruto lekas merangsek maju untuk mengincar Tsukimoto.

Tsukimoto menatap datar Naruto yang sedang melesat maju berniat melakukan Blitz untuk menggagalkan operannya. "Aku lebih cepat darimu!" Katanya dan langsung mengirimkan bola terbang keudara.

Bag!

Sepersekian detik bola terlepas dari tangannya Naruto datang dan menghantam tubuhnya.

Bola melambung tinggi, dan Togiri Matsumoto (#13) berlari mengejar bola.

"Kejar dia Monyet! Jangan biarkan dia mendapatkan bola!"

"Hai!"

Monta bergerak cepat berusaha mengejar Togiri. "Dia cepat max!" Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Togiri, bahkan saat ini dia sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang terus mengikutinya menuju garis Endzone.

Togiri sangat bebas dan leluasa menangkap bola, dalam sekejap mata operan tinggi mendaki udara itu menghasilkan poin pertama untuk Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

"Teikoku Touchdown!"

35-06

Deimon Devil Bats tercengang mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"A- Apa?"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Mereka mencetak angka tanpa berkedip!"

Murmur terdengar dari hampir seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

Disisilain Hiruma hanya berdiri setengah berkacak pinggang, wajahnya terus datar. "Seperti yang telah aku duga sebelumnya!" Dia tersenyum menjilat bibirnya sebelum berbalik pergi mengkordinir seluruh anggota timnya.

Ditempat Naruto, dia masih memandang datar Tsukimoto yang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Perbandingan kualitas kami adalah 'pengalaman dan pemahaman bermain Amefuto. Meskipun kau memiliki Qi yang cukup kuat, itu tidak akan berguna jika kau tidak memiliki pemahaman yang cukup kuat untuk permainan ini!"

"Qi?"

Apakah itu sebutan Chakra untuk mereka? Naruto cukup bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

"Oh, tuhan, kau menggunakan itu, tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu tentang Qi? Ini omong kosong!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Percuma aku menjelaskan kepada pemain amatir sepertimu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Tsukimoto berbalik dan melambai pergi kembali ke posnya.

Naruto termanggu. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan, Naruto masih seorang pemain amatir dalam permainan ini, dan instingnya untuk menghancurkan semua lawan-lawannya nampaknya tidak begitu berguna melawan orang-orang yang lebih profesional dalam permainan ini.

Hal itu dibuktikan ketika Tsukimoto dengan respon cepat menanggapi tackle Naruto. Naruto secara jelas bisa merasakannya langsung memompa Chakra diantara jari-jari tangannya dan melepasnya dengan satu kali hentakan kuat membuat bola cepat meluncur sebelum berhasil dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya heran, Chakra yang sebelumnya dia rasakan dari Tsukimoto langsung padam sepersekian detik setelah dia melepaskan bola. Orang-orang didunia ini memiliki keterampilan seperti temannya Haruno Sakura, mereka hanya akan mengobarkan tekanan Chakranya ketika mereka membutuhkannya saja.

Jadi pertanyaannya, apakah orang-orang didunia ini lebih mahir dalam hal kontrol Chakra? Dia bukan type sensor, setidaknya tanpa Sage mode yang -tidak lagi- bisa dia gunakan Naruto tidak bisa meneliti hal ini lebih lanjut.

Ekstra poin telah didapatkan oleh Teikoku Aleksanders, sehingga kedudukan saat ini menjadi 35-07.

Sebelum permainan kembali dilanjutkan, kedua kesebelasan melakukan Huddle untuk mendiskusikan strategy.

"Mereka mengatakan tentang Qi, apakah kau tahu tentang itu Hiruma?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiruma berkedip. "Qi? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu, tapi aku sendiri pernah mendengar dari Shinryuuji sialan Nagas bahwa Qi itu berasal dari bahasa Tionghoa yang berarti Chi. Jadi, ada apa dengan Qi ini?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menjelaskan. "Mereka bermain menggunakan energy yang disebut dengan Qi ini, mereka juga bisa merasakan secara langsung jika aku sendiri bisa menggunakan Qi."

"Oh, apakah ini yang membuat mereka tertarik merekrutmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masing-masing dari kami bertaruh dalam pertandingan ini. Jika mereka menang, kau akan pergi bergabung dengan Teikoku. Tapi jika sebaliknya, kami akan mendapatkan fasilitas untuk kegiatan klub Amefuto." Hiruma menjelaskan membuat seluruh anggota selain Ha-Ha Sankyodai tersentak dari diamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma?!" Kurita meledak hawatir, dia mencak-mencak mempertanyakan alasan Hiruma berbuat seperti ini.

"Diam gendut-sialan!" Hiruma menendang Kurita. "Untuk menatap turnamen musim panas kita perlu melawan musuh yang kuat, dan untuk itulah aku membutuhkan umpan yang lezat agar Teikoku meladeni tantangan kita!"

"T- Tap-"

"Berhenti hawatir!" Hiruma berseru menghentikan Kurita. "Ini adalah perjudian yang sangat menguntungkan, toh kalaupun kita kalah, kita masih mendapatkan pengalaman berharga bisa melawan musuh seperti mereka."

"Meskipun begitu kita tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto!" Sena berseru ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya harus memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Hiruma membalasnya dengan menyeringai menatap seluruh anggota timnya. "Kita akan menang dan menuju Crishmast Bowl!"

Kurita mengangguk. "Kita akan menang!"

Seringaian Hiruma bertambah lebar, dia berhasil mengangkat moral tim untuk memenangkan pertandingan. "Perlahan namun pasti mereka akan mengejar keunggulan kita, untuk itu kita harus terus berlari dan mendulang poin sebanyak mungkin demi meyakinkan kemengangan kita! Mereka bukan tim pelari, untuk itu kita akan melawannya dengan Eyeshield 21! BUTSUBASSU YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, kali ini bola berada ditangan Deimon Devil Bats.

"Set.. Hut.. Hut.. HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola, langsung menyerahkannya kepada Sena untuk dibawa menuju garis pertahanan Teikoku.

Di pos Lineman, Kurita mengerahkan tenaganya membuka jalan untuk Sena lewat. "Dia tidak bergeming!" Kurita berseru syok.

Markos Caltenberg #72 menyeringai. "Kau membutuhkan usaha yang lebih baik lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku!" Katanya, bersamaan dengan Markos yang mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya mendorong Kurita.

"FUN~ NU~ RABA!" Kurita mencoba bertahan, namun tenaga Markos terlalu besar sehingga membuat tubuh Kurita terus mundur.

Sena yang melihat tidak ada celah untuknya lewat memperlambat kedua kakinya.

"Disini!"

Sena menoleh dan menemukan posisi Naruto yang berhasil membuka jalan untuknya, bahkan dia berhasil meruntuhkan lawannya membuat celah lebar yang langsung menusuk pertahanan Teikoku.

Sena bermanuver, dia kembali mempercepat kedua kakinya dan berlari melewati posisi Naruto.

Hanya sepersekian detik setelah Sena melewati pos Lineman, Sena tersentak dan langsung dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Koji Yatsutora #46.

"Cukup sampai disini!" Koji melompat. "Elektrik syok!" Dengan sekejap mata dia berhasil menghentikan Sena.

"Deimon 4 yard!"

Semua tercengang, Deimon Devil Bats hanya mampu terdiam merespon kedatangan Koji yang sangat tiba-tiba menghentikan Sena.

Disisilain Sena melakukan hal yang sama, dia masih terlentang memeluk bola dengan kedua mata dibalik Eyeshield-nya membelakak tak percaya.

Mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang masih terkejut dengan insiden itu wasit-pun memerintahkan kedua kesebelasan untuk kembali keposisinya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada disana? Bukankah..." Semua orang tahu, posisi Koji Yatsutora sebelumnya sangat jauh dari tempat dimana dia berhasil menghentikan Sena.

"Teikoku Grade C adalah tim dengan permainan yang lebih modern dari Ojou White Knight..." Gumam Hiruma. "...Cara main kedua tim ini bisa dikatakan serupa, namun lawan kita memiliki fleksibilitas serangan yang cukup maju jika dibandingkan dengan Ojou. Meskipun bukan tim pelari, pertahanan dan serangan mereka cukup seimbang. Inilah ujian pertama kita untuk menapaki diri dipanggung Chrismast Bowl!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Hiruma menunjukan wajah datar. "Eyeshield 21, jangan biarkan bola terlepas dari tanganmu! Kita akan menyerang sambil bertahan!"

Sena termanggu, dia menunduk memandangi bahu kanannya yang terasa linu akibat terkena telak teknik 'Elektrik Syok' dari Koji.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, ini adalah kesempatan kedua untuk Deimon Devil Bats mencetak Down.

"Set.." Mata Hiruma berkeliling memperhatikan formasi lawannya. "..Hut.." Dia memberi kode kepada Monta untuk bersiap mencari posisi demi menerima bola. "..Hut.." Beralih memandang Sena, dia mengangukan kepalanya. "..HUT!" Kurita melempar bola kebelakang dan langsung diterima oleh Hiruma.

Semua pemain dari kedua kesebelasan mulai bergerak, mereka mencari posisi dan saling mengalahkan antar satu sama lain.

"Disini max! Monta berteriak mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. "Oh, tidak!" Keluhnya ketika Togiri menutup jalur lemparan Hiruma.

"Tch!" Hiruma mendecih, dia memberikan bola kebelakang untuk kembali menggunakan Sena sebagai inti serangan.

Sena berlari memeluk bola, dia bermanuver menuju pos Naruto dan segera melewatinya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan lawan Linemannya.

'Dia datang...' Pikir Sena ketika melihat Koji merangsek maju untuk menghentikannya. '...Aku bisa melewatinya!' Sena bermanuver untuk mengelak kesamping, namun dia kurang cepat sehingga Koji mampu menebas bahu kanannya membuat keseimbangan Sena langsung goyah.

Serangan selanjutnya, Koji nampaknya belum selesai sehingga dia kembali mendorong maju untuk menangkap pinggang Sena.

"Terus maju!"

Belum sempat Koji mendapatkan Sena, Naruto datang dari belakang dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk di tackle oleh Koji.

Sena terus merangsek maju kedalam pertahanan Teikoku, namun karena tiga pemain Teikoku yang telah mengepung keberadaannya, Sena-pun berhasil dihentikan.

"Deimon 13 yard, First Down!"

Deimon Devil Bats bersorak merayakan keberhasilan mereka mencetak Down.

"Kau berhasil max!" Monta bersorak dan menepuk punggung Sena.

Sena menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Tidak, ini karena Naruto datang membantuku!"

"Kita berhasil maju 13 yard, ini hebat!" Kurita datang memeluk Sena dengan jeratan mautnya.

Ditengah perayaan itu Hiruma datang dan menendang mereka bertiga. "Ini jelas hanya kebetulan!" Katanya sambil berjalan kembali ke posisinya.

-Line Break!

"Menempatkan Uzumaki di pos Lineman adalah langkah yang tepat." Takami berseru sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Selain dia memiliki kekuatan diposisi itu, Uzumaki itu juga bisa bertindak sebagai Tightend untuk membantu dalam penyerangan!"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan orang ini, bagaimana dia bisa memainkan begitu banyak posisi?" Unsui berseru memijit keningnya sendiri.

Agon mendengus. "Aku bisa lebih baik darinya!"

"Meskipun begitu kau tidak pernah bertindak sebagai Lineman ataupun Kicker seperti Uzumaki lakukan!" Unsui menimpali membuat permpatan kekesalan muncul diatas kening Agon.

Ditempat lain, Bench Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

"Ini tidak masuk akal!" Manager berseru menganga melihat insiden yang terjadi didalam lapangan. "Seorang Linebacker seperti Koji memiliki tugas untuk menghentikan Eyeshield 21, namun jika Uzumaki ikut bermain..." Manager terdiam sesaat. "...Koji tidak akan bisa menghadapi mereka berdua secara bersamaan!"

"Berapa banyak Talent yang dimiliki Uzumaki #93 itu?" Pelatih hanya menanggapinya seperti itu. "Kita tidak mungkin terus seperti ini, kita memerlukan rencana cadangan untuk meredam pergerakan Uzumaki #93!"

Selesai dengan pernyataan itu Pelatih segera menyiapkan 3 pemain untuk memasuki lapangan.

-Line Break!

Sebelum kedua kesebelasan melakukan Snap, Hiruma terdiam memandang formasi baru yang digunakan oleh Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

'Mereka menumpuk pemainnya di pos Linebackers!' Katanya tak percaya. 'I- Itu seperti sebuah benteng tanpa celah yang akan meredam agresifitas serangan kami.' Memang begitu, dalam bayangannya Hiruma bisa melihat formasi mereka seperti sebuah benteng dengan dua Cornerback yang dikategorikan sebuah menara yang akan menetralisir serangan dari udara (Receiver).

Menggelengkan kepala Hiruma langsung bersiap melakukan Snap. "Set.. Hut.. Hut.." Hiruma melirik satu-persatu pemainnya, dan ketika matanya menangkap Naruto, diapun menyeringai yakin dengan taktik yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya. "..HUT!" Kurita mengoper bola yang langsung diterima oleh Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangkat bola bersiap untuk melakukan operan panjang.

"Jangan terkecoh, dia akan memberikannya kepada Eyeshield!" Pelatih Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C berteriak dari sisi lapangan.

Mendengar itu Hiruma hanya menyeringai dan langsung berbalik badan melindungi bola dari pandangan semua orang.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak semua orang ketika Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari arena.

"Maju!" Hiruma berseru, bersamaan dengan itu Sena dan Ishimaru datang menghampiri Hiruma. Hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum mereka berlari maju menuju pos Lineman.

Di pos Lineman Naruto kembali berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya membuat Sena dan Ishimaru menjadikan celah itu sebagai jalan untuk menembus pertahanan Teikoku.

"Hentikan mereka!"

Keempat Linebackers Teikoku langsung merespon, mereka menutup jalan antara Sena dan Ishimaru.

"Dimana? Siapa yang memegang bola?"

Kebingungan dirasakan oleh keempat Linebackers Teikoku, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memperkirakan posisi bola diantara Sena dan Ishimaru.

"Hentikan keduanya!" Koji berseru dan langsung merangsek maju untuk menghentikan pergerakan kedua pemain Deimon tersebut.

"Hai!" Ketiga rekan Linebackers-nya menjawab dan mengikuti tindakan Koji untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaan Teikoku.

Melihat kedatangan Koji membuat Sena menundukan kepalanya, dia terus berlari merangsek maju menantang Koji secara langsung.

Sepersekian detik sebelum dia ditackle, Sena meembuka kedua tangannya sekaligus mengumumkan kepada seluruh pasang mata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membawa bola.

Koji tersentak, dia berusaha membatalkan tackle-nya.

Bag!

Koji terlalu terlambat untuk membatalkan, dia terlanjur menjatuhkan dirinya menabrak Sena.

'Dia tidak membawa bola, itu berarti...' Koji langsung menoleh dan melihat Ishimaru yang masih berlari memasuki daerah pertahanan timnya. "BOLANYA ADA DI NOMOR #30!"

Ketiga rekan Linebackers Koji langsung memburu Ishimaru, mereka mengepung pergerakan Ishimaru dan menghentikannya.

'Tidak disini!' Linebackers #99 Teikoku tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Ishimaru sama sekali tidak memegang bola. "BOLANYA TIDAK ADA DISINI!"

"A- Apa?"

"Nfufufufu~ Kalian begitu bodoh!" Ditengah kebingungan itu Hiruma dengan leluasa membidik langsung menuju daerah pertahanan Teikoku.

Hiruma mendongkak keudara...

"Woaaaaa, Hail Mary Pass?!"

Koji tersentak melihat Hiruma yang bersiap membidik umpan. 'Dia akan melempar, tapi...' Kedua mata Koji langsung berkeliling, melihat satu-persatu Receiver Deimon yang masih dijaga oleh kedua rekan Cornerback-nya. '...Siapa yang akan menerima operan itu?' Koji berbalik dan kedua matanya langsung melebar menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh memasuki daerah pertahanan timnya. "TOGIRI, OPERAN ITU DITUJUKAN UNTUK DEIMON #93!"

"Terlambat!" Hiruma tertawa laknat dan langsung melepaskan bolanya.

Naruto sekilas menoleh kebelakang melihat bola yang meluncur tinggi mencoba menyusulnya. 'Aku bisa menangkap itu, tapi sebelum itu aku harus cepat masuk kedalam Endzone Teikoku!' Dengan kepala masih mendongkak keudara Naruto mempercepat laju kedua kakinya.

Ketika satu kakinya menapak garis Endzone Naruto langsung bersiap untuk melompat.

"Bolanya terlalu tinggi, dia tidak akan bisa menangkapnya!"

"Jika dia mampu melakukan lompatan seperti tadi, mungkin saja kali ini dia..."

Mengalirkan Chakra di kakinya Naruto-pun melompat menyambut bola. Dia melayang diudara...

"Itu tidak mungkin! Lompatannya sangat tinggi!"

Murmur ketidakpercayaan berkumandang dari seluruh pasang mata yang sedang menyaksikan aksi Naruto.

"Meskipun begitu dia tidak akan bisa menangkap bola it -APA?!"

...Mereka berhenti berspekulasi ketika melihat Naruto menghentikan bola dengan satu tangan. Dia menangkap mulus bola itu tanpa setitikpun kesalahan.

"Deimon Touchdown!"

41-07

-Line Break!

"D- Dia berhasil menangkap operan yang Sakuraba-kun belum pasti bisa menangkapnya..." Koharu terpesona dengan aksi tersebut.

"Apakah aku tidak salah lihat?" Takami berseru tak percaya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bukan Manusia..." Agon juga berpikiran sama dengan Takami. "...Tidak mungkin untuk seorang Manusia memiliki Talent sebanyak itu!"

"Uzumaki seolah seperti Dewa Amefuto!" Unsui menanggapinya dengan mendramatisir kata-katanya. "Aku tidak akan terkejut lagi jika suatu saat nanti dia akan mengambil alih tempat Hiruma sebagai Quarterback!"

Shin hanya terdiam. "Aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan Uzumaki itu. Aku bisa memperkirakannya dari bentuk tubuhnya, tubuh itu seolah dirancang sesempurna mungkin untuk menjalani permainan fisik seperti Amefuto!"

Di tribun VIV.

"Kita pergi!" Yamato berdiri dari kursinya, dia berbalik dan pergi hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bukankah permainannya masih berjalan?" Honjo Taka berseru seolah mengingatkan jika permainan baru saja memasuki kuarter 2.

Yamato berhenti dan menoleh memandang rekan-rekannya. "Tidak ada keraguan, Deimon Devil Bats akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

Disisilain Bench Teikoku Aleksanders Grade C.

Manager dan Pelatih dari tim Teikoku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Manager menoleh menatap Pelatih. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Deimon memiliki alternatif serangan yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan akan terjadi..." Pelatih meneguk ludahnya. "...Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya!"

-Line Break!

Ojou White Knight, clubhouse teater.

"Deimon Devil Bats mendominasi sisa pertandingan. Meskipun Teikoku Aleksanders berulang kali memperkecil kedudukan, namun usaha itu berbuah sia-sia ketika Deimon Devil Bats juga berulang kali berhasil memperlebar jarak dengan poin yang mereka hasilkan. Hingga pertandingan usai, Deimon Devil Bats mampu mempertahankan jarak poin di titik 35 angka (skor akhir 63-48, kemenangan untuk Deimon Devil Bats)."

Setelah pertandingan usai, kelompok Ojou White Knight kembali ke sekolahnya dan menjelaskan tangkapan menarik yang mereka dapatkan dari pertandingan tersebut.

Shogun (Shouji) menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berkata. "Deimon Devil Bats memiliki cara bermain yang tidak bisa dipresiksi, terlebih dengan adanya Uzumaki #93 itu..." Shogun terdiam memperhatikan lebih lanjut biodata Naruto Uzumaki ditangannya. "...Serangan mereka jadi lebih bervariasi."

Takami mengangguk setuju. "Maaf sebelumnya, karena perkembangan zaman dan faktor lainnya, aku pikir..." Takami berhenti sejenak untuk menatap langsung Shogun. "...Ojou White Knight tidak bisa bermain dengan terus mengandalkan pertahanan, kita harus memiliki sesuatu untuk menjadi senjata yang akan membantu kita menyerang musuh-musuh kita!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya..."

-Line Break!

Keesokan harinya, hari Selasa pagi.

Kurita datang dan memasuki gerbang Sekolah. Euforia tentang kemenangan kemarin masih segar dan tertanam dipikirannya, dia terus tersenyum dan berlari riang menuju clubhouse-nya berada.

Setelah sampai di clubhouse senyum Kurita pupus, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan yang membuat Euforia kemenangannya itu langsung musnah tak bersisa.

Kurita menjatuhkan tas dan berlari menghampiri clubhouse dengan panik. "HIRUMA!?" Sambil menangis Kurita meneriakan nama Hiruma. "Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini?!" Dia mengecek kembali clubhouse-nya yang hanya tersisa puing-puingnya saja, dia sangat marah menyadari fakta jika tempat tim Amefuto-nya bernaung sudah rusak dan hancur.

"Mooooooooo~" Komusubi datang dan bergabung dengan Kurita. "Shisouuuuu?" Matanya berkobar kemarahan melihat Kurita yang dia anggap sebagai gurunya itu menangis meratapi puing-puing bekas bangunan clubhouse Amefuto.

"Komusubi-kun~" Nadanya mendayu, Kurita menatap Komusubi dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca menampakan airmata. "Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Mooo!" Komusubi menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Komusubi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita harus mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab merusak clubhouse kami!" Komusubi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan lekas berdiri. "Tapi terlebih dahulu kita harus menc- HIRUMA!?" Kurita lekas bangkit dan berlari menuju Hiruma yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Clubhouse..." Kurita terbata-bata menyatakan itu. "...Kita harus mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab menghancurkan tempat kami!"

Hiruma mendengus. "Untuk apa?"

"Lihat apa yang terjadi dengan clubh-"

"Aku yang menghancurkannya!"

"E- Eh?"

Hiruma mengorek telinganya dan mengisyaratkan mereka berdua mengikutinya. "Ikut aku!"

Hiruma membawa Kurita dan Komusubi menyusuri lorong belakang sekolah, sampai didepan pintu kelas yang tidak terurus Hiruma berhenti. "Menunggu selesainya clubhouse yang sedang dibangun kelas ini akan menjadi clubhouse sementara untuk Deimon Devil Bats!"

Kurita memiringkan kepalanya. "Clubhouse baru?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tidak mudah menuliskan jalannya pertandingan seperti ini, dan juga... Esya tidak mungkin menuliskan keseluruhan jalannya pertandingan, Esya memutuskan hanya akan menulis pertandingan secara garis besarnya saja.

Maaf baru Update, pendidikan Esya saat ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya, Terimakasih. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kegiatan sekolah sudah usai dan hampir seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul dikelas kosong yang digunakan untuk clubhouse sementara klub Amefuto.

"Banyak alat berat yang masuk silih berganti ke Sekolah ini."

"Jadi kabar itu memang benar ya?"

"Aku melihat enam rumah yang ada dibelakang Sekolah dihancurkan!"

Semua orang membicarakan tentang pembangunan fasilitas Amefuto untuk Deimon Devil Bats.

"Kita akan memiliki lapangan sendiri max!?" Monta berdiri diatas meja dan menyuarakan kegembiraannya.

Kurita mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Itu berkat Hiruma, dia memang sangat bisa diandalkan!"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, berapa kerugian yang akan dialami Teikoku Akademi untuk membuat itu?" Sena mulai bertanya-tanya, menurutnya ini sangat tidak masuk akal untuk merogoh kocek oranglain untuk memanjakan klub Amefuto Sekolahnya sendiri.

"Mereka kehilangan empat Piala kejuaraan, itulah kerugian yang mereka alami!" Hiruma menanggapinya dengan seringaian sadis.

"Sungguh disayangk-"

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka memotong.

"KAMI DATANG!" Dari balik pintu muncul Ha-Ha Sankyodai yang tertunduk lesu kelelahan.

Hiruma berdiri dari kursinya. "Bagus, kalian tepat waktu!" Katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya sendiri. "Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita tidak akan membuang waktu dan cepat memulai agenda pertemuan kita!"

Hiruma mengintruksikan semua anggotanya untuk menempati kursi siswa yang tidak dipakai, sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri masih berdiri tepat didepan papan tulis.

"Untuk pertama aku ingin kalian melupakan Euforia kemenangan pertandingan kemarin! Pertandingan omong kosong itu tidak akan menjadi agenda penting untuk langkah kita menuju Crishmast Bowl!"

"Eh, tapi kemarin kau berkata..."

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu kemarin?" Hiruma mengalihkan wajahnya dan berkilah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Selain licik, Hiruma adalah orang yang munafik.

Semua anggota tahu hal itu.

"Kembali ke agenda hari ini..." Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. "...Aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian terus berlatih setengah mati untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Dan..." Hiruma memandang Naruto. "...Apakah kau memiliki sesuatu untuk berbagi dengan kami, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Aku berbicara tentang Qi, apakah kau bisa berbagi informasi itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Qi atau aku lebih mengenalnya sebagai Chakra adalah: Chakra dihasilkan dari dua kombinasi antara energy fisik dan energy mental (spiritual). Energy fisik yang dimaksud adalah energy yang terkandung didalam triliunan sel-sel dalam tubuh kita, dan energy mental dihasilkan dari pengalaman dan pelatihan. Energy Chakra adalah sumber energy utama yang digunakan oleh orang-orang yang berprofesi sebagai Ninja dan Samurai."

"Tunggu dulu!" Togano mengintrufsi. "Maksudmu Ninja-Ninja seperti Sarutobi Sasuke?"

"Sarutobi Sasuke?" Naruto mengulang bingung, yang dia tahu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan kemungkinan nama yang disebutkan oleh Togano adalah oranglain yang memang memiliki profesi asli sebagai Ninja atau Samurai.

"Itu, dia adalah Ninja legendaris dari tanah Jepang ini!" Togano menjelaskan dengan nada mengeluh karena Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya.

Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Ya, Ninja-Ninja seperti itu."

"Ini terdengar menarik." Tanggap Hiruma menjilat bibirnya. "Menurutmu... Apakah Chakra ini anugrah atau bisa dipelajari?"

"Keduanya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Sudah diputuskan!" Semua orang bingung dengan pernyataan Hiruma itu. "Kita akan mempelajari tentang Chakra!" Selesainya mengagetkan seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

-Line Break!

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali seluruh anggota klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul dihalaman sekolah. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai pakaian casual dan membawa tas besar yang digendong dibelakang punggungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Sekolah memberi ijin untuk Deimon Devil Bats melakukan kegiatan nyeleneh yang diluar agenda Sekolah?"

"Ini sangat masuk akal jika Iblis itu ikut campur tangan!"

"Tapi..."

"...Yang lebih penting..."

"...KENAPA KAMI HARUS MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Trio Ha-Ha Sankyodai terus mengeluh tentang keterpaksaan mereka mengikuti seluruh agenda dadakan yang selalu Deimon Devil Bats lakukan.

Sena, Monta, Kurita dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum masam menyaksikan interaksi mereka bertiga.

Ditempat lain Manabu Yukimitsu duduk tegang diatas kursinya, keringat dingin terus keluar dari jidat lebarnya. Dia beralasan kepada Ibunya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam turnamen cerdas cermat yang digalakan di kota tetangga, karena kebohongannya ini pikirannya terus berkelana memikirkan tentang sisi negatif jika alasan ini berhasil diketahui oleh Ibunya sendiri.

"Apakah ada masalah, Yukimitsu-kun?" Mamori yang melihat Yukimitsu yang sedari tadi terdiam bertanya.

"T- Tidak ada apa-apa, ahahaha~" Yukimitsu berkilah dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Oh..."

Masing-masing dari anggota berbincang dengan yang lainnya, dan selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah bus merah dengan corak Iblis datang memasuki halaman Sekolah.

Hiruma yang berdiri diatas bus berdiri menantang dengan AK-47 ditangannya. "Apakah semuanya sudah datang?"

Mamori datang dan menjawab. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu MASUK KEDALAM MOBIL!" Teriaknya sembari meledakan AK-47 keudara.

-Line Break!

Delapan jam setelah perjalanan panjang Deimon Devil Bats telah sampai ditempat tujuan, mereka saat ini berada dikota kecil Hamura yang berada disebelah barat dari pusat Tokyo.

Busa telah berhenti didepan penginapan dan satu-persatu anggota Deimon Devil Bats lekas turun dari bus untuk membongkar barang bawaan mereka.

"Kota ini terlihat masih hijau!" Ditengah mengeluarkan barang bawaan dari bagasi bus Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini... Kita berada di kota Hamura? Tapi bagaimana sih dia bisa mempersiapkan ini hanya dengan satu hari?" Sena menjawab sekaligus berkeluh penuh tanda tanya dengan kedigdayaan Hiruma mempersiapkan perjalanan ini.

Kurita mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Hiruma adalah orang yang selalu bisa diandalkan!"

"Itu tidak masuk akal max!" Monta menimpali. "Meskipun begitu aku tetap senang karena 5 hari ini kita akan terus berlatih ditempat asing seperti ini, dengan begitu aku akan menyempurnakan teknik tangkapanku untuk membayar rasa malu karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dipertandingan kemarin!"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan untuk membuang rasa malu atau mengembalikan kehormatanmu!" Hiruma datang dan ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

Monta yang mendengar koreksi itu kepalanya mulai berasap. "Aku..." Dia tertunduk lesu karena kesalahannya sendiri tidak bisa memilih kata yang tepat.

"Err, bukankah kau tidak seharusnya merusak semangatnya?" Mamori berbisik kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangkat bahu acuh sebelum berteriak. "Kita disini akan berlatih keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat, jadi..." Hiruma berhenti untuk melotot menatap masing-masing anggotanya. "...Aku ingin kalian menghancurkan tubuh loyo itu!"

Semua orang terperanjat dengan kata-kata kasar dan menyeramkan darinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semua orang mengambil barang bawaannya Hiruma langsung membimbing semua anggota masuk kedalam penginapan.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Itu..."

Mereka melihat kelompok besar dengan pakaian seragam berwarna putih sedang berdiri tepat didepan meja Resepsionis.

"...OJOU WHITE KNIGHT!?"

Kelompok berseragam putih itu merespon teriakan itu, mereka menoleh dan menemukan Deimon Devil Bats yang memandang mereka dengan keterkejutan.

"Jadi Deimon disini?" Otawara melangkah maju, dia berdiri menantang tepat dihadapan seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

Takami membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memicingkan mata memandang Deimon Devil Bats. "Tidak kusangka kami akan menemui mereka disini."

"Tsk!" Hiruma mendecih, dia malah berjalan menghampiri Resepsionis. "Pesanan Mr. H!" Katanya dengan nada sedikit membentak kepada salah-satu Resepsionis wanita.

"D- Deimon Devil Bats..." Tubuh Resepsionis itu mulai gemetar, dengan usaha yang sedikit keras dia mulai mencari daftar pengunjung dari bukunya. "...K- Kalian memiliki Area 07!" Selesainya sembari memberikan kartu berupa tiket untuk memasuki area yang dimaksud.

"Hey, hey, bukankah kita datang terlebih dahulu?" Sakuraba datang mencoba mengintrufsi Resepsionis untuk memberikan tiket area 07 kepada Hiruma.

"Itu adalah masalahmu!" Hiruma mengambilnya secara kasar dan setelah itu kembali berkumpul bersama anggota timnya. "Baiklah, Ikan teri, saatnya kita pergi!" Katanya kepada seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama Deimon Devil Bats meneruskan perjalanan mereka masuk kedalam penginapan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu mereka ada disini?" Ditengah perjalanan menuju area 07 Kurita datang mengimbangi langkah Hiruma.

"Oh, tidak!" Ketika Hiruma tak kunjung menjawab, Kurita kembali menyambung dengan menunjukan tampang keterkejutannya. "Jangan bilang..."

"Ini perjudian, ya, ini adalah perjudianku yang kedua!" Setelah kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh Hiruma itu Kurita hanya mampu terdiam.

-Line Break!

Naruto sampai disalah-satu kamar, kamar yang cukup luas dan bisa menampung 3 orang. Dia masuk kedalam bersama 2 orang lainnya; Monta dan Sena.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Ketiganya telah selesai merapihkan barang bawaan dilemari dan saat ini masing-masing dari mereka sedang berbaring terlentang dengan wajah menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Oah capeknya..." Keluh Monta dan Sena.

Disisilain Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri lemari untuk mengeluarkan handuknya.

Sena mendudukan tubuhnya. "Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"Kita tidak tahu kapan Hiruma akan memanggil, jadi aku ingin menggunakan waktu ini untuk sekedar jalan-jalan." Katanya, dan setelah mengambil handuk dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Harusnya kita menggunakan waktu ini untuk istirahat, max!" Monta menimpali, dia masih berbaring dan saat ini sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Sena mengangguk dan diapun ikut bergabung bersama Monta. "Itu benar!"

Sepuluh menit menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi Naruto kembali keluar.

Naruto mengusap mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk sembari kedua matanya memandang Sena dan Monta yang sudah terlena jatuh ke alam mimpi. "Mereka tidur?" Mengangkat bahu diapun melangkah menghampiri lemari untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan nanti.

Setelah dia memakai pakaian Naruto melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar penginapan.

Naruto berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor, melihat langit senja dia menghirup nafasnya santai menikmati udara sejuk yang tidak dia dapatkan dikota tempat tinggalnya. "Disini sejuk, sangat masuk akal jika Hiruma memilih kota ini untuk menjadi destinasi pelatihan kita!"

Naruto bejalan kearah belakang dari penginapan, dan ketika dia sudah sampai kedua matanya langsung berbinar melihat pemandangan hijau yang tersaji tepat dipenglihatannya. "Ini seperti di Konoha..." Pikirannya langsung berkelana mengingat kembali kenangannya dulu sewaktu masih di Konoha. Dia sering mengunjungi bukit Hokage dan tidak jarang melihat pemandangan tatanan desa maupun hutan dibelakang desa yang asri-hijau, dan menurutnya pemandangan hutan di belakang penginapan ini hampir serupa dengan apa yang dia saksikan dulu sewaktu masih di Konoha.

Naruto senang, sangat senang. "Aku tak tahu, apakah aku bisa pulang?" Tapi dengan kenangan yang kembali menghantuinya itu membuat wajahnya turun membisu.

Naruto duduk diatas sebuah batu besar di pinggir jurang, dia mengambil Kunai dan memainkannya sembari mengingat-ingat kembali kenangannya dimasa lalu.

Tanpa teman yang selalu mendukungnya dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tanpa tujuan yang dia selalu emban dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

'Kurama, apa kau bisa mendengarku?' Bathinnya berteriak sembari tangan kanannya bersarang erat memegangi perutnya. 'Apakah kau masih ada didalam sana?' Segel Fuin yang selalu menjadi bagian dari hiasan perutnya sudah tidak ada, namun Naruto masih bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan teman Biiju yang selalu menemani hari-harinya dulu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut coklat memperhatikan dengan rasa penasaran. 'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' Pikirnya ketika kedua matanya bisa menangkap pisau aneh yang sedang dia mainkan ditangannya. 'Bukankah itu...' Belum selesai dia berspekulasi, gadis itu terlebih dahulu berteriak karena terkejut dengan pisau aneh itu yang meluncur cepat menggores pipi kirinya.

Naruto menoleh dan dengan pandangan datar dia memperhatikan gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk menutupi pipi kiri dengan tangan kanannya.

'Darah...' Gadis itu termanggu menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang membawa darah dari pipinya. Dia mendongkak dan terpaku melihat Naruto yang berdiri berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir saja membunuhmu!" Kebenaran itu adalah nyata. Naruto sedang melamun, dan ketika dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang mengintainya membuat sifat Ninjanya langsung merespon untuk segera membunuh penyusup itu.

Beruntung Naruto sempat mengenali wajah gadis itu sehingga didetik terakhir dia membelokan serangannya, jika tidak... Gadis itu akan mati dengan Kunai yang menembus kepalanya.

Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. "M- Maaf, aku..."

"Sudahlah!" Naruto berjongkok untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Sini, aku akan mengobatinya!" Naruto membimbing gadis itu untuk duduk diatas batu, dan dengan sedikit pengetahuannya tentang pertolongan pertama teknik medis Narutopun segera menutup goresan kecil dipipinya.

"Tidak sakit lagi!" Gadis itu kembali menyentuhkan tangannya diatas pipi yang terluka, merasakan tidak ada (Lagi) goresan kedua matanyapun membelakak heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu adalah keistimewaan dari Chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai Qi." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak untuk menjelaskan. "Chakra atau Qi adalah sumber energy yang terpendam didalam tubuh setiap Manusia."

"Apakah Qi ini adalah apa yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma-san tadi?" Gumam gadis itu, meskipun begitu gumaman kecil itu mampu didengar oleh Naruto sehingga dia langsung bertanya tentang itu.

"Hiruma? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan tentang sebuah pertukaran." Gadis itu menganggukan kepala sebelum menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya dari pernyataannya tadi. "Dia menawarkan kepada kami untuk membantu tim Deimon Devil Bats menjadi sebuah tim yang sedikit lebih profesional, adapun imbalan untuk kami itu adalah dimana dia akan memberi akses untuk tim kami mempelajari tentang pemanfaatan energy Qi."

"Dia mengatakan seperti itu?" Gadis itu mengangguk membuat Naruto termanggu memegangi keningnya. "Apa yang dia pikirkan?" Keluhnya tidak habis pikir.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau orang yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma? Orang yang bisa menggunakan Qi?" Gadis itu mengingat poin penting tentang pernyataan Hiruma yang menyebutkan tentang salah-satu pemainnya yang akan membuka akses kepada Qi.

"Ya." Naruto sudah terlanjur menunjukan dan membicarakan tentang Chakra jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengakui itu.

"Sugooooi..." Gadis itu menatap takjub. "Apakah kau mempelajari ini dari seseorang? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Gadis itu mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Keluargaku adalah klan kuno, Kakek-ku Sarutobi Hiruzen yang membimbingku untuk belajar tentang ini." Naruto mengingat kembali jasa Sandaime Hokage yang sudah melakukan segala cara untuknya bisa belajar dan masuk Akademi. "Tapi orang atau guru yang memiliki andil besar bagiku adalah Iruka-sensei." Kenangannya menjalar mengingat kembali jasa seseorang yang menjadi orang kedua yang mengakuinya, Iruka-sensei adalah orang yang paling memiliki andil besar membentuknya seperti sekarang ini.

"Klan kuno? Tunggu dulu..." Gadis itu seolah sedang berpikir."...Kau bilang tadi Sarutobi, apakah itu Sarutobi yang menjadi Ninja itu?"

"Jika kau berbicara tentang Ninja, maka itu benar!" Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud itu, namun secara garis besar dia hanya membenarkan tentang Ninja-nya saja.

Mereka terus berbincang, sampai ketika Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam merekapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar penginapannya masing-masing.

-Line Break!

Malam hari, setelah makan malam sudah selesai (Kira-kira pukul 20,00) tim Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul dikamar Hiruma. Kamarnya sangat berbeda dari kamar-kamar yang ditempati oleh yang lainnya, kamar ini cukup luas dengan tempat tidur ranjang (Kamar yang lain menggunakan Futon) dan memiliki beberapa furnitur tambahan dimana Hiruma bisa meletakan peralatan pribadi berupa Tv, komputer dan lain sebagainya.

Hiruma duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya, disisilain anggotanya malah duduk lesehan dilantai menghadap langsung kearahnya.

Setelah menjelaskan mekanisme berbagai kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan dikota ini Manager-pun lekas membagikan selebaran kepada seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

Semua orang menerima dan segera membacanya...

"Apakah mataku yang salah atau apa?" Togano yang telah selesai membaca menggelengkan kepalanya. "KENAPA BANYAK KATA LATIHAN DISINI? DAN... DAN..." Kedua mata dan mulutnya seolah berhenti beroperasi.

"Setiap sore pukul 16,00 kita semua harus ada di lokasi kontruksi..." Jumonji melotot memperhatikan huruf-huruf yang terkandung didalam selebaran itu.

"INI OMONG KOSONG!" Kuroki berteriak frustasi ketika selesai membaca selebaran itu. "KENAPA KITA HARUS BEKERJA DI KONTRUKSI!?"

"Karena kita berhutang dana untuk melakukan kegiatan ini." Hiruma menjawab sekenanya, dia tidak peduli dengan seluruh pasang mata yang saat ini mendelik kearahnya.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMAKSA KAMI MENGIKUTIMU!" Trio Ha-Ha Sankyodai berteriak frustasi.

"Nfufufufufufu~" Hiruma hanya terkekeh sadis tanpa ada maksud untuk menanggapi teriakan frustasi itu.

Disisilain, semua orang nampakanya mengalami hal yang sama dengan trio Ha-Ha Sankyodai, mereka hanya bisa berkedip tanpa bisa menyanggah kediktatoran yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma.

"Ini tidak masuk akal max! Kita sedang ada di Neraka!" Monta menangis Anime. "Aku kira kita disini bisa sedikit bersenang-senang, max!"

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, aku membaca tentang Ojou White Knight disini!" Sena tampaknya lebih tanggap dengan selebaran itu, kedua matanya cukup teliti dari yang lain sehingga dia mampu mendapati sesuatu yang aneh selain kabar kesengsaraan yang dicantumkan paling bawah selebaran.

"Mereka akan membantu membentuk tim Deimon Devil Bats untuk sedikit lebih profesional, selebihnya aku akan menjelaskannya besok. Dan..." Hiruma memompa senapannya dan langsung mengarahkannya kesetiap orang. "...Pukul 21,00 aku ingin kalian semua sudah tidur, karena besok kita akan memulai wisata kita mengunjungi Neraka dunia!"

Drararararararara...

Bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang menyulut pelatiknya seluruh orang yang tadi terduduk dihadapannya langsung berhamburan meninggalkan kamar Hiruma, mereka akan kembali ke kamar penginapan mereka masing-masing.

Dengan Naruto, Monta dan Sena. Mereka tiba di kamar penginapan dengan nafas terengah, bukti dari rasa tak berdaya menghadapi tingkah polah Hiruma yang super duper nyeleneh.

"Apa setelah ini kita akan (Lagi-lagi) tertindas?"

"Entahlah, dia selalu memiliki beberapa pemikiran yang aneh, dan aku bisa menjamin jika salah-satu diantara kita pasti tidak akan bisa memprediksinya!"

"Oh, menurutmu bagaiman-"

BANG!

Perbincangan mereka terpotong oleh suara ledakan yang menghancurkan dinding kamar penginapan.

Dinding hancur itu memunculkan sebuah monitor dengan tampilan Jam digital yang menunjukan waktu telah menginjak tepat pukul 21,00.

Tampilan monitor berkedip mati dan sepersekian detik kemudian hidup kembali memunculkan wajah Hiruma yang menyeringai seram.

Tidak sampai disitu, berbagai senapan keluar dari sisi monitor, masing-masing senapan itu menunjuk langsung kepada Sena, Monta maupun Naruto.

"Ini Jam 21,00?"

"Kenapa secepat ini, max?!"

Ketiga penghuni kamar itu berhamburan langsung mengeluarkan Futon dari lemari, dan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama merekapun langsung tertidur diatasnya.

"Zzzz..."

-Line Break!

Keesokan harinya, setelah lari pagi tim Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul disebuah lapangan sepakbola yang tidak jauh dari lokasi penginapan.

"Su- Sugoi..."

"Bagaimana ini bisa ada disini?"

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini, tentu saja selain di sepertiga lapang (Tersusun) dipenuhi beberapa set meja-kursi dengan papan tulis yang teronggok gagah tepat dihadapan set meja-kursi tersebut.

Itu seperti sebuah kelas terbuka.

Berselang beberapa menit Hiruma datang membawa sebuah kelompok besar berseragam latihan berwarna putih.

"Itu Ojou!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia membawa mereka kesini?"

"Apakah kita akan bertanding melawan mereka?"

"Sudah cukup bertanya-tanyanya Teri-sialan!" Hiruma menyela bisik-bisik anggotanya, mengokang senjatanya dia kembali berseru. "Semuanya cepat isi set maja-kursi tersebut, disini kami ingin memulai pelajaran!"

Tidak menunggu waktu lama set meja-kursi terisi penuh oleh anggota Deimon Devil Bats maupun Ojou White Knight yang ikut bergabung.

Hiruma dan Takami masih berdiri, mereka berdua melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat didepan papan tulis.

"Disini kami telah membuka sebuah kesepakatan..." Hiruma memulai. "...Ojou White Knight akan membantu mengajar tim Deimon Devil Bats untuk mendalami bagaimana cara bermain Amefuto, dan disisilain Ojou ingin mendapatkan beberapa mekanisme untuk membuka aliran Qi mereka!"

"Maksudmu kami akan saling mengajarkan?"

"Ya."

Setelah itu terjadi murmur yang terdengar dari masing-masing kedua tim.

"Jika apa yang kemarin dikatakan Naruto benar, bagaimana jika monster (Shin) itu bisa menggunakan ini?"

"Aku hanya mengalahkannya sekali, setelah ini pasti tidak akan mudah untuk kembali mengalahkannya!"

"Kami harus mengajarkan mereka bermain profesional? Apakah ini omong kosong?!"

"Tidak seharusnya kita membantu rival kami!"

Deimon Devil Bats sangat menyayangkan kesepakatan itu, menurutnya dengan Ojou yang membuka akses menuju Qi pasti akan membuat mereka semakin kuat. Begitupula dengan beberapa anggota Ojou, mereka berpikir dengan Deimon yang masih berupa tim amatir saja sudah sekuat ini, kalau bisa mereka ingin Deimon tidak memiliki akses tentang cara-cara bermain Amefuto.

"Sialan, itu sudah cukup!" Hiruma meledak dan menunjuk satu persatu individu yang mengemukakan keengganannya secara terus terang. "Kami akan bertanding di Final, jadi jika salah-satu dari kami menang dengan sangat mudah permainan itu tidak akan menarik lagi!"

Takami mengangguk sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sekolah yang saling bertetangga dan bermain di Final dengan intensitas tinggi tentu akan menghasilkan sebuah Euforia yang tidak ada duanya."

Hiruma menyeringai menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. "Jadi, apakah kita sepakat?"

"Ya."

Setelah itu kedua ahli strategy tersebut memulai pelajaran, Takami menjadi orang pertama yang menjelaskan tentang permainan Amefuto. Dimulai dari sejarah, lapangan permainan, lamanya pertandingan, pergerakan bola, Kick-of+pelanggaran, dan terakhir dengan komposisi pemain yang digunakan dalam permainan Amefuto.

"...Teknik memegang dan melempar bola." Takami mengambil satu bola Amefuto, menggenggamnya ditengah jaitan dan menunjukannya keseluruh murid-muridnya. "Disini, simpan jari tengah di ujung jaitan sebelah kiri, jari kelingking di ujung jaitan kanan dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk sebagai dorongan untuk melempar bola (Jika memakai tangan kanan)."

"Teknik berlari dan mempertahankan bola." Takami melanjutkan dengan teknik untuk berlari ala Amefuto. "Teknik berlari yang digunakan oleh pemain Pro adalah dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kaki ketanah, atau sedikit menekuk untuk membuat tolakan menuju langkah selanjutnya." Takami memperagakan itu sembari sedikit berjongkok dan berjalan dengan menjinjitkan kakinya bergantian.

"Apakah teknik berlari sangat berpengaruh dalam permainan ini?" Sena bertanya.

"Teknik berlari seperti ini akan membantu memudahkan kedua kaki kita melangkah ke tujuan yang selanjutnya." Takami mulai menjelaskan. "Sebagai contoh, ketika kita sedang dijadikan target tackle, dengan teknik seperti ini kita akan sedikit mudah untuk membuat keputusan dimana tepatnya kita harus mengelak."

"Sampaikan kepada Eyeshield 21, teknik berlari seperti ini akan membantunya sedikit mempengaruhi waktu yang dia hasilkan selama ini!" Hiruma menyelinap masuk, dia mengatakan itu sembari cekikikan tidak jelas.

Sena membelakak, otaknya langsung memproses informasi tersebut. 'Apakah benar?'

"Selanjutnya teknik mempertahankan bola, kau bisa memeluk bola seperti ini..." Takami mempergakan, kedua tangannya memeluk bola didadanya. "...Atau seperti ini!" Dia kembali memperagakan, kali ini dia memakai satu tangan dan menempatkan bola diantara ketiaknya.

Hiruma kembali menyelinap masuk. "Sampaikan kepada Eyeshield 21, dengan teknik satu tangan dia bisa berlari sambil menyerang lawan-lawannya!"

Takami mulai mengerutkan kening, pikirannya seolah mulai membunyikan alarm bahaya karena membuka satu-persatu akses untuk membuat Eyeshield 21 semakin lebih kuat.

Menggelengkan kepalanya Takami kembali melanjutkan. "Selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan tentang Rute." Dia memulai. "Rute adalah pola atau jalur yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka jalan masuk ke pertahanan lawan, dan Rute biasanya dijalankan oleh pemain yang beposisi sebagai Wide receiver."

"Ini giliranku, max!" Mendengar kata Receiver Monta langsung berdiri dan berseru dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Ehem!" Mendengar deheman Takami Monta langsung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan pelajaran selanjutnya. "Ada beberapa Rute yang digunakan di permainan Amefuto, diantaranya..." Takami mulai menjelaskan tentang beberapa Rute Slant, Flat, Comeback, Curl, Cut/Drag, Corner, Poat dan Fly.

Selesai menjelaskan mekanisme bermain Amefuto Takami melanjutkannya ke beberapa istilah dalam permainan Amefuto, dimulai dari Blitz/Sack dan seterusnya.

Dua jam kemudian, Takami merasa sudah menjelaskan segalanya yang dia tahu, selanjutnya Takami mengakhirinya dengan membagikan buku panduan untuk masing-masing anggota dari Deimon Devil Bats.

Setelah pelajaran ini dia rasa mereka harus mengaplikasikannya kedalam beberapa praktek pelatihan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esya tidak berencana memasukan Chara dari Anime Naruto, Esya lebih memilih untuk meng- Upgarde lawan-lawan yang akan dihadapi dimasa depan.

Untuk Chapter kemarin Esya memang sengaja memotong adegan pertandingan, Esya rasa pertandingan itu tidak perlu berlama-lama sehingga menyebabkan membludaknya rantaian kata yang entah bagaimana Esya harus menulisnya. Jika satu pertandingan Esya kabarkan sedetail mungkin, Esya yakin pasti ini akan menhabiskan setidaknya 5 Chapter. Enjoy! -_-v

Esya mengapresiasi segala dukungan yang datang, dan Esya sangat menghargai untuk kalian yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengingatkan Esya tentang Update lewat Reviews, terimakasih!  



End file.
